Godzilla The Series: His Bonded One
by Szarinasumalpong
Summary: My father always looked at things in a different way even the scary ones so when a baby Godzilla showed up swimming around and eating up our fish in my father's fishery warehouse, I decided to help raise the poor guy back to health. What I didn't expect was how fast he'd grow and what an adventure that I will be having that changed my life for good.
1. The Meeting

It was finally a normal night. Godzilla was gone, the city was in shambles and alive, everyone was slowly getting back to their normal routine and trying to hide the fact that what just happened never changed their lives for the worst.

And it was raining.

Great.

I made my way through the crowd that was heading towards the dead body of Godzilla trying to get at least a glimpse of the monstrosity that teared up their city.

Somehow I pity the guy. Though it did tear up the whole city like minced meat, it was only simply because of its babies which were already history.

I spotted my father sitting in one of the bus stops and headed to his way "About time you showed up kiddo" He gave me a grin and I snorted.

"Sorry but the cabs were unavailable due to the heavy road blockage in the bridge"

My father, Joe Davis owns a fishing company that ended up being a buffet table for Godzilla but somehow, my man never lets out a small ounce of anger at what Godzilla did.

"The guy is just hungry. Let him eat"

He always sees the world differently and I guess it was why my mother loved and married him and died when I was born.

"Poor fella, the world just isn't even ready for a change. Too caught up in what they think not what they see"

"Yeah..."

I said absentmindedly as we both walked in the rain for about twenty minutes before we saw out temporary warehouse home full of stored up fish my father managed to catch during the Godzilla attack.

"So when do you think our house will be back in full shape?"

"Probably in about a few months"

I huffed, my schoolmates are going to pick on me about smelling fish for real this time. See, My name is Cordula Davis and because of how watery my name is and my family's company, they like to pick on me saying how fish smelling I smell.

I don't even live near the sea at all!

Well, until today that is.

"She's gonna need some repairs by tomorrow and I'll need all the help"

My father's voice brought me back to my musing and I nodded eagerly wanting to curl up in a bed and sleep for tomorrow.

**~oOo~**

It was a routine for Joe to always check the fish in his warehouse one last time before he retires to bed to make sure nothing goes wrong.

What he wasn't prepared was the sound of something crawling, munching and making animal growls. He slowly made his way to a barrel of fish and blinked at what he saw.

A baby Godzilla eating all of his fish in one gulp.

The baby made a noise of contempt and Joe decided it was best to leave it alone for awhile before he catches it.

Dealing with an animal busy in eating was like dealing an aggressive lion.

**~oOo~**

I woke up from the sound of scraping and wondered as to what my old man was up to in the middle of the night while it was raining.

I covered my night clothes in a more comfortable coat and headed downstairs of the warehouse and heard the sound of growls. I nearly froze when I heard my father shushing at something.

Or rather some_one_.

I hastily opened the door to see my father trying to calm down a defensive baby Godzilla who was backed up into a corner.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

I managed to speak after a few minutes of staring at my calm father in front of a predator twice the size of a building.

"Looks like they didn't get all of the eggs honey. This one looked like it just hatched"

Joe said, never taking his eyes off the baby who growled and bared his small tiny fangs.

Joe slowly backed away and made reassuring noises "Its okay little one. No one knows but my daughter and I about you. That's it, nice and easy now" I slowly stood in between my father and the creature when it suddenly started to sniff and walk towards me.

Oh Shoot!

**~oOo~**

He stared at the human in front of him with a wary look and took a defensive position. Without the protection of his parents and his father nowhere to be found he was on his own.

Why did his father make him leave?

He let out another growl when the male drew close when something unfamiliar caught his nose and heard the sound of another approaching.

In came a different looking human with a worried look on its face and once it turned its attention to him, he saw the slight fear but not aimed at him.

It was for the male in front of him.

He let out a huff and turned to look at the new person in front of him who was slowly inching its way to the male. They had the same scent, are they family?

Family.

He sniffed and found out the pheromones of the one now standing in front of the male was a female.

He slowly moved forward towards the female and stood in front of her. The female froze and he let out a small crooning noise before he pressed himself against her. The smell of fish and something else that reminded him of the sea made him hum a content noise.

**~oOo~**

What...in the Lord's name just happened?

"Uh...dad, a little help might suffice please" I was downright confused at the action of this baby and my father was just standing there doing nothing but staring and moving away?!

"I think the baby is marking you"

My father's explanation only sent me into a whirlwind of confusion "By marking you mean..." Joe sighed and wiped an invisible sweat on his forehead "What I mean is the creature must be looking for comfort aside from its parents. Especially when its parents are dead" I made a small hiss between my teeth and the baby Godzilla looked up at me.

For something that looks so innocent, its going to grow up dangerous.


	2. To Take Care An Over-sized Reptile

I continued to watch the creature as it continued to mark me of sorts before I found the courage to actually pet it back and it was new experience for me to finally touch Godzilla, well the baby one at least.

"I think this kid needs a little more food than an average human needs" My father said and I blinked out of my stupor and made a hum of agreement "I think we also need a new reptile nest" My father went out to go get another rounds of barrel of fish while I try to make baby Godzilla pry away from me.

Unfortunately, once a baby knows security, it clings on it like a koala.

"Dad can you hurry up on the food. I think this guy is getting pretty hungry" I called one when it began to slowly chew on my green coat, thinking it was food but then spat the contents out. Well, there goes my coat.

Dad came in with a cart filled with dozens of fish inside "This may be old but beggars can't be choosers at what they eat" Dad said and soon enough, baby Godzilla moved away from me and began to devour all of the fish in a fast rate.

"Wow, that little boy sure can eat a buffet"

Dad mused and I couldn't help but agree and it only took literally 2 minutes before the baby was satisfied and sleepy. Now the problem is to find a place for him to sleep in "Maybe outside the warehouse to the sea is a good place for him to sleep. He is after all an animal from the sea" I nodded before slowly and cautiously gestured the baby outside.

My dad gave me spare blankets for the baby and I ended up making a nest blanket for an average human. Baby Godzilla let out a curious noise "Okay, here is your bed and if you need anything just scream or make a noise. My bed room is just two stories up" I petted the guy in the head before I stood up.

I never even got to three steps before something chomped down on whatever that remains in my coat and ended up getting snuggled by a human sized baby reptile.

Okay...

"Uh..Dad, I'm gonna have to sleep outside for tonight, the little guy doesn't want me to go" I called out. My dad peeked through the door and looked at the two of us "Do you need me to camp outside with you?" I shook my head. I know this guy won't hurt me judging by his affectionate display and I am not so certain of what baby Godzilla might do to dad.

"Okay...you two have a goodnight's sleep"

My dad turned off the lights in the warehouse and I sighed before staring up at the stars glistening into the night while the sounds of a sleeping baby made me run my hands on its small arms.

What ever happened to my life that I deserve this?

**~oOo~**

He woke up to find out it was still dark and his stomach was already grumbling. His gaze shifted to the female laying down beside him. Had she gotten small? He shook his head and stood up in full height. The smell of fish inside the warehouse made his mouth water but he knew that if he did eat what was inside there, the female and her sire won't have anything to eat.

He turned to the sea and began to hunt down for fish and new food for the female, the smell inside the warehouse was enticing but it was old.

The female needed fresh food.

**~oOo~**

Wet.

Why am I dripping wet?

I groaned and opened my eyes to blink back at the harsh sunlight before it was blocked by something towering over it. I shook my head and looked in front to see large clawed feet of a dinosaur and slowly looked up to his the face of a baby -No- the face of an adult sized Godzilla.

"How the heck did you get so tall in just one night?!"

He merely gave me a rumble in reply before dropping contents of fresh fish on top of me. I sputtered and spat out a fish in my mouth before looking at the Godzilla dinosaur in front of me. The door opened and out comes my father with cooked food.

"Morning pumpkin, how's our little - Oh!"

Godzilla roared out loud and my dad blinked "Guess we need more fish than I thought" I gaped at my father "You are seriously not freaking out on this?" My dad merely shrugged "Kid's grow up and all parents knew they always grow up so fast" I gave him a deadpanned look.

"No child grows overnight, do you think we fed him too much?"

My dad shook his head "Maybe its his biological chemicals that gave him a sudden growth spurt. He may be big now but I doubt his mind is that of an adult yet, remember cousin Jeff?" I shook my head and gave Godzilla a smile.

"Uh...Thanks for the fishes!"

**~oOo~**

He felt proud he was able to do something for the female and her sire. He roared out in appreciation before he swam down to the sea, he needed to eat again. And maybe build a nest not far from where she is and not far from where he scented his father is.

**~oOo~**

"Where do you think he's going now?"

I asked my dad once the spiked dorsal fins of Godzilla vanished into the sea. My dad shrugged his shoulders "It could be that he's going off to search for a mate" I raised a brow "Really dad? That's the first thing that comes into your mind?" My dad hummed "He can't always be alone for the rest of his life. He needs someone, a companion maybe" I huffed.

_And here I thought he was clingy to me last night._

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself out there"

My dad said in reassurance and I smiled slightly before looking at the time "Oh No! I'm going to be late for school!" I stood up and began packing my things I needed while my father hastily started the car.

**~oOo~**

My mind was exhausted.

I decided to take a small walk instead of the usual hailing a cab back to the warehouse. My mind needed peace and the outside world was just going to give it to me. A roar from below the San Francisco bridge made me look down on the railings to see buoys making a sound similar to Godzilla.

_And look who is taking the bait_

The shadow of Godzilla was seen through the surface of the water and I didn't have a split decision on hailing a taxi and following those buoys and wherever they headed.

It didn't take long to find myself in private property and I was certainly not ready to meet an overgrown Godzilla holding a man in a red jacket and was about to eat him.


	3. New Family (Part 1)

A thousands thoughts are running through my mind as I watched with bated breath at what Godzilla was going to do. Godzilla suddenly closed his opening jaw and began to sniff at the man before he made cooing noises.

_What?!_

He gently lowered the man down and I recognized him as Nick Tatopoulos. The one that brought down the first Godzilla with his team. Oh No!

I burst through the gates and began yelling like a madwoman. My only goal was to lead Godzilla out of there before one of them gets ideas on ways on how to kill him.

"Godzilla!"

My scream must have startled the entire team and Godzilla because he was suddenly facing my way with a curious croon as he lowered his enough for me to pet his jaw "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Geez when I thought you were going to eat him I don't know what to think. I'd be housing a fugitive!" As I ramble through and continue petting a now calm lizard, I barely noticed the crew staring at me.

**~oOo~**

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"If my eyes are better than you, I'd say I am"

This strange woman happen to arrive just in time for Godzilla to lower Nick down for some unexplained reason "I am rambling now am I" The woman said and stopped petting Godzilla who let out a keen whine before turning its attention to Nick who had his hands raised.

"Follow me! Do what I do!"

He called out and Godzilla began to slowly advance towards Nick and the woman pondered at the scene with rapt attention before she was pulled by a red haired girl inside.

"That's right, follow me!"

Nick continued to call out and as soon as his feet touched the water with the woman and his crew inside to safety, Nick quickly threw his red jacket into the water before slowly making his way inside and Randy quickly shut the door.

**~oOo~**

Outside I could hear Godzilla's annoyed scraping and annoyed growl when the Mexican guy punched the up button to the elevator. I blinked as I stared at all of them as they gained their breaths as if they had run a 100 mile around this place.

"Intense?! I think so"

The Mexican guy said with a small hint of awe "Okay...what just happened?" The red haired girl said and I quickly answered "You just saw the offspring of Godzilla. By the way who are you people and I know you but not all of you" I said, pointing at Nick but looking warily at the others.

No one answered me until the elevator stopped "Who cares, let's get Hicks on the line before it decides to eat Brooklyn for lunch" I glared at him "Do that and I may have to hurt you" All eyes turned to me.

"The names Elsie Chapman, what's your story"

I coughed and began to introduce myself "My name is Cordula Davis and as for why I knew Godzilla well...he kinda sneaked himself inside my fathers fishing company late night and decided to have a sleepover there" Elsie raised a brow.

"And you didn't contact the authorities? Why?"

I gave her an equal challenging glare "Godzilla was just a child and my father said he just recently hatched. How would you feel if a baby with no parent wanders around to who knows where without supervision" Elsie and I continued to glare at each other.

"Also, the creatures not leaving here"

Nick added, ending our small stare competition "What makes you so sure?" Elsie asked "When it hatched, I was the only one there, I had this gunk on the eggs all over me. The creature must have picked up on that scent and imprinted on me like a baby with a parent" I snapped my fingers.

"Which would explain why Godzilla left so quickly in the early morning when he was tall and big enough to look for you"

_And my father said to look for a mate._

Elsie looked at Nick as she leaned down to his shoulder with her left arm supporting her "You think, it thinks you're its mother?!" It was ridiculous notion for me but how else would Godzilla act this way unless it recognized the scent of its parent.

"How else do you explain why it didn't hurt me. This Godzilla is different from the first one" Nick confirmed while the Mexican and the lab coat guys stared at each other and I couldn't help but agree however it seems like Elsie completely threw it all off "You're insane! I'm calling Hicks!" She said as she stormed off to the balcony.

Nick and the others followed her out "You're a Paleontologist Elsie, why the rush to destroy your only living specimen?" Nick argued "Common sense" Elsie shot back "Past experience" The blond guy added "23 billion and property damage from his old man?" The Mexican guy finished and I huffed.

Nick glared at them "The past experience and common sense I can agree but can you really put the blame on the creature's father when it's only reason was to raise its children. You guys try to be the prey once when you kill animals for food to give to your family" I shot back with sass.

There was silence as they all looked at me "Well-no-I'm just saying-" The Mexican tried to explain before Nick intervened "I've been right about this creature so far just trust me on this" He said to his team before he turned to me.

"Since it seems that Godzilla knows you I think its best if you help out in this study" I smiled "So long as they are harmless to him" All eyes turned to Godzilla who stared back at them "IF it looks at me wrong even once, I am reuniting it with the rest of its family" Elsie relented.

"You're not seriously letting him study it?" The blond guy said incredulously "You don't have to be part of the study if you don't want to. No one is forcing you anything here" I said and he merely gave me a shake of his head.

"Flush!, insane but flush!" The Mexican man said. I clapped my hands "I believe introductions are needed around here if I am going to help you guys study Godzilla"

**~oOo~**

Over the next few days the team studied Godzilla's behavior while Nick and Cordula, with the permission of her father to do the research, can often touch Godzilla with no hesitation, the others just stay clear from the creature's jaws. Mendel managed to create a similar call from Godzilla's roar to call him whenever they needed him for further testing on his behavior.

"It doesn't act on pure instinct like a lizard. It's displaying intelligence even loyalty" Nick said to Elsie who was holding a container filled with raw fish while they were on a docking area. Elsie looked at him "Looks like someone's projecting" Godzilla looked at them curiously but snatched a pair of raw fish when Elsie tossed them.

He gave a grateful coo to Elsie to relaxed before tensing up when he roared and bit down the barrel containing the rest of the fish and let out a content growl when he gobbled them all up. Cordula giggled when Elsie glared at her with less malice.

**~oOo~**

"Back up!"

Nick called out with Cordula beside him with his hands raised in a backing motion and Godzilla followed. Mendel came and stood beside Cordula with N.I.G.E.L "I ran some tests and there's no danger of it reproducing" Nick said to Mendel.

"One reason could be because of what had happened in the Godzilla attack or maybe he was going to be the runt in his family"

Cordula added before she sawN.I.G.E.L zoomed its way in front of Godzilla "N.I.G.E.L wait!" Mendel called out to his robot who ignored him and stood in front of Godzilla "Hello Stranger, new in town?" Cordula raised a brow at the feminine voiceN.I.G.E.L broadcast-ed and Godzilla let out a confused noise.

"Who programmed him to say THAT?!" Mendel asked in an angry tone Cordula turned to see a smug looking Randy coming up behind them. Mendel turned to Randy and glared at him, it seems Randy likes to rile Mendel up.

Godzilla turned and the end of his tail whipped straight atN.I.G.E.L making the yellow bot fly "AAAAHHHH!"N.I.G.E.L screamed as the four of them ducked as he sailed pass them and landed close to the water. Damaged but still in working condition.

"Listen you little slacker hacker-" Mendel growled out as he pulledN.I.G.E.L to safety "What're you gonna do? sneeze on me?" Randy challenged with laid back one. Their argument was cut off short when the honk of a car drew their attention to a van.

Cordula blinked when a blond woman wearing a typical reporter clothes came out with her camera guy with his camera "Hello? Hello! Anybody home?" Elsie came out of the base to meet up with Nick.

"Audrey"

Nick said slowly as he trailed her name in his tone. Do they know each other? Cordula will never know until this woman introduced herself "To what do I owe you the pleasure?" Nick asked casually before Audrey fired out.

"You disappear for weeks, you don't return my phone calls and you still owe me that exclusive"

_So he knew her on a certain boyfriendand girlfriend matter._

Her gaze went to Elsie who had a displeased look on her face "What's she doing here? And who's the new girl?" Audrey asked when her gaze went to Elsie and Cordula as Nick led her away "You know Nick you just couldn't stand to be away from me" Audrey said and Cordula wondered what had happened between the two of them before she heard the familiar swish of the waves Godzilla would make when he was going to rise up to the surface.

_Oh No_

"Well the whole family's here. What's going on?"

Cordula turned just in time to see Godzilla poking his head out curiously. She turned to see Nick and the gang with their face frozen with slight fear. Cordula waved her arms around for Godzilla to head back into the water and away from sight but it seems his attention was diverted to the two newcomers.

"Allow me to give you an exclusive demonstration of my latest creation"

Cordula gave him a worried look as she looked at him then at Godzilla "N.I.G.E.L" He gestured the yellow bot beside Audrey to come up forward "Hello...Baby!"N.I.G.E.L said as he turned to Audrey before looking back at Mendel.

"Uh..human personality interface. Very hush hush" Mendel said and Cordula finally got Godzilla's attention to head back to the water.

"Thank you, thank you very much"N.I.G.E.L said. Audrey gave him a suspicious look. The team watched as Cordula slowly directed an uninterested Godzilla back into the water and they all sighed with relief.

"Hmm...and what about you new girl?"

Audrey said as she turned to Cordula who had her hands raised. She quickly put them down and tried to come up with an excuse "I...uh...I'm the new intern for the research" She smiled innocently as she could.

**~oOo~**

Cordula had gone home early for her test tomorrow "Look after Godzillla carefully. I heard rumors about him attacking some ships" Cordula warned and the team vowed to make sure to safeguard him.

It won't be long before his name will come up in the news.


	4. New Family (Part 2)

When it reached the news that Godzilla was dead, Cordula wanted to kick someone, preferably the one who told the military where Godzilla was located and what was worse, she had been arrested, not literally, from her home and her father underwent house arrest and she was slowly taken to Nick and the others.

_Someone better explain to me what is going on before I do something completely out of character._

**~oOo~**

Cordula burst through the door to see the team with looks of frustration on their faces and with them was Audrey and her camera man named Animal. Cordula glared at her "Please tell me you didn't tell the government about Godzilla because trust me, my right hook sent someone into the hospital" Audrey took a nervous step back as Cordula advanced on her.

Randy pulled her back "Easy there _chica loca_we don't want to rile up the extra company" He pointed out to the two soldier blocking the door and Cordula blew him a raspberry in reply before she sat in a vacant chair.

"Where's Nick?"

"He's out talking to Major Hicks"

Cordula rose up a brow. What wold Major Hicks be doing out here and not investigating on the problem in Jamaica?

"How did you end up getting involved? As far as we know. Audrey never knew you very well much less your name"

Elsie asked and Cordula shrugged "Maybe somebody was watching us while we were doing our research. Whoever knew me knew where I lived. The soldiers got me when I was at school and my father went under house arrest" Felling a headache coming along, Cordula rubbed her forehead.

**~oOo~**

Thanks to Nick,the team got out safely however the problem was far from over.

"We're going to Jamaica?!"

There was an excited squeal coming out of Cordula's mouth as she looked at Nick who nodded. Elsie grinned "I'll have us book an early ticket flight to Jamaica for three, Mendel's coming along" Mendel smiled sheepishly.

"Well good, we could useN.I.G.E.L in scouting underwater. The black ink could only be caused by aquatic animals. Mainly Octopus, Cuttlefish and Squid"

Cordula narrowed it down to the three as Mendel and Elsie nodded to themselves "Alright. We'll meet you here tonight. I'll have the tickets prepared by tomorrow" Elsie said and Cordula nodded before she froze.

_How was she going to tell this to dad?_

**~oOo~**

"Don't forget to bring a weapon with you in case something bad shows up in Jamaica"

Cordula held back an annoyed sigh when her father handed her a traveling backpack. He was okay with her going to Jamaica so long as she talk to him on the phone daily for a quick reassurance that she's safe.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. Make sure not to get involved into any business outside your fishing company"

Joe hummed before kissing her on the forehead as she hailed a taxi "Be careful out there champ, go make your old man proud" Cordula grinned as she waved him goodbye as the taxi drove off.

**~oOo~**

She had arrived just in time to see Nick and Randy packing "Hey guys, where are Mendel and Elsie?" Cordula asked before she heard someone approaching from behind her and turned to see Elsie wearing a sunhat "Ta da! Craven, Cordula and I are ready for Jamaica!" She said, waving three tickets in her hands.

"I uh...got my flu shots" Mendel said before he sneezed prompting Nick, Elsie and Cordula to flinch from his sneeze.

"If there is another creature down there, we'll be on top of it" Elsie explained to Nick "Fine, Randy and I will join you as soon as possible" Nick agreed and the three of them were off to Jamaica.

**~oOo~**

**Location: Jamaica**

**Military Time: 08:00 A.M**

The three of them had woken up early to check out the beach where the ink was found and was met with a little resistance before the police were convinced to let them in.

Elsie used a small pickax to claw for the ink asN.I.G.E.L carefully carried an analyzing bottle "Initializing Analytical Protocols. Analyzing Sample Now...You wanna talk pH levels? We got'em low, low , low, so low they're insa-a-a-ane!"N.I.G.E.L boomed before moving away.

Cordula and Elsie chuckled while Mendel looked none to pleased "Remind me to kill that teenage punk for messing withN.I.G.E.L's linguistic software" Mendel grumbled "Oh come on Mendel don't be like that. You know you care for Randy enough to let him mess withN.I.G.E.L" Corsula pointed out.

Elsie lightly touched the ink with her pointing finger and held i close to her hand. Mendel placed his entire hand onto the ink to test it out "The ink sure is warm. Almost as if something is alive" Cordula said as her rubbed her palm on the ink.

"And do you feel that? That pulsing sensation. Something's in here" Elsie said. Cordula hummed when she noticed something moved and quickly moved the ink away only to slight jump back when a flailing fish broke out of the surface of the ink.

How it was still alive without sustaining any injuries from Elsie's pickax?

"It looks like this tar was draining it but why?"

"What's more concerning is that is there any normal creature that can make tar like this" Cordula questioned and no one had an answer to that. Afraid that if they did, it would only confirm the inevitable.

**~oOo~**

After looking up at each tar and seeing the same thing with each fish that washed offshore, they headed out to sea with Mendel driving, Cordula looking at the radar to see if there is any blimp under them while Elsie analyze the tar with the first fish they found.

"The data suggests that while draining fishes on electrode lights, the tar was also keeping it alive" Elsie stated which bewildered Mendel and Cordula "Why would it do that?" Mendel asked "Maybe to store it later for food. I don't know..." Cordula said and Elsie nodded.

"That could be"

Unknown to them that whileN.I.G.E.L scanned underwater, something swam pass by him, something big.

"Call up Nick, he needs to hear this" Cordula said and Elsie was already on it. While Elsie was talking to Nick, Mendel and Cordula decided to keep watch.

"Well we analyzed the tar. Amino acids reading right off the chart and the fish we found trapped inside, completely drained of electrode lights...Yeah we're thinking of external stomach. Once the food is digested the tar is probably reabsorbed into the predator's body"

Cordule blinked when she thought she saw something dark and moving underneath the surface but as she leaned closer, a tentacle shot straight at her and she was barely able to dodge "SQUID!" Cordula screamed. Elsie turned to look at her before Mendel shakingly pointed a finger in front of her and she turned to let out a scream.

A squid as big as their boat was trying to climb up.

"Elsie dropped the phone with Nick still on the line as she grabbed a spear for protection while Cordula sent out a distress signal. The squid let out a terrifying shriek as it waved its tentacles full of tar.

"Well now we know what kind of animal it is but a squid can't be that big unless it is-" Her sentence was cut off when something slimy grabbed her feet and she was lifted off from the ground. Cordula let out a scream when she was suddenly hanged upside down.

"N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed whenN.I.G.E.L was pulled down underwater by a tentacle. The last thing Cordula saw was Elsie being grabbed by a squid before she was suddenly seeing black and freezing cold water surrounded her.

**~oOo~**

Cordula felt something pouring over that made her feel uncomfortable and she quickly shot out of bed and coughed out tar lodged in her mouth, pounding her chest. She heard Mendel screaming about "Squids" as she tried to regain what had happened.

When she did, she looked around and shook her head "Are you okay?" Nick said as he stood beside her "Aside from tasting icky tar and feeling a headache coming along. I'm fine" Cordula said with a smile.

**~oOo~**

After a few minutes of explanation from Nick about what had happened when they were unconscious with tar all over them, Mendel couldn't help but gasp out loud "You mean that tar was eating us?!" There was a gulp in his statement. Cordula shivered and wondered if their skeletons would be found in the bottom of the sea buried with tar.

"Paradoxically, while also keeping you alive and the whole time it was draining nutrients from your blood"

They felt the ship rumble to a stop and Cordula, Elsie and Mendel froze at the sound of the squids right on top of the upper deck. Nick quickly rushed up and opened the door to see many squids with Monique and Randy trying to fend them off.

"What's going-oh!"

Nick hissed when he felt Monique jab him at the end of a paddle as she forced him to move inside. She quickly locked the door and shoved the people in her way "I don't know who she is but I hate her already" Elsie commented which didn't make a response to Monique when the doors made a loud bang and gave way to tentacles slithering around.

"Not again.."

Mendel groaned as he and Elsie pressed themselves together, far away from the tar as possible "Is there another way out of the-Whoa!" Nick let out a shout when his foot was suddenly grabbed.

"Nick!" Cordula and Randy made a dive for his arms before Cordula felt something slithering around her waist "AAAHHH!" SHe screamed when she was hauled up as well. She and Nick dangled uselessly in front of the squid's snapping teeth.

"AAAHHH! I don't wanna be a squid's dinner!"

**~oOo~**

He had gone into hiding when they attacked him and he decided to head back to the female's den only to find out that she wasn't there and her scent led her out to sea as well as his father's. He quickly followed the scent to come across his father and the female being held captive by a giant squid.

"AAAHHH! I don't wanna be a squid's dinner!"

The female screamed before she was suddenly pulled underwater and his father was left to be devoured. He let out an underwater roar as he charged at the tentacle that held the female captive and before it could even cover her with that black, he pulled her away and pulled it underwater with his father back on the boat.

**~oOo~**

Nick didn't know what had happened, for a second he though he and Cordula were history when something pulled the squid away from him and he was able to pull free from its grasp but he saw no signs of Cordula.

Until Godzilla surfaced up with an enraged roar and on his head was Cordula with her waist covered in tar.

"Godzilla!" Nick gasped as the creature looked at him almost as if assessing if Nick was okay "You're alive" Nick stated "I'm alive too ya know!" Cordula called out from her position in Godzilla's head.

Godzilla threw the squids in his clawed hands with Randy shouting for joy "Watch out! Behind your back!" Cordula warned as squids tried to pull Godzilla down. He roared and bent down his head to the boat and Cordula easily slid off him before he dove underwater.

All was silent for a moment before Godzilla surface again this time with a few squids clinging onto him. He let out his atomic breath at each squid in his hands, roasting them dry "Woohoo!" Randy cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Fried calamari!"

"I think I'm going to hold off eating squid for a moment" Cordula said a she tried to get the tar off her waistline. Godzilla let out a rumbling noise once he knew his father and the female he was interested in was safe before he went back into the water.

"I don't believe it. That thing...saved our lives" Monique said "Lucky it doesn't hold a grudge" Nick said as he turned his attention to Monique.

**~oOo~**

The roasted squids were carried by the waves to the shore and the team quickly headed in that general direction.

"So how'd it feel to ride in the G-man?" Randy asked and Codula shrugged her shoulders "Try comparing it to riding a lizard" She stated as she walked to where the squids are with Nick and Elsie talking behind her.

"Squids this size have never been seen before only speculated upon"

Nick stated as Randy jumped on one and began to walk on it "They must be deep water dwellers" Nick said as he stared at the size of the squids "Then what brought them to the surface" Randy jumped onto Nick as he answered.

"I'm guessing somebody, lean, mean and oh so green"

Cordula gave Randy a look "That would be impossible, Godzilla was born merely days ago. He couldn't have caused the squids to rise up from the depths" Elsie nodded "Something is not right. These squids aren't charred like the others. Something siphoned out all their vital fluids" Elsie said as she gestured to the squids that were different from the charred ones caused by Godzilla.

"You mean, Godzilla didn't do this?"

Mendel asked a he knelt down in front of a squid "I thought we already established that after we saw how he battled the squids" Cordula said "They looked like they've been drained" Nick said "Just like the fish we found in the tar" Elsie said

She turned to Nick to see him holding out a device "Radiation?" She asked "These squids may not be the predators we thought they were. They may be part of a larger food chain processing food for some other natural enemy" Nick said and Cordula wondered what kind of enemy would drive out the squids from the depths.

"Let'me get this straight, these mutant squid things use this tar to break down their food and now something else is sucking them dry?"

Cordula shrugged her shoulder "That pretty much is it" She said from beside Mendel "Any theories Dr. Tatopoulos?" A voice Cordula knew from before made her look at Audrey as she slid down a small hill.

"Audrey"

Nick called out "And the stalker factor of this girl just got higher" Cordula commented which made Randy laugh a bit. Nick approached Audrey "What are you doing her?" He asked her, he was stunned and shocked to see her here.

"My job" She stated in a matter of fact tone. She then drew a low chuckle "Miss me?" Cordula saw Elise cross her arms and mumbled out a "I didn't" Animal adjusted the lenses of the camera.

"Can you just say abandonment issues?"

He commented which made Audrey glare at him. Elsie groaned and walked away while Randy gave her a smug grin from behind her back "You must leave. It's too dangerous" Monique said as she approached Audrey.

"More dangerous than a cab right through Godzilla's mouth?"

Audrey shot back and Cordula had to give the girl a little credit for her sharp tongue "Been there, done that" Audrey said with a small glare straight at Monique.

"There is no telling what sort of predator is feeding off this squid"

Monique said as Animal viewed the dead bodies of the squid. Cordula heard rushing water behind her and she sharply turned to see a shadowy movement from the water.

"Uh...guys!"

Cordula called out as she slowly backed away "What is that?" Audrey asked out loud. Out came a monster with yellow-green in color with a dark green shell on its back. It had two large, clawed feet, and four tentacles on its chest, as well as two vestigial tentacles on its thorax. It has a segmented mouth composed of four tentacle-like structures around a simple, toothless mouth.

Great.

"I'm guessing we found our predator" Nick said as randy ran up right beside him "Really now? Is it because its the only living thing that surfaced on the water?!" Cordula asked as she watched the creature tower over them.

"Guess again _compadre_, it just found us!"

Randy screamed as the creature roared before taking a step forward "Down! Down! Down!" Nick shouted and they all ducked down as sand either flew pass them or went into their clothes and hair.

Animal kept on filming as the creature grabbed one squid and almost seemed to be sucking something out before it threw the dead squid away and roared in frustration.

"What's his issue?"

Randy asked with a raised brow "I think he's weaning off seafood" Audrey said as she stood up "It followed the squid to the surface and now Godzilla burned up its food supply. This batch isn't even a snack!" Nick informed them.

"It's heading towards the nearest village!"

Cordula called out as the creature roared and made its way out of the beach and into the nearest village. Cordula raced with Mendel, Randy and Elsie when a truck drove in front of them "Get in!" Audrey called out.

Mendel wheezed "Couldn't we just stay here for awhile. On the nice cool sand" He said as he knelt down. Elsie pulled him up "Come on!" She said and with the help of Cordula, managed to get Mendel inside the truck.

"Whew... Mendel you really need to workout"

"Like what I am doing is working out enough"

**~oOo~**

Alarms sounded off the village as terrified citizens raced for safety from the giant creature that was wreaking havoc in their city. Audrey drove as fast as she could with Animal filming the monster in sight.

"Drive faster, we gotta get ahead of him!"

Randy said and they raced in front of the monster who instantly took note of them and opened its toothless jaw to devour them "Everybody Out!" Randy shouted and they all jumped out and landed in the bushes.

Cordula shook her head and looked up to see the creature looking at them with its jaws opened wide. Before they could assume the worst, a honk drew the monster's attention to it and there Cordula saw Nick and Monique driving a truck filled with-

Was that cement tar?

Whatever it was, it drew the creature's attention away from them. Cordula dashed after them as fast as her feet could run, leaving the group behind and in real danger.

They were heading to shore.

Cordula didn't stop running until she saw the creature about to devour Nick and Monique did she start banging and kicking its legs to divert the creatures attention. It did for a split second before she heard Godzilla roar out to the creature and the two were engaged in battle.

"Watch for its tentacles!"

Cordula called out when she saw Godzilla slip when one of the creature's tentacles wrapped itself around Godzilla's leg and brought him down. The rest of the crew soon arrived and watch the showdown.

"I got a hundred bucks on the walking crab-cake" Animal said as he adjusted the lenses and began recording the fight. Cordula watched in horror when the creature spat tar directly in Godzilla's face and brought him down.

"Godzilla!"

Cordula called out as the creature began making its way back to the village for food. The sound of a chopper made her turn to see Major Hicks jump down a d walk up to Nick.

"Watch Out!"

Cordula called out when the creature brought down one of its clawed feet. Cordula felt the ground shake as it made its way to land. The people screamed when they saw it coming again before a huge boulder flew over and hit the creature.

The creature roared out in anger and turned to see Godzilla on top of a cliff. Cordula watched as the creature moved towards Godzilla before Godzilla turned and began tunneling down.

"What's it doing?"

Major Hicks asked "He's tunneled all over that ridge. It's unstabled" Nick explained and sure enough he was right when Godzilla dug his way out to see creature already beginning to fall.

Cordula gasped when the creature attempted to pull Godzilla with him but Godzilla released his atomic breath to release himself from the tentacles wrapped around his body and watched the creature fall. However, the unstable ground couldn't support his weight and Godzilla fell as well before he was buried in rocks.

"Ha! Two monsters for the price of one"

"That monster just sacrificed itself for us major"

Nick said before they heard a rumble in the ground "Dude!" Randy called out as he turner Nick's head to where the rumble was coming from and out came Godzilla who unleashed a mighty roar.

"Yeah!"

Cordula cheered and punched both her hands in the air "Ha! Never bet against the big guy!" Randy said as he pulled the hundred bucks from Animal. The sound of more choppers made all eyes turn upwards to see at least three choppers with their target aimed at Godzilla.

Godzilla quickly dived back into the water and Cordula couldn't help but wonder where he was going now. It didn't take long for her to figure out what he was doing when she saw black tar bursting out of the surface and with it were the missing boats and people.

She wanted to cry out stop when he got back to where he was standing with the choppers aimed at him. He barely gave his full attention to them because his gaze was on his father and the others to decide on what to do.

His loyalty to them made her want to give him a pat in the head and a quick kick in the shin if she was as tall as he was.

Nick was persistent on keeping Godzilla alive as he gave every reason to keep him safe and alive. Finally the major relented.

"Godzilla is dead...Repeat, Godzilla is dead. Is it clear?"

The entire crew sighed with relief when they saw the choppers retreating. Cordula looked at Godzilla who looked back at her and gave her a toothy smile before he retreated back into the water.

**~oOo~**

**_"And so another monstrosity was destroyed by the U.S Armed Forces with no loss of life. This is Audrey Timmonds reporting from Jamaica" _**

Cordula clicked the TV off with a sigh as her father handed her a drink "So i suppose Godzilla is alive judging by your suddenly happy mood" Cordula smiled and nodded.

"Do you think there will be others like the creature you fought off today?"

Joe asked and Cordula shrugged before her gaze went to the night sky "Maybe, the world is full of mystery" Joe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"In that case, always expect the unexpected my dear. This may be just the beginning"

The resounding roar of Godzilla echoed in her ears and whether Cordula heard it or not, she felt much safer now that there will be someone watching over the dangers that lurk in the unknown.


	5. Talkin' Trash

Cordula opened the door to a brand new day and tried to breath in the natural smell of her city.

Keyword: Tried.

"Ack! *Cough*! What on Earth smelled like someone died then poured over everything that was sour" Cordula coughed. Joe placed a mask on his face "Whoa...the smell of garbage is getting in here. Smells like someone cooked a corpse" Cordula hummed.

"No need to answer that twice pops"

Cordula coughed before her father placed a mask on her face "You might wanna need that" She looked at the mask on her face before her gaze went to the city.

"Can I double bringing the mask?"

**~oOo~**

It turns out that everywhere Cordula goes, there is always a pile of trash to greet her and she was starting to get all sick from the smell. She quickly headed inside the base of their team to see a monstrous face in front of the boat.

"Woah...nice paint job Randy"

Cordula commented. Randy gave her a thumbs up. From behind her, Elsie gave a disgusted noise "What's the matter fangirl? Run out of subway cars to take?" Elsie asked as she gave a look at the design.

"Hey, if we're gonna be the world's number one monster hunting team we gotta have a mean-looking ride"

"Oh! Time out Scooby, when did we become a team"

Cordula opened her mouth to answer "Ever since Godzilla came around" Elsie gave her a raised brow before Nick's voice answered their question "Isn't it obvious, we've got the leading experts and biological anomalies assembled right right here" Cordula coughed a bit and looked at Nick.

"And the Godzilla expert"

_Seriously? _

"Not to mention one seriously pumped up lizard" Randy said. Elsie read the labels of the boat "Uh...Heat Seeker?" Elsie read with her finger pointing at the label "Absolutely cause we're H.E.A.T" Randy said proudly "High-performance Environmental Attack Team" Cordula shook her head.

"We're not that high in performance yet Rands"

"How about Humanitarian Environmental-"

"Analysis Team" Elsie finished "Now that's much better" Cordula said "Then I take it we can count on your continuing participation" His gaze turned to Cordula and Elsie "I'd continue in assisting with Godzilla and this possibly would help me in my college course" Cordula stated.

"Sure, but what happens when spy girl takes her tub back to France?"

Elsie said and from the corner of her eye, she saw Monique standing right beside Nick "My orders are to remain here and observe the creature indefinitely" Monique stated with a blank tone in her voice.

_Translation: I will keep an eye on the creature if it is a threat to humanity. _

Cordula shook her head and sighed. When she found out it was her that contacted the military about Godzilla, she wanted to run her through but kept a straight face about it. The last thing she wanted was another fight.

"Joy..." Elsie said also none too please about someone spying on them with the culprit right in front of them "Nick! Elise! Cordula! Check this out!" Mendel called out from above "Well, good morning to you too Mendel" Cordula said with a slight roll on her eyes and a small smile.

"N.I.G.E.L's located Godzilla's lair"

Mendel said as he waved hello at Cordula. Everyone raced to where Mendel was to see where Godzilla was staying.

**~oOo~**

At last he was finished in creating a makeshift home for himself to sleep in. Not too far from his father's den with his pack and not too far as well from his female's den.

He quickly dove back inside to get some sleep. All of that work took his whole energy off.

He barely even noticed a small yellow bot checking him out.

**~oOo~**

"Awe he's such a puddin'"

N.I.G.E.L's voice broadcast-ed over to them and Cordula blinked before she gave Randy an unimpressed look "I don't know how you sampled my mother's voice but I will get you back" Mendel said angrily.

"Your mother calls you puddin'?" Cordula asked and Mendel's face went pink as he stammered "That's cute..." Mendel blushed all the more as Randy gave off a sizzling hiss. Elsie laughed from her seat "Prank War!" She shouted.

The sound of a chopper made Cordula look out of the window to see a chopper carrying something inside a yellow container.

_I wonder what it is? _

She shrugged her shoulder and barely paid in mind to what she just saw.

**~oOo~**

Cordula had just finished stacking up the paintbrush when Randy came running in, jumping on to the boat's roof, before she could warn him of the slippery floor, Randy was already on it and sliding in her way.

CRASH!

Cordula and Randy landed in a heap on the floor with the paints already on the water. Cordula groaned and glared at an apologetic Randy "Still breathing?" Monique asked, there was a small hint of playfulness in her tone which surprised Cordula.

"I meant to do that" Randy said as he sat up "You mean you meant to crash into me?!" Cordula huffed before walking away. Mendel looked at Randy smugly "You just racked up some seriously bad karma" Randy said as he wiped the oil on his face.

"Forget the mini-sub guys. Godzilla just got preempted" Nick said and Audrey's voice now broadcast-ed to the small device "**_Live from the Hudson River where a high-tech garbage eating microbe has spun out of control. The Harbor Patrol is diverting all water traffic"_** Cordula sighed before she grabbed her gear for another monster hunt.

**~oOo~**

Even when they were still far away, Cordula could already see an orange slimy substance. Nick placed his eyes on the binoculars to get a better look before it was blocked off by Harbor Patrol. The ships honked loudly "Please, turn your vessel away!" One man from a 712 ship said with a megaphone in his hands.

"Now is that any way to welcome the world's leading experts in mutationalogy?" Elsie asked loudly which Nick looked at her "Get me a wet-suit, I can sabotage their pumps" Cordula looked at Monique in exasperation "Is there anything about you that doesn't scream violence right in the face?" Monique didn't answer her question.

"Mind if I try a bloodless solution?" Nick said as he grabbed a radio "Mr Mayor, Dr. Niko Tatopoulos. My analysis team needs access to that barge" Nick said and they only waited for only five seconds before they were granted passage.

"Being the guy who saved the city from Godzilla as its occasional perks" Nick said and Cordula rolled her eyes before lightly jabbing Nick in the arm "Whoa, like you were the only one there" Elsie said before turning her attention in front.

Everybody gathered around Nick as he spoke to the professor "Felix, Nick. What are we looking at?" The professor spoke back in a rapid pace "**_In a nutshell Nick, a nano-tech feeding frenzy. The more petroleum it consumes, the more it replicates and the more it replicates, the more it needs to consume"_** Cordula recalled the thousands of garbage all over the city and the way that monster was slowly growing, she doubt that even Godzilla can handle that.

"We could overload the its nano-circuitry with an electromagnetic discrge"

**_It's worth a try, I'll keep working on the control protocols on my end"_**

"Let's send in N.I.G.E.L" Cordula said and Mendel quickly prepared N.I.G.E.L the disengage. Randy followed Cordula and Mendel as they slowly steered him towards the out of control nano-tech "Bobola, I am generating 2,000 volts just for you" N.I.G.E.L said in his mother's tone. Mendel glared at a smug Randy before Cordula managed to get them to stop starting another argument.

They watched as N.I.G.E.L managed to slice of a tentacle of the nano-tech before he was overcome when too many tentacles attacked on him. Cordula ducked when the head of N.I.G.E.L came sailing to their boat. Mendel quickly ran towards N.I.G.E.L to check up on him "Mendel...you're father and I are very, very disappointed in you" N.I.G.E.L said before shutting down.

Mendel looked at Randy "I'll be sending you my therapy bills..." He said slowly and slightly angrily. Cordula felt slime pour on her shoulder and let out a shriek when she saw the nano-tech already towering over the boat "I'll be sending you my hospital bills!" Randy screamed and the three of them took a step back as tentacles slowly slithered their way to them.

"Nick!" Cordula screamed before she felt the boat jerk and the three of them were suddenly sprawled to the ground. Cordula immediately stood up to see Harbor Patrol spraying the nano-tech with water in order to push the creature to the sea "What are they doing?!" Cordula screamed as she watched the creature slowly fell into the sea and then...nothing.

**~oOo~**

The men cheered "Did it drown?" Mendel asked and Cordula shook her head "A nano-tech out of control won't give up that easily and that thing doesn't have lungs anyway!" Cordula explained and sure enough, out came the creature twice its original size and already shaping into some sort of armor?

"The colony is evolving as it grows. Its already learned to defend itself" Nick explained as the creature swam to the boat filled with oil "That's not good" Cordula said when Nick sharply turned to Monique.

"Monique outflank it!"

The boat moved with speed that Cordula had to hold on to the railings as they sailed pass by the creature and directly right in front of it. Everyone stood in the back as the creature roared "I coupled these stun weapons together to use on Godzilla" Nick and Cordula looked at him with a suspicious look "Well you know, just in case!" Mendel said defensively.

"Anyway, this should help to slow that thing down" Mendel said as he handed each of then a stun weapon "Uh...Let's swap" Randy said to Elsie who gave him a puzzled look "Why?" She asked "Prank War remember, I ain't taking any chances" Randy reasoned and Cordula huffed "Here we are with a monster on our tail and the Prank War is the first thing you though of?!" Randy looked at her sheepishly.

Nick and Elsie fired first before they lost their weapons when the creature pulled the wires away. The creature roared as it drew closer before Randy and Cordula shot the nearest tentacle away from the boat. Unfortunately, one managed to land on a life vest.

"Get it out before it eats the boat!" Mendel screamed. Cordula grabbed an empty flask and threw it to Randy who caught it and placed the slime there before throwing the life vest to the sea. The creature then dove out of their sights and everyone wondered where it went before the boat jerked to a stop.

"Whoa!" Cordula screamed when she felt herself going to fall headfirst into the sea had it not been for Nick to grab her shirt just in time "Thanks Nick" Cordula sighed before Monique steered the boat away as the creature jumped over the Heat Seeker and started to climb on the ship.

"Aw man, it's gorging!" Randy cursed as the creature began to consume more before it started to transfo again and began making its way towards its possibly next meal.

Them.

Monique thrusted the engine into full speed as he creature tried to catch them. Monique gasped when she saw something bubbling and rising from in front of her and made a sharp turn long enough for her and the rest to see Godzilla roaring out as he surfaced.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Elsie called out and Cordula cheered as Godzilla managed to slice some tentacles from the creature. The team watched a she pounced on the creature and they both crashed into the warehouses.

Godzilla roared out loud as Randy cheered "Take it to him G-man!" Monique looked at him with a frown "Would you be cheering if there were people in those warehouses?" Nick grabbed the flask from Randy's hand and gave it to Elsie "I need you and Craven to tell me everything you can about these microbes" Nick said.

"On it"

Elsie and Mendel quickly went inside the beat to the mini lab. The rest watched as Godzila tore down the creature into two however it merely encased Godzilla in them "What's it doing?" Randy asked uncertainty "I think it's trying to smother him" Nick explained.

"Try?More like going to" Cordula said with worry as she and the others watched Godzilla as he fell into the sea.

**~oOo~**

He thrashed as he tried to get this thing off of him. He tried scraping it from the ground to the sea floor and ever banging his body as he tried to get his eyesight back as well as his body.

**~oOo~**

Cordula gasped as when she saw Godzilla made a leap out of the water and made a splash, causing the entire boat to rock wildly. Everyone grabbed onto the railings for support as the boat continued to rock before it gradually stopped.

**_"Hey guys, if Miss Saigon's through trying to capsize us we've got some 411 on the microbes" _**

Elsie said through the P.A system and Cordula held back sighing loudly when she realized that the rocking of the boat would become the cause of the flask breaking and thus setting the microbes free and losing the Heat Seeker in the process.

"**_Now we've isolated the nano-tech drivers. Once you remove them from the microbes, the entire colony dissipates" _**

"So how do we remove them from that?" Randy asked as he pointed out to the still struggling Godzilla "We don't, we've been aiming at the wrong target. Going for the body instead of the brain" Cordula snapped her fingers in realization.

"If we go for the brain, the entire body would eventually shut down"

"Yeah!" Randy said before giving Nick and Cordula a puzzled look "You wanna run that by me again Dr. Nick" He asked as Nick grabbed the radio "Just fire up your laptop and meet me in the lab" Nick said and Randy quickly got to work.

"Felix, Nick. I need you to upload the control protocols for the microbe colonies driver" Nick said before he turned off the radio and nodded at Cordula who immediately headed downstairs.

"See if you can keep from crashing this program kid" Mendel said with narrowed eyes "Are you kidding? That's precisely what I'm counting on" Randy looked at Nick in bewilderment "A computer virus?" Cordula nodded before Elsie gasped.

"Kill the brain and you kill the ghoul! Of course"

"Exactly what I was thinking on Elsie" Cordula said as she and Elsie high-five each other "About time you put your vandalism to good use" Mendel said and Cordula smiled "Aw..come one Mendel, you care for Randy too" He merely scoffed at Cordula's words.

A loud crash from outside made Cordula and Nick head straight up to see Godzilla's head poking out of the microbes. Monique slowly advanced the boat to where Godzilla was "The creature is retreating?" Monique asked and Nick quickly denied it.

"No, its smells its next meal" Cordula gasped "If that thing feeds all the more, Godzilla will be powerless to stop it anymore" Nick looked at Cordula "There's enough petroleum in that refinery to grow that thing the size of Manhattan" He explained.

"We have got to act fast before it covers the entire city and smother the people in it" Nick grabbed the radio as he spoke "How's that virus coming guys?" Nick called out **_"Almost there jefe" _**Randy's voice responded back **_"We're just checking for errors" _**Mendel said calmly and it surprised Cordula at how the two seem to be less fighting than before.

Maybe the term "war changes people" isn't so far fetched at all.

**_"So what have we gotten ourselves into this time worm guy?" _**

Major Hick's voice broadcast-ed over the P.A system "We're close to the solution to the micro problem major, we just need a little more time" Nick responded "**_I'm more concerned about your pet lizard. One blast of that breath and the entire refinery explodes"_** Major Hicks said and Cordula fumed for a bit about the "Pet Lizard" comment.

"Well wouldn't the same be true if you fired your missiles sir?" Nick fired **_"So what do we do? Hope they destroy each other without taking the entire Eastern Seaboard with them?"_** Major Hick's asked.

"If he does hope for that, I hope his reflexes are fast as his mind is" Cordula growled.

**~oOo~**

Whatever act he did, nothing seems to be destroying this thing and it seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the minute and he wondered what had caused it to be like that. He could hear the choppers from above and not to far from him were his father and his pack and his female.

If he doesn't do something, they'd all be taken away from him

**~oOo~**

"Oh no...That thing is growing!"

Cordula gasped when the microbes began to grow taller as it swallowed up a huge tank of petroleum. Godzilla roared angrily and they were in a stand-off until the creature grew twice as tall as Godzilla to the point where Godzilla backed off.

**_"Clock is ticking Nick, I'm gonna have to evacuate the area and blast a bolt now!"_**

_Come one guys..hurry up_

Cordula thought as sh stared helplessly at Godzilla "Hold up, we got the virus" Randy called out "The only problem is we can't transmit it cleanly. There's too much signal noise coming from the refinery" Mendel hurriedly said.

"Which means we'll have to introduce that infected sample directly into the creature" Cordula said. Nick grabbed the sample "Major, I'm gonna need a lift" Cordula looked at him and spoke "I'm coming with you" Nick opened his mouth to protest.

"Who's gonna stop Godzilla from trying to save you if your dangling from a piece of rope right in front of the creature?"

Nick sighed then nodded.

**~oOo~**

He saw one chopper approach the thing and he saw his father and his female inside. What were they doing?

**~oOo~**

"You are certifiable Tatopolous! And you young lady are way too much reckless!" Major Hicks shouted through the noise. Cordula shrugged her shoulders at the comment before she poked her head out to see Godzilla looking at the chopper with an unsure look on his face.

"Can't you just drop the sample from inside the chopper?" Major Hicks asked as he held up the sample "This isn't horseshoes Major, accuracy is everything" Nick said as he secured the strap "If any of that micro gunk touches you I have no choice but to cut the line" Major Hicks warned as he handed Nick the sample.

"I'm trying to ignore that part"

Cordula let Nick shuffle pass her before she grabbed her shoulders for support "Be careful out there Nick" Nick turned to look at her and grinned grimly "You too" Cordula waved her hand "Relax, I've got Godzilla" Cordula said before looking down. That was a long way down.

Godzilla walked directly below them and let out a worried croon as Nick and Cordula held hands "You ready?" Cordula shuddered "Easy for you to say Nick, I'm without a harness" Without hesitation, Cordula jumped straight into Godzilla and Nick let go of the handle and found himself dangling dangerously close to the microbes.

Godzilla caught Cordula and was about to head to his father before Cordula crooned "It's okay big guy, back away. Your father's going to be just fine, he knows what he's doing" Godzilla let out a soft croon and slowly retracted back. Cordula sighed and was glad the plan worked.

Sh watched as Nick armed the disk with the infected virus and drop it before the tentacles shot out to try and grab him. Godzilla let out a small growl at the back of his throat, angry that he wouldn't be able to help his father but he trusted his female on what to do.

The chopper pulled away with Nick holding on as the virus began to spread and the microbes roared out in anger as they tried to catch the one responsible for it. Cordula gasped when the microbes were heading their way "DUCK!" She screamed and Godzilla ducked just in time as it zoomed pass them and started to crumble.

"Ball Game!" Nick cheered. Godzilla steered away from the crumbling microbes as he felt his female cling into one of his dorsal spikes. Godzilla roared and delivered the final strike as he whipped his tail to the base of the microbes and Cordula got a front row seat in watching it crumble down.

"Whoa..."

**~oOo~**

Back at the boat, the men cheered while the women watched "Here's to Craven and Hernandez!" Mendel cheered "Hernandez and Craven. We Rock!" Randy said as they wrapped their arms around each other like chums.

"I kinda like them better when they were at each other's throats"

Elsie commented and Monique silently agreed.

**~oOo~**

Cordula slowly stood up from her sitting position when Godzilla walked pass by Nick, She made a jump and managed to grab onto the rope before Nick secured her with his arm "Go! Go! Before they start shooting!" Nick called out before he and Cordula were hauled up.

Godzilla followed his father's instructions, knowing that his female was safe with him. He slowly entered into the water and with one last look to his father and his female, he disappeared into the depths of the sea.

**~oOo~**

Cordula felt relieved when Major Hicks called off the shots towards Godzilla and watched as his shadow disappear from the depths of the sea "Thanks Major, we owe you one" Nick said as he gestured to Cordula who was still busy looking out at sea.

"Someday I'm gonna run out of excuses Nick. especially now that he's no longer our little secret"

Major Hicks said and Cordula hummed. It would take a long time for the people to get use to this new Godzilla for the first one traumatized them but she will be with him and the team every step of the way.


	6. DOA

The only thing Cordula ever wanted whenever she was fighting mutants with her friends who were older than her and her favorite mutant iguana or battling her mental health cancer in school education was a good night's sleep.

RING!

RING!

"One good explanation as to why you are calling me in the middle of the night?!" Cordula grolwed lowly as she rubbed her eyes to avoid going back to sleep and miss the one who was calling, despite the fact that was what she wanted to do right now.

"Whoa _chica_, what woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Randy's energetic voice made her crawl back to bed "GO bother Mendel Randy, I'll see you in headquarters tomorrow" She mumbled as she slowly felt sleepy "So you don't want to know that the gang is heading out to Costo Rojo tomorrow?" Cordula blinked as she shot up from her bed "Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She screamed a she fumbled out of her clothes and began packing.

"The news came out late. Hope I didn't ruin your night's sleep. Good Night" Randy ended the call and Cordla flopped on the bed with a small grumble.

_You just did Randy. _

**~oOo~**

They had left early and got to Costo Rojo when the sun was already shining and Cordula regretting she never brought a hat. The team settled themselves in a small boat and headed to shore with the Heat Seeker not far away.

"Costo Rojo, so how come I never heard of this place?" Randy asked in the driver's seat with Nick beside him "Because you were educated in America" Monique said simply and Elsie locked eye contact with Cordula who shrugged her shoulders. By now it was already common for her to hear Monique act high and mighty.

They docked the lifeboat to the sandy beaches and Nick walked towards the edge of the forest. He took out his binoculars and held them in front of his eyes "Chasing down the world's biggest worm" Elsie joked as she walked up beside Nick "Must be a dream come true huh Nicky boy?" Nick put down his binoculars and turned his attention to Elsie.

"Assuming the rumors are true, yes"

"Could this be another result of the radiation that created the original Godzilla?"

Cordula blinked then pulled Randy by the ear "Ow!" Randy winced "You said this mission was urgent. I should have been studying at home" Cordula groaned and Randy grumbled "Sorry, I thought you'd be pretty excited in chasing down a worm" Cordula gave him a blank stare "IF that worm is mutant then yes" Randy grinned "Well they did say the worm was big"

"We're talking how big?"

"Do we really have to go in there?" Mendel asked with a hint of despair "Hey just think of it as Yosemite Park with the anacondas and the jaguars" Randy chuckled, trying to rile Mendel up who closed his ears "I'm not listening to you la la la la" Mendel said before he heard the roar of a familiar predator.

"Jaguars...?" He gulped before he was patted in the back by Cordula "Don't worry Mendel, you'll be fine. I'll be with you if you want to just for company's sake" Mendel gave Corula a grateful smile "Thanks Cordula"

**~oOo~**

"The first sighting was three miles due west of here" Nick said they slowly crossed a rickety old bridge. They had been walking through the forest for the past few hours with Cordula taking pictures of the different plant life for her biology class.

"This is our chance to invaluable data to the worm community"

"There's a worm community" Elsie said "I never knew you would talk to something so passionate about worm community Nick" Cordula called from behind a terrified Mendel as he tried to cross the bridge.

**~oOo~**

Slashing through the forest was a nice relaxation for Cordula to get her anger out on why she was with this journey and not home from school. Her professors were going to kill her, they didn't know anything about her working with the famous H.E.A.T team, she was merely an intern on Godzilla's behavior.

Not that she minded, she loved helping her new friends. Even if they were older than her.

"Its been here" Nick said and Cordula surveyed the damage, there was no way an ordinary worm could create a hole that big "What was your first clue?" Elsie asked, already knowing the answer. They spotted a truck just near the crater and quickly headed that way.

**~oOo~**

They approached an old man that seemed to be packing his bags hastily "Por favor que pasa su finca" Randy asked in their language "So americanos El Gusano Gigante attacked my men and destroyed my farm!" He cried out, pointing at the now destroyed crop fields "El Gusano Gigante?" Mendel asked with a confused tone, that name despite its weird language name, it did sound frightening.

"You will leave this place if you value your life!" The man said one last time as a warning before he drove off. Too bad for the old man, they were already involved with a lot of cases involving monsters mutated and this was like a normal day for them.

Randy and Mendel looked at each other in confusion at the man's words "Its close" Nick said as he knelt down to the ground "What makes you so sure?" Elsie asked "Worms processed dirt for nourishment leaving behind rich brown soil and this is the freshest I've ever seen" Nick said as he carefully examined the soil. Cordula bent down to see when the ground began to rapidly shake.

Something big dug out and everyone moved away except for Nick who was now suddenly inside a monster's mouth. Cordula on the other hand ended up dangling in one of the creature's arms "Nick!" Randy screamed before he dashed forward to catch a falling Cordula in his arms "Nice catch" Cordula said breathlessly as he settled her down.

While Nick dangled on the creature's mouth, Monique shot a grappling line near Nick "Grab On!" Monique called out. They watched as Nick slid down on the rope before he landed face first into a tree branch when the creature began to move.

Nick groaned when he was helped up by Randy "This creature's unlike any known analyte. It has teeth and may even be a carnivore" Nick said with a breathless yet excited tone "I am glad that you are alive and not dead too Nick but we have got to move now!" Cordula said when the ground began to shake and out came again El Gusano.

It leapt up and made a dive for them and they quickly moved as it buried itself again. They slid down a small cliff "Whoa!" Randy and Elsie screamed when they all were heading to the water but before they could make a splash, the water disappeared and they all landed in a heap of wet ground.

"He's blocked off the river!" Elsie screamed as Cordula swatted a fish away from her face. They turned to see the creature move again and this time, water was rushing towrds them "This way!" Nick screamed as they ran before they were swept off by the water.

They made a big dive into a waterfall where Mendel barely missed the creature's jaw as it dug itself out in front of the waterfall. The team swam up to shore and turned to see the creature towering over them "Stand Back" Monique said as she pulled out her machete and pulled Cordula out of the way.

"How long do you expect to last against a 10-story man-eating garden hose?" Elsie asked with anger and fear for Monique "Long enough" Monique answered simply "I'm in!" Randy said as he stood beside Monique.

Before the group could decide on what to do, a loud roar made the worm look up and screech when it saw Godzilla "What's he doing here?" Mendel asked with a confused look on his face "What's it look like" Randy responded before Godzilla roared and pounced on the worm.

"Godzilla followed us thousands of miles out of an instinctual need to protect me" Nick said in slight awe at the beast that was now defending them.

"Give yourself the credit why don't ya? There's also Cordula if you haven't noticed"

Elsie pointed out at Cordula who was busy looking at Godzilla to even notice Nick and Elsie looking at her. The worm managed to club Godzilla by its tail but Godzilla was quick on his feet to come back up.

The worm tried to dig an escape but it only screeched when Godzilla bit its tail and was pulled down. The team watched as they continued the battle underground.

When they came back up, Godzilla was clinging onto El Gusano before firing from up above from where they are came.

Cordula saw ropes being brought down and everyone began to hastily climb up. Cordula turned her attention back to the fight while Nick tried to persuade the general not to attack either of the two.

Her gaze was cut off from the fight however because of the mean looking missile aimed at the two. She took note of the markings on the bomb before she gasped when it was aimed at Godzilla as well.

"Stop!"

"No!"

Cordula and Nick screamed when the missile engaged and zoomed at the two monsters. Green gas sprayed all over the two and the effect was rapid.

Cordula looked at El Gusano in horror when the creature began to grow and it almost looked stronger. El Gusano screeched and dug its escape. Godzilla roared but began rubbing his eyes and let out a low moan in pain.

"What'a happened to him?"

Elsie asked as Godzilla swayed while rubbing his eyes and rubbed his head on the cliff sides and he roared out loud before he suddenly collapsed and disappeared into the sea.

"No!"

Nick screamed while Mendel gasped. Cordula covered her mouth in horror while Randy, Elsie and Monique watched the scene with disbelief.

**~oOo~**

They had found the still body of Godzilla near the Heat Seeker and they immediately set to work on reviving him.

"Visual Contact Established. Subject Remains Unconscious. Pupils Responsive To Light. Respiration Erratic"

Mendel and Randy took the mini-sub to check on Godzilla at a distance while Monique, Nick and Cordula scuba dived towards Godzilla.

"Heart Beat Decreasing"

N.I.G.E.L reported making Mendel and Randy look at each other with worried looks.

"I don't know what was in that bio weapon but I do know we can't treat him underwater. Contact with Godzilla may mean exposing ourselves to whatever toxins are in his system. The three of us are on the highest risk"

Nick informed Monique and Cordula. He had no qualms with Cordula in helping out Godzilla but with Monique he wasn't so sure.

"I understand if you don't want to" Nick said to Monique but she merely pulled the lever and off they went underwater towards Godzilla "If anyone wants to back out, do so now" Nick called to the others and Randy gave a glance at Mendel.

"Why you looking at me?" Mendel asked defensively. Elsie lowered down the tube for Nick and Monique to pull down towards Godzilla's nostrils while Cordula checked to see if there were external damages Randy and Mendel missed.

"If we can get enough air to Godzilla's lungs, his positive buoyancy should bring him to the surface"

Nick as as they placed the tube and secured it to Godzilla "Initiating Toxicological Protocols" N.I.G.E.L beeped as he swam near Godzilla's teeth "I never thought that he could look so vulnerable" Randy commented as they brought the mini-sub close "Can we maybe steer away from his teeth?" Mendel asked with slightly unnerved.

"Elsie, activate the air compressors"

Nick said and they all watched as air began to fill in Godzilla and he slowly floated to the surface "Toxicological Report Complete. Initiating Moaning. Uploading -" Mendel began to panic once he saw N.I.G.E.L about to be crushed by Godzilla's teeth "N.I.G.E.L pull out now!" Mendel screamed "Two Percent-AAAHHH!" Mendel watched as N.I.G.E.L disappear inside Godzilla as he was crushed under the teeth as they clamped shut.

"N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed as Godzilla continued to float up. Cordula landed in one of his dorsal spikes just near his head along with Nick and Monique just way further back "Hang on doc" Randy said as he steered the mini-sub away, not wanting to crash into Godzilla.

"Thar She Blows!" Elsie screamed as Godzilla surfaced up. Nick waved as lights flashed down on them. Well, now that Godzilla is up on the surface, they needed to find the antidote and fast!

**~oOo~**

Cordula woke up early in the morning to see if there was any changes to Godzilla. Unfortunately she was wrong "He's still not waking up" Cordula muttered and bit her lip, it was odd of her to care so much for the creature but he was one of the first to...well...like her the way she is unlike those at school.

"Now what?" Nick asked when the entire team was already awake "Maybe if we knew why that giant worm didn't appear to be affected" Elsie said as she typed in on the computer "Affected? That bio stuff made it stronger" Mendel said "And bigger, whatever was in the bio weapon must be the worm's food source" Cordula added.

"We need to get our hands in a sample" Mendel said "Think you two could handle that?" Nick asked Monique and Randy "You and me alone in the jungle? You got it _jefe_" Randy said as he leaned his head on Monique's shoulder who leaned away from him.

When the two were soon on their way, Elsie searched for anything about N.I.G.E.L's Toxicological Report he tried to send up before he was crushed "Ah..N.I.G.E.L's Toxicological Report was lost when that connection was broken" Elsie said and Cordula groaned.

"There's a back-up copy in the internal disk drive. Someone just has to retrieve it" Mendel said with his hand supporting his head as he looked away. Elsie wrapped her arms around him "You are so sweet for volunteering" Mendel groaned and Cordula knew that he didn't even want to be the one to retrieve the disk but for Elsie, he'd do almost anything.

**~oOo~**

When the disk was retrieved, Elsie and Cordula immediately set to work on finding out Godzilla's condition "Uh...Elsie, you may want to see this" Elsie looked over at Cordula who pointed out a graph of Godzilla "Nick!" Cordula called out and soon enough, Nick came in with Mendel.

"What did you find?" Nick asked, Cordula showed him the graph "Apparently that bio weapon is a bipolar fluorine derivative" Cordula explained "It's wiping out Godzilla's T-cells" Nick finished. Elsie looked at the heartbeat of Godzilla and the estimation "Computer report indicates he's got 12 hours tops" Elsie said.

"Where are Randy and Monique?"

Cordula asked out loud.

**~oOo~**

"We're here!" Randy called out and everyone shot up from their seats and Randy quickly handed it to Mendel who immediately set to work with it. Masks on, Randy watched from beside Mendel as he poured over the liquid into a sample.

"Careful, if one drop comes into contact with your skin..."

Mendel gave Randy a look knowing the risk "Oh!, sorry" Randy said as Mendel removed the mask "I've got a match on the bio-phage. It seems to be derived from an orchid probably local but I've never seen one with these properties" Nick said.

"Could they be mutated plants caused by the worm?"

Cordula asked "Possibly" Nick answered "With a fresh sample, I should be able to synthesize an antidote" Nick walked up to Mendel "What's wrong with these?" Nick asked as he looked at the sample Mendel checked "Tainted, Filtered. I need pollen from the actual flower buds" Cordula stretched her hands.

"Looks like we're hiking today" Nick nodded before looking at the rest of the team "Let's move" Randy and Cordula quickly grabbed all the things necessary with some weapons in case the worm shows up "You mean me too?" Mendel asked hesitantly.

"Consider this your farewell tour"

**~oOo~**

The forest was alive and full of critters like any forest should be. With the exception of a giant worm that was crawling underground and could spring up at any moment "How cool is this, you, me in the field taking a point" Randy said as he walked beside Monique "Mouth closed, eyes open" Monique said.

Elsie held up a detector and watched closely its readings "The soil conditions are right" She said before Cordula slipped onto uneven ground. Monique grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back up. The entire team stopped when they were standing in front of a huge hole.

"Did what I think made this hole? Make this hole?" Mendel asked with uncertainty "Now we know why the bio-weapon didn't affect long, dark and icky" Elsie said as she held up a flower close her to her.

"They're symbiotic halves of a unified ecosystem. The worms soil feeds the plants and the plants feed the worm" Nick said as he tested the soil surrounding the area "So like, Albondiga's bio-weapon wasn't poisoning the worm, it was feeding it?" Randy asked.

"That is pretty much it Randy" Cordula confirmed. There were so many flowers circling around, no wonder it was easy to gather as much flowers to create a bio weapon "If we burn the rest of these plants, we may at least slow down _El General's_ weapon's program" Nick said.

Monique and Randy armed their weapons and began to destroy the flowers quickly before a large Earthquake began "Somebody smells mama's cooking" Elsie commented "Go! Go! Go!"Nick screamed as they ran away from the hole just as El Gusano sprouted out of the ground with eyes blazing with fury as it roared.

"We definitely got its attention!"

Cordula screamed as she dived for cover as El Gusano passed them by "Typically, worms recoil from heat, do they not?" Monique asked as she raised her new and improved flamethrower up "Yes" Nick answered "Exactly why didn't you tell us this before we went into the jungle in the first place?!" Cordula asked as the worm soon found them and approached them.

"It slipped my mind"

"Randy!" Monique called out and he was by her side in an instant "We aim to please!" Randy said as the two began to attack El Gusano and the worm quickly retreated underground "I have to get these orchids back to the lab before Godzilla-"

"I'll go" Mendel volunteered with a determined look on his face despite the fear hidden within "You're volunteering?" Randy asked incredulously, it was only one in a million years did Mendel ever volunteer to be in the front lines.

"Can you synthesize an antidote from raw, biological stock?" Mendel questioned "Do it?! I-I can't even say it" Randy said, compliant. Nick looked at Mendel with a questionable look on his face "You sure you're up for this?" Mendel nodded in reply.

"Absolutely not!, but I gotta do it anyway" Cordula gave him a hug "Good luck out there Mendel, we're counting on you" Mendel nodded before he sprinted away with the flowers on his backpack.

El Gusano had sniffed the flowers coming from Mendel and tried to catch him but he was blocked off by Monique and Randy "This what you want huh?!"

**~oOo~**

They had managed successfully lure El Gusano away from Mendel as they retreated to higher grounds "We need to lure it out into the open" Nick suggested "And I've got just the thing" He said as he held up the rest of the flowers he picked inside his backpack "Why?" Elsie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ever seen what a worm looks like after a few minutes on a hot sidewalk?"Nick questioned and Elsie merely gave him a confused look on her face "The worm dies!" Cordula answered with a snap of her fingers.

"Nice thinking Nick"

**~oOo~**

Nick waved his backpack around with the flowers inside and it didn't disappoint them when El Gusano came running in their general direction. They ran up to a cliff and turned to see El Gusano slowly advancing towards them, Nick looked down at the bottom of the hill and threw his backpack down.

Monique and Randy began aiming their flamethrowers in El Gusano's mouth and they all watched his mouth burn and El Gusano tried to make a run for it before he was blocked off by Monique as she continued to fire at him.

She stopped when El GUsano tried to chomp her down had it not been for Randy to pull her out and they both headed to where the rest of the team was on higher grounds. The sound of a tank turned their attention to the Mexican Military as they arrived.

"Hey! Let Go Of Me!"

Cordula shouted when they were all held and had guns trained on them "First we deal with El Gusano, then we will address the issue of the stolen weapons" Cordula glared at the General as she struggled on the two men holding her.

_Come on Mendel, where are you? _

**~oOo~**

Mendel was beyond scared at this point as he made his way to Godzilla's mouth "Stop staring at me" Mendel gulped when he saw the creature's eyes opened and they almost seemed to be directly trained towards him.

"I-I mean medicines supposed to taste bad. N-N-No hard feelings okay?" Mendel continued to talk just to ease up his nerves as he shot the antidote straight into Godzilla's mouth. Mendel sighed before he felt movement from where he was standing and immediately jumped out of Godzilla's mouth just as soon as Godzilla clamped his mouth shut.

Mendel drove towards the shore and never stopped. How could he? There was an angry Godzilla right behind him!

Mendel fell into the sandy beaches and screamed when he saw Godzilla's foot about to splatter him and he closed his eyes for the inevitable only for him just to feel the whoosh of air and he opened his eyes to find himself still in one piece.

"I'm Alive!" Mendel cheered before he flopped back down to the ground, stressed and exhausted but also relieved.

**~oOo~**

The pain was gone and he was was breathing fine again but the foul taste was still there!

He growled before he caught the scent of his father and his female and they were just near from where he was. He heard the sound of gunfire and caught the faint whiff of the humans that tried to kill him and he growled when he also caught the scent of the enemy.

Both were with his pack.

**~oOo~**

The Mexican Military men started shooting El Gusano as they cornered him to the cliff "Interference in our affairs will no longer be tolerated" The General said before he aimed the bio-weapon directly at El Gusano.

_Either that man is an idiot or he is just plain dumb. Did he even double check to see if it cause an effect on a creature that feeds from the ground?!_

"You don't understand! Your bio-weapon, it's only feeding that thing!"

Nick shouted as he struggled "Silencio!" The General shouted. El Gusano started to rise up and prepare to attack "Take Cover!" Nick screamed before he and Cordula along with some few soldiers were tossed almost at the edge of the cliff.

Cordula groaned when she felt something drip on her cheek. Unlike Nick who had landed on his backside, Cordula landed face first and caught a sharp rock in her face "OW!" She winced as she cupped her cheek to wipe off the blood.

A loud croon made her turn around to see the soldiers running away when Godzilla approached Nick "Godzilla!" Nick cheered with a smile on his face "Mendel did it!" Cordula smiled as she let go of her cheek to look at him with a relieved look on her face.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes when he saw the cut on her cheek and roared in anger. He would take out the creature first, it was the bigger threat then he would take care of the humans that dare try to harm her.

El Gusano screeched at Godzilla, fully prepared for round two as they quickly engage in battle with Godzilla firing his Atomic Breath at El Gusano "Fry Him Into Worm Chow!" Randy shouted as he struggled by the soldiers holding him.

"Silencio!" The General shouted before aiming his bio-weapong directly between Godzilla and El Gusano. Monique managed to escape the guards and head towards the bio-weapon to change its course but she was soon caught before she could pull the lever.

Randy continued to struggled until he managed to free his arms and made a mad dash "Randy No!" Monique screamed. Randy grabbed the biggest rock he found and threw it at the lever and just before the bio-weapon set, it was already aimed at the sky.

"NO!"

The General screamed when the bomb blasted off into the air. Godzilla roared as he let his Atomic Breath strike true and kept on going until El Gusano was nothing but a small worm, completely fried but still alive.

The soldier screamed as they ran away when Godzilla approached them. He lowered his head to glare at the man beside his father and his female as a warning to never threaten his pack again before he left as quickly as he came.

Cordula watched with amusement as The General fainted from shock and was carried off by soldiers. Randy and Monique ran to where Elsie, Nick and Cordula was "I know you told me no heroics, but it's in the blood" Randy said as he rubbed his neck.

"Très bien Sundance" Monique commented.

**~oOo~**

They met up with Mendel on the shore where he was waiting for them "Excellent work Dr. Craven" Nick congratulated "Thanks for saving our butts" Elsie said "You are the man Dr. C" Randy commented and Mendel quickly fixed his shirt "I knew you could do it" Cordula said a she gave him a hug.

"Still looking for another line of work?" Nick asked "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a changed man" Mendel said "You see, in every man's life there comes a time when he has to stare into the abyss., refusing to blink" As Mendel was explaining, Cordula and the others noticed Godzilla surfacing right behind Mendel.

"Today, I stared I stared into my abyss and I-" Godzilla roared, interrupting Mendel's long speech and the poor doctor screamed as he closed his eyes before opening them again "Hey Mendel, you just blinked" Elsie said with a wink and Cordula sighed.

_Some things never changed._


	7. The Winter of Our Discontent

A loud sound woke Cordula up before tried to go back to sleep by covering her head with a pillow but to o avail. Honestly, she could take whatever mutation comes in her way with the team but she could not stand Mendel's excessive work on using Godzilla's calling roar.

_Oh..Mendel you are so going to get a lecture out of me concerning sleep policy._

Just as Cordula opened up her phone, her father's startled voice screamed down below their newly built home just near the sea after some explaining from her and her sudden desire to be near.

"What's with all of that noise?! And is that Godzilla?!"

Confused, Cordula opened up the blinds to see Godzilla eating another warehouse full of fish but this time, the fishes were on display as if somebody wanted him to come there.

A thousand lights then flashed right in front of her eyes and she screamed when they blinded her. Godzilla's roar went ringing into her ears as she tried to clear her vision. She heard footsteps running up to her room and saw her father closing the blinds.

"Get My Coat!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula ran as fast as her legs could take her towards Godzilla who suddenly collapsed with those blue robots flying around him. All of a sudden, they made a dive in a tactical formation as they advanced towards an unconscious Godzilla.

"Godzilla Wake Up! Please Get Up!" Cordula screamed when she saw from the corner of her eye the Heat Seeker. When Godzilla heard her voice filled with desperation, he snapped his eyes wide open and stood up, roaring as he fired an Atomic Breath at the attackers.

Cordula managed to get to him and started her climb to the top of his head, all the while hanging on with all her might. She reached on top before she hissed when the lights hit her and possibly Godzilla in the eye.

"Back to the water Godzilla!"

Cordula screamed but his constant roaring prevented him from hearing her and not even her soothing tones work. What was going on with Godzilla and who made those robots to attack him?

"Godzilla! Go Back! Back in the water!" The sound of Nick's voice made her sigh with relief when Godzilla started moving back but then those robots began circling around him. Cordula hung on as Godzilla took down one with a sharp swipe of his claws.

A loud noise made her turn her head around to see the shadow of a large boat just beside the Heat Seeker "Do not interfere, you are trespassing on private property!" The sound of the man's voice in the megaphone pissed Cordula before she felt Godzilla jump up to chomp down the remaining and irritating robots before he headed back to finishing his meal.

Cordula slid down and landed in a pile of fish. She sprang up and spat out the fish residue inside her mouth "Why is it I always kiss a fish when I am with you?" Cordula asked and Godzilla made a crooning purr at her before he went back to his meal.

Cordula slowly got herself out of the fish pile before she looked around. Where was she? All of a sudden she heard Godzilla roar out and sharply turned around to see him shaking his head and making erratic movements.

"Godzilla? What's wrong?"

She jumped when he turned to look at her and gave a furious roar before he dove back to the sea. She narrowed her eyes before she heard someone coming and quickly made a hasty retreat before anyone could spot her.

She needed to regroup with the team.

**~oOo~**

"Its a wild animal Nick, how long before it turns on you!" Cameron's voice echoed inside Nick's head and he grimaced as he and the rest of the team left. As they headed back to headquarters in the Heat Seeker, Nick pulled up his phone and contacted Cordula.

**_"Nick?"_**

"Meet us back to base, we've got a long discussion concerning a fellow college mate of mine"

**_"No kidding, I saw. Nick, there's something wrong with Godzilla it almost felt like as if something or someone wanted him to act that way and it wasn't like him. Also, I am not too trusting on whoever is owning that warehouse. Who gives Godzilla free food? And those signal beacons that I heard, it definitely might belong to the same person owning that warehouse. How else do you think Godzilla found that place?"_**

"I'll think about what you just told me. I'll see you soon" He ended the call and sighed with relief. At least one of his teammates don't trust easily simply because of society status.

**~oOo~**

Cordula waited until she heard the team coming "That greasy little weasel tries to mess with Godzilla's brain and then acts like he's doing me a favor" Nick's angered tone caused Cordula to be suspicious of what had happened "Nick, what happened?" Nick turned to her and explained.

"Cameron Winter, a college mate of mine, tried to control Godzilla by using a neural stimulator into his brain" Cordula fumed "Where is he? I'll give him a big fat punch in the face if he ever dares to-" Elsie interrupted her.

"I hate to say it Nick but Winter had a point" Elsie said "In the long run, it might even be the most humane solution?" The questionable tone did not go unnoticed by Cordula "Yeah, maybe we should shove a neural stimulator in your brain" Randy said as he poked Godzilla's chest "Mendel, Elsie you do realize that Godzilla is still growing and learning. He doesn't need a neural stimulator to know what is right and wrong. Its who showed him what's right and wrong" Cordula explained.

She couldn't believe that two of her teammates would choose a guy they just met!

"Sh!" Monique suddenly shushed harshly and all noises stopped when footsteps walked towards the entrance door. Monique quickly took the back entrance and snuck a peek to see a man holding a folder and looking at the door with uncertainty.

When his back was completely turned, Monique dashed up to him and managed to pin the man down "Hey!" The man winced as Monique he;d him down "Who sent you? Talk" She asked coldly and sharply like the blade of a knife "I'm from the Norfolk County Community College" The man answered back.

"It's okay!" Monique heard Randy scream as everyone piled out and headed towards them "I know him, oh I'm really sorry man" Randy said as he helped the man up once Monique released him "He's cool, he's just my...academic adviser" Randy said.

Mendel blinked in shock "I thought he went to Empire State Tech" Mendel commented "Yeah" Nick gave Randy a confused look "Randy is there something you're not telling-" Randy cut Cordula off with a harsh reply.

"I was booted out, okay?" Randy and Elsie gave him shocked looks and so did the rest of the team with the exception of Monique who merely raised a brow.

**~oOo~**

"Delinquent on Class assignments, attendance has been spotty at best" The adviser kept on saying whatever was written on that brown folder "He's been looking out for the environment with my organization" Nick defended him.

"Listen it really isn't my decision" The adviser said a she closed the folder "It's a waste of my time anyway I can ace any of your exams in my sleep" The adviser gave Randy a stern look "Look I know you think you're slumming it in a lowly community college_" A loud roar came from the outside, startling the people inside.

"What was that?" The adviser asked as he looked around. Outside, Cordula shot up from her seat in the docks to see Godzilla surface up and roar in anger and swished his head around before he dove back down.

_Godzilla what's wrong?_

"Godzilla!"

Cordula screamed as she waved her arms around, tying in vain to get his attention but to no avail. Her eyes narrowed she saw his eyes closed as he thrashed around and roared. Nick and the others came racing out "What's his problem?" Randy asked.

"Elsie answered back" Nick saw Cordula and ran up to her "Nick, something's wrong! I can't get him to stop!" She screamed "Stop! Go back! Back in the water!" Cordula gasped when she saw Godzilla prepare to release his Atomic Breath

At Them!

Somebody pushed her and Nick towards the water just as soon as Godzilla released his Atomic Breath. Cordula gasped a she surfaced up the water and coughed before she gazed up at Godzilla who immediately dove underwater.

Elsie pulled her up while Randy assisted in helping Monique and Nick "Somebody wanna tell me what that was?" Elsie asked as she looked at Nick and Monique "A wake-up call" Monique answered. Cordula merely looked back into the water with a worried look.

**~oOo~**

The sound was gone but so was probably his father and female's trust on him!

He roared in anger inside his den before letting out a mourning cry when he watched again from his memories the worried looks his father and his female were giving him just before he almost killed them.

Didn't they hear that awful sound?

**~oOo~**

Cordula yawned as she started to head home when she noticed Randy talking to someone in the phone "Okay...I'll meet you there in the morning" That was all she heard before Randy ended the call "Going somewhere Randy?" Cordula asked and Randy turned sharply at her with wide eyes.

"Oh..yeah! Just some school stuff I need to take care with "You know...you don't have to hide the truth about you being booted out, we're your friends and we always trust each other" She saw Randy wince from the corner of her eye before he nodded.

"Yeah..."

**~oOo~**

Cordula woke up early in the morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all as she stretched her limbs and groaned appreciatively when they made a nice crack. The smell of breakfast made her rush downstairs to see her father making sunny-side ups "Morning kiddo, after that last fiasco that night did you sleep well?" Joe asked and Cordula shook her head.

"I can't seem to get something right dad, Godzilla can't just attack Nick and I without any reason" Joe looked at Cordula sadly "He's an animalordula, they mostly rely on instinct and you did say Godzilla was intelligent right? Maybe he figured out he was different from the rest of you" Cordula looked down at her plate.

"Maybe.." She mumbled "Though I am confused on why he suddenly turned his back on you and that Tatopoulos guy" Cordula gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" Joe grabbed a book about animals in a nearby table and began skimming over the book.

"Usually, when you said that Godzilla imprinted on Tatopoulos because he thought Tatopoulos is his father, it is a natural instinct for a baby to be near his/her own parent and possibly becomes protective especially when he realizes his father is shorter than him and there are bigger threats"

Cordula looked at her father who gave her a worried look "I don't know why but for the past few times you said to me Godzilla always saved you and the team when in peril yet now he is acting like this...There is something wrong we are not seeing just in the surface. When did Godzilla exactly started to become like this?" COrdula pondered and wracked her brain for an answer.

She snapped her fingers "The Warehouse!" She said. Joe gave her a confused look "I'm sorry honey but what does a warehouse got to do with-" Cordula cut him off as she began to talk excitedly "When I got to Godzilla he was eating a pile of fish that was handed down to him and then there were some robots flying around mostly in his head almost as if they were trying to plant something in it!" Cordula gasped.

"It was a set-up for Godzilla to come out of his den and while he was distracted, they must have placed something on his head!"

"That could be the answer" Joe said before Cordula began running back to her room to change her clothes "I must tell the team right away!" Joe coughed as he raised a brow in front of the door that was separating him and and his daughter.

"Young lady today is a Monday, pack your bags for school and go visit the team tonight. They're not going to disappear!"

There was a thump in the room before a groan of despair "Why now did it have to be in a school day?!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula never ran so fast in her life out of the school just as the bell rang for dismissal "Watch it fish girl!" Someone yelled but she barely made any apology as she raced out of the school gate and hailed a taxi.

"Where to ma'am?"

"H.E.A.T Headquarters and fast!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula payed the driver a tip before she began sprinting to the gate but not before she almost crashed into Randy riding his motorbike "Randy?! Where are you going?" Cordula called out but Randy was already too far ahead to even hear her.

Cordula turned and quickly went inside just in time to hear a roar. She went into the docks to see the rest of the team looking at Godzilla who was slowly advancing towards the city "It's not behavior Modification" Nick said with his eyes on the binoculars before he handed them to Elsie.

"Involuntary Motor Control?!"

"Nick! Godzilla is-" Cordula opened her mouth to speak but Nick cut her off "Just like a big puppet and guess who's pulling the strings" Nick said as he turned back and walked pass by a stunned Cordula. Her gaze swept over to the team then at Godzilla's disappearing form.

_I was too late to tell them._

**~oOo~**

Elsie, Mendel and Cordula boarded on the Heat Seeker and Elsie began to hit full throttle as they began to catch up to Godzilla "Hey! You wanna stay outside the lake? Whoa!" Mendel gasped when he felt himself fall from all the shaking and landed on a chair.

He turned back on the monitors "Come on N.I.G.E.L, just one quick ear exam and we all go home" Mendel pleaded as N.I.G.E.L slowly approached Godzilla "Subject Acquired. Approaching Target Area" Cordula leaned on Mendel's shoulder from behind as she watched the video feed from NI.G.E.L and gasped when she heard Godzilla's pained cries broadcast-ed before N.I.G.E.L got shaken off.

"No...N.I.G.E.L" Mendel whispered "I thinkN.I.G.E.L's the least of our problems" Elsie said as she stared ahead to see Godzilla now attacking a military operative base "What's he doing at a military base?" Mendel asked "Maybe he's just a little clumsy?" Elsie asked uncertain if that was the right answer.

"Or maybe he's declaring war on the United States Army" Mendel said

"He's being controlled" Cordula cursed "Remember what Nick said, when did Godzilla started to become like this? It was after you guys met Cameron Winter" Elsie and Mendel loked at each other before the three gasped when missiles that missed Godzilla started to head towards them "You think we overstayed our welcome?" Mendel asked hesitantly "You read my mind" Elsie said as she backed the boat just in time before the missiles dived down right from the spot where they originally were.

"Godzila!" Cordula screamed when one of the missiles managed to hit Godzilla on the head and managed to knock him down "We are sitting ducks here until Nick and Monique do something!" Cordula cursed before she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked before a familiar voice reached her ears "Cordula are you in the Heat Seeker?" Cordula blinked "Randy? Wh-Wha-Why are you calling? When Nick said-" Randy interrupted her sentence.

"I managed to hack into the cyber flies and one is coming to get you. You'll be sent to Godzilla, there's neural stimulaor locked on one of his ears" Cordula nodded "Alright, I'm on my way up" She ended the call and turned to Elsie and Mendel who had confused looks on their faces.

"I've got a pick up coming for me" Her head shot up to see one cyber fly heading towards their direction "It's one of those cyber flies" Mendel gasped and Cordula ran up to the railings "You cn't possibly-' Mendel didn't finish his sentence when Cordula literally jumped on top of the cyber fly and began flying up to Godzilla.

"The girl has guts..."

Elsie commented before grinning.

**~oOo~**

"Hold on Godzilla!"

Cordula screamed as she held on for dear life on the cyber fly as it flew along with the other cyber flies towards Godzilla "Randy, if you can hear me I am not going to try this again!" Cordula gulped as she slowly approached Godzilla who was already on the water.

_Nick and Monique must have destroyed the console but it is not over yet._

She watched as the cyber fly she was riding on was about to aim in Godzilla's ear where there seemed to be a small device on Godzilla's neck "This is for Godzilla!" She steadied the cyber fly before it fired and the strike aimed true as the cyber fly's sting of electricity managed to hit the stimulator and Cordula watched as it fell off.

Cordula jumped on top of Godzilla's head as Godzilla let out a roar and Cordula waited until he got full control of his body "Easy there big guy, you've been through a lot" Cordula cooed as she rubbed his head wherever she can reach right now.

Godzillalet out a rumbled coo in response, glad he was back and the ringing stopped. Cordula gasped when she saw F-18 Airstrike launch their missiles at them. Can they not see she is here with Godzilla?!

_Right, a human's eye can't make out a single human so far away._

Cordla cursed before she watched as the cyber flies suddenly flew up and crashed into the missiles and they all exploded "Go back into the water before they send out reinforcements!" Cordula called out as she made a dive straight to the the sea and came back up to see Godzilla looking down at her.

"I'll be fine boy. Now Go!" She watched with a small smile as Godzilla obeyed but not before giving out one last cooing rumble as he looked back before he dove off to the safety in the depths of the sea.

The Heat Seeker headed to her direction before a life preserver was thrown at her "Glad to see you still kicking" Elsie called out to her and Cordula let out a sigh before she gasped whenN.I.G.E.L resurfaced, intact.

_Now that's new._

"N.I.G.E.L, you're alive" Mendel gasped with relief which went down whenN.I.G.E.L let out a small noise that would have been considered in humans standards as a groan in pain beforeN.I.G.E.L sank back to the bottom of the sea.

"Oh..."

Mendel sighed and Elsie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Can you guys just help me up before you mourn overN.I.G.E.L please, it's getting cold out here" Cordula pleaded.

**~oOo~**

"Achoo!"

"And this is why I told you no swimming at night for you" Joe said as he read the thermometer and nodded. Cordula shivered as she blew her nose and looked sheepishly at dad "Please don't tell me you called in Aunt Jane for her-" Cordula was cut off when the door to her room burst open and the assault of a very familiar yet very disgusting scent made Cordula feel green.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece!" Jane Davis smiled as she pelted Cordula with kisses before she handed Cordula a steaming hot broth "I got my favorite soup cure for those little boo-boos just for you" Jane cooed as she pinched Cordula's delightfully red shaded cheek.

Cordula groaned and wished she cold have just drowned while her father grinned in the background.


	8. Cat and Mouse

"Ah...don't you just love the times an old man like me can still do with his daughter?" Cordula grinned at her father. They were having nightly fishing competition every first day of the week and was considered a ritual bond between father and daughter when they don't see each other often simply because of their jobs.

Her father with his fishing company and Cordula as H.E.A.T's intern on Godzilla and other mutations out there.

"You know sweetheart, I think it's time you find yourself someone to love" Joe said and Cordula nearly missed hitting her palm with the hook. She chuckled nervously "Why would you ask that?" Joe sighed "I'm getting old and I can't live forever and keep you under my roof. I need to know that there is someone out there who will look out for you when you either need or don't need it, cause of your stubbornness" Cordula rolled her eyes and lightly jabbed him in the arm.

"Thanks for the worry dad, maybe I'll find someone, just not today" Cordula gasped when her fishing rod "I got something!" She screamed "First one to get their catch on the boat wins!" Joe screamed and they began reeling in their line. Cordula frowned when she noticed that her line was getting heavier and heavier.

It wasn't until something big resurfaced did she realized she was staring into the eyes of her favorite reptile "Looks like you got yourself awarded to have the biggest catch of the day" Joe joked when Godzilla let out a low coo directly at Cordula.

"Yeah...looks like I did" Cordula chuckled a bit before petting Godzilla's snout before he disappeared into the water.

Cordula's phone began to ring and she took it out to read who was calling her "Nick Tatopoulos" She read and sighed before he picked up the phone call "What is it Nick...what? When did that happen?...Alright, I'll meet you there in 10" She hanged the phone and looked at her father's raised brow with a grin on his face.

"Looks like another mutation breach" Joe said and Cordula sighed and nodded. Joe revved up the engine and the two were on their way to dry land.

**~oOo~**

Cordula stared at the old walls in fascination before proceeding on right behind Nick "I do not see why it was necessary for all of us to come down here" Monique said "We were just about to reopen this stretch till my guys found these" A worker said as he shined his light towards pipes that were leaking.

"Yeah..first we thought it might be the handiwork of some homeless, a lot of them live down here" Cordula looked around and saw footprints that were covered by dirt by and it was too old to be identified clearly on what it was.

"Oh, this is a matter for the police or a social worker, no?" Monique asked a she turned her gaze to Nick "I don't think so..." Nick said as he picked up a concrete "See these bite marks? This concrete's been chewed through" Monique looked at him with wide eyes.

"I found something!" Cordula called out and everyone began surrounding her "Was this tunnel here?" The worker shook his head "I don't believe it was even there before" Nick nodded "Mendel, send N.I.G.E.L in" Mendel nodded as he placedN.I.G.E.L in front of the cave.

"Temperature Standing at 12 Degrees Celsius. 6% Downward Gradient"N.I.G.E.L's voice boomed through the video feed as they watched the robot move forward into the darkness "You would prefer to rely on a tinker toy?" Monique scoffed. Mendel looked at her, slightly offended.

"N.I.G.E.L is not a toy" He emphasized before turning his gaze back to the video feed "The Soil Is A Golden Brown With Equal Parts Of Each-"

Mendel glared down at Randy who was innocently not looking at him smugly "Ugh...mess withN.I.G.E.L's vocal protocols again sparky?" Mendel growled as he glared at Randy "Oh...creepy" Mendel joked with arms raised in surrender.

"This is a waste of my time!"

Monique suddenly snapped and Cordula, too busy watchingN.I.G.E.L, instantly flinched away from the sudden tone and turned to see Nick walk up to Monique "You and I talk now" Nick said, his tone was stern but there were signs of confusion too. Cordula watched the pair walk away before she turned her gaze to the video feed.

"Can you boys stop arguing for one second?"

Elsie suddenly argued and before Cordula knew it, there was a full blown argument on whose fault it was concerning Monique suddenly snapping at them. Cordula sighed and rubbed her forehead before she gasped when she saw something sneaking up in front ofN.I.G.E.L.

"Guys look!"

Cordula called out and they only saw half of the creature that resembled a sewer rat before the connection broke off "N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed when he heard the robotic noise of scream coming fromN.I.G.E.L before static.

"Let's go get Nick"

**~oOo~**

"Nick!" Mendel called and Nick abruptly turned around and thus ending the discussion he had with Monique "N.I.G.E.L's found something" Mendel said as he replayed the video feed "Actually something's foundN.I.G.E.L" Randy said as they watched again the feed.

A noise coming from the sea made all eyes turn to Godzilla as he resurfaced, drenching all of them with water. Mendel let out an uneasy sound, not liking to be even this close to the great reptile "Doesn't even know we're here. He's hunting" Nick stated "Hunting for the sewer rats?" Cordula asked before she gasped when they saw a large rat jump out of the shadows and Godzilla roared and charged at it.

"Guess we now know"

Elsie commented and Cordula groaned. Why does it have to be rats?

**~oOo~**

He roared as he followed one of the intruders, determined to kill every single one of them. They were here somewhere, hiding in this place where his pack and his female lives. He would not risk their lives if he let's the intruders grow and populate.

This was his territory and no intruder would dare mock him by living underneath his home.

He roared in anger when one of the intruders managed to escape through the subway and he headed back into the water in anger but still on the hunt to find their nest and kill them all.

**~oOo~**

Cordula sighed as they watched Godzilla's disappearing form beneath the surface "At least he's out of the city" Elsie commented, trying to lighten the now darkened mood when not only was the city infested with mutated sewer rats, the military are now disrupting the hunt and making it harder for Godzilla to easily track them down.

"I can take down any mutation whether it be a worm, a moth or even an alien from outer space if there ever is one but why did it have to be rats. I have an instinctive allergy towards them"

**~oOo~**

The team headed towards a military camp just outside the city and Cordula soon heard someone yelling "I'm just getting the city put back together and I am not allowed to sit idly by while that monster tears it apart!" Another voice that Cordula recognized as Major Hicks followed.

"Our options are limited until the city's been evacuated" Nick's parted the flaps of the tent and went inside followed by the rest of the crew "There's no need for that Major" Nick said and both men snapped their eyes towards Nick.

Major looked relieved while the Mayor looked pissed.

"Godzilla is destroying Manhattan!" The mayor said, his voice loud and Cordula wondered if the Mayor had hearing problem to be even speaking that loudly "He's only defending his territory, if we get rid of the rat , Godzilla will leave too" Nick explained "I'm suppose to bet the safety of Major Metropolis on your hunch?" Cordula coughed to gain their attention.

"Nick's spot on concerning the territorial part, it's only natural for an animal to defend his/her territory" Cordula confirmed. Nick's gave her a grateful look before turning to Major Hicks "Major Hicks, how soon before you're ready for an airstrike?" Nick asked.

"Two hours" Major Hicks replied "Fine, while your setting up, my people will take care of the rat and Godzilla" Nick said and Major Hicks complied but not without a reminder.

"Two hours worm guy, any longer and you better be out of the line of fire" Major Hicks said. Nick nodded before all of them headed out of the tent "We have to find a way to drive that rat out of the city. Any ideas?" Nick asked "I know this Pied Piper" Randy said, pertaining to the man whistling a flute that drove the mice away.

"I can rig up something keen on rat pheromones to trap them" Mendel suggested "I'll synthesize a tranquilizer" Elsie added "I wouldn't be able to help anything except sneeze whenever a rat comes by. I get allergies, must have gone from my mom" Cordula said before a familiar news van was parked.

"Hey Nick!" Audrey called out as she ran into him "Looks like we're chasing the same story. Mind if we tag along?" Audrey asked politely, her eyes gleamed with excitement of working with Nick "Think of it as a date" Animal said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah...taking your girlfriend on a mission to a place infested with rats is what I seriously call a Mission Date" Cordula said with a huff.

**~oOo~**

They entered a dark tunnel with Monique carryinga tranquilizer gun and Cordula wearing a mask. Randy checked the monitor for life signs before Mendel suddenly gave a sneeze, surprising everybody.

"Sorry, Rat Dander" Mendel said sheepishly before they proceeded. They found the end of the tunnel and they ended up in what appears to be an old underground warehouse "This doesn't make any sense, I'm picking up readings from every direction" Mendel said as he typed in his mini-computer for further analysis but the same readings keep popping back up.

A loud sound from the let made Monique arm the tranquilizer gun "Company" Was all she stated before all heads turned to see three men emerge from one of the entrances that lead to this place "Well, well, well looks like we got us some competition from the college cent" Nick narrowed his eyes and Cordula glared.

"You think this is a game?" Nick asked "Not hardly city boy" The leader of the three men said "This is a serious hunt for a serious predator" The man in red said "But don't you worry your pretty little head miss. We can handle it" The last one said a little arrogantly and that reminded Cordula as to why she never even showed interest in men.

They were too arrogant, some men she meets in life.

"Oh yes, please protect me" Monique said in a deadpanned tone while still being able to be sarcastic about it. She pointed her gun towards them and fired as the three men dove out of the way with some protests.

Cordula screamed when a large rat appeared with the tranquilizer dart embedded on its skin. Everyone moved out of the way as the rat swayed and moved sluggishly before falling unconscious.

Everyone gathered around the sleeping creature Nice shooting baby doll" One of the men said "Silence!" She said sharply "You underestimated the dosage" Monique said as she looked at Elsie "It's asleep isn't it?" Elsie argued back.

"I'll call Hicks. We'll have to drag it up to the surface" Nick said "Not so fast egghead" The leader of the men said "This here's our trophy" He said "Wait a minute, you weren't the one that shot the rat down" Cordula argued as Monique halted the man from advancing forward.

"Sorry, this here's a scientific anomaly. It'll be studied" Nick said with his arms crossed. Cordula suddenly sneezed when thousands of hisses echoed around them and Audrey saw pairs of red eyes staring straight at the group.

"Uh...guys, I think there's plenty for everybody" She said as she touched Animal's shoulder who immediately looked around. Cordula sneezed again when rats appeared in every direction, blocking any exits.

The rats slowly started to advance towards them "Great...We found the nest" Cordula groaned before she sneezed again. Mendel screamed when one rat managed to get close to him "Take Cover!" Nick screamed and everyone separated in every direction.

"Don't listen to him men, Fire!" The leader of the three men said and they began shooting "Are you insane? With your firing this whole place is going to collapse!" Cordula shouted, seemingly reminding them that they were not above ground.

"You tryin' to kill us?!" Randy screamed. Cordula moved out of the way as debris began to fall. She bumped into Nick before they watched as the leader of the three men was taken by a rat. Nick ran after him only to be caught by a rat waiting behind the shadows.

"Nick!" Cordula screamed as she ran after him, coughing along the way "Nicky! No!" Audrey screamed from where she was "Stay down, there's nothing you can do for him" Animal said as he blocked her from even moving a step forward.

Mendel and Elsie ran towards a fallen green truck and hid in there but they were about to be taken had it not been for Monique who diverted its attention from them to her. Unfortunately, she too was also taken when Randy in vain tried to save her.

Just as soon as they came, the rats quickly left what was rest of the group.

Godzilla growled as he tried to catch that sneaky rat but to no avail and he growled in anger as it made another escape to the subway but this time, instead of Godzilla heading back to the water, he quickly dug up the entire subway and found a small group of rats that immediately latched onto him.

Godzilla roared out in anger as he made his way up to the surface, thereby destroying a building as he tried to swat the rats away. He roared at them as he smashed himself to a building purposefully to shake them off but to no avail.

He is one step closer to finding their nest underground.

**~oOo~**

Cordula blindly followed the rats from wherever they were taking Monique and Nicky and she soon found herself in another place though this time, there were a lot of scraps littered around here that looked liked they were placed in various positions.

_The heart of the nest..._

Cordula gulped before she quickly hid herself when she saw the rats placed their capture prey down before they soon began sniffing around and they disappeared just as soon as Cordula heard the ground shaking. It must have been Godzilla.

_He's near._

Cordula quickly sprinted down and landed beside Nick "Nick! Wake up!" Cordula yelled as she shook him awake. Groans from others assured her that they are awake and alive. Soon enough, everyone started to wake up.

"Cordula? How did you-" Cordula shushed him "I followed them and it led me here. The others are safe" Cordula said "Where are we?" Dale asked "A lair" Nick said as Cordula helped him up "Our little pack rats are setting up quite a home for themselves" Cordula grumbled.

"Apparently they have gathered their next meal as well"

"Great, what I wouldn't give to see daylight again" Cordula said as she crossed her arms before she coughed, her allergies acting up "I don't see any food" Cordula gave Dale a rather "Are-you-stupid" look before he realized who the meal was.

"Oh..."

"Between the diseases they're probably carrying and their enlarged appetites, Manhattan is gonna be an ER ward within days" Nick explained before the ground shook again "Its Godzilla" Cordula said "The battle's moving closer. That puts us right below ground zero" Nick said and Bill turned to him.

"We gotta get outta here"

"Hey, a tunnel" Hank said before he screamed when one of the rats was suddenly in front of him. Everyone froze when the rat screeched at them before backing down when another shake from the ground erupted.

Monique looked at Nick for options before N.I.G.E.L's voice rang through them "Wonderful Assortment Of Clay And Bedrock. Always Have Something In The Freezer In Case Of Unexpected Guests" Never was Cordula so happy to hearN.I.G.E.L's voice, she could have kissed him.

"Why waste your time on that thing?" Monique questioned "We can transmit throughN.I.G.E.L" That was all Nick said before he began talking

"Elsie I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm sending a signal onN.I.G.E.L's frequency. We have no idea of our location if Randy can zero in on the signal, maybe you can find out where we are exactly"

Nick huffed whenN.I.G.E.L went down and he threw it away before he turned to everyone "Gather anything that might be useful as a weapon. Flares, flashlights, anything" Cordula nodded before she began digging.

"Who died and made you king?" Dale asked with a small glare "Can we stop arguing for once and work together!?" Cordula snapped "Do you want to be in charge or would you rather survive?" Monique asked with a small glare.

Nobody said anything after that as they began to search for whatever there is under the scraps and rubble and to use it as a weapon. A few minutes later, Cordula heard Dale picking up a fight with Nick. Ugh, what is up with men theses days? Is pride really worth it than your own life?

"What are we letting him waste our time for we're sitting ducks!" Nick looked at Dale with determination and fire in his eyes "Listen to me, you wanna get outta here alive?" He asked "What's the point?" Dale asked back before Bill sharply spoke up.

"Shut up Dale! What do we do college boy?"

Cordula let out a small shriek when one of the rats appeared in front pf her face. She let out a sneeze that seemed to startled the creature, giving her time to run towards Nick as he held a flare right in front of the rat who immediately shied back.

"Subterranean creatures aren't real crazy abut bright lights" Nick said as the creature circled them around but maintaining distance "Reinforcements incoming!" Cordula said a she pointed at the rats that were slowly coming out of their hiding place.

All of them retreated back into the cave behind them before it was blocked by a big black rat, probably the leader of this pack. Cordula sneezed again, her vision went blurry for a moment before she shook her head.

They were in a standstill.

Nick knew that the flare wouldn't be able to last much longer. A loud shake from the Earth made the rats screech and Cordula watched as they suddenly ran towards a specific corner before the walls crumbled and out came an enraged lizard.

"Godzilla!"

**~oOo~**

He turned to see his father and one of his father's pack members. He growled when he was hit by an unfamiliar smell of the three men with his father. What enraged him all the more was how sick his female was.

She smelt of illness and it was steadily growing. How long had his father and his female been here?

He needed to get her out of here now!

**~oOo~**

Godzilla let lose an Atomic Breath at the rats as they scattered around but he was quick to gather them all in one place and burn them to the ground just as soon as he began sealing the entrances to their nest.

"Take Cover!" Nick screamed and they immediately went inside just as Godzilla sealed the entrances, including theirs. Cordula coughed when dust settled in her eyes and blinked back when it all settled.

"Everyone alright?" Cordula sneezed again "Nothing but medicine that can fix" She said with a smile. The three men stood up and tried to gain sense at what had just happened.

"Think so.."

"I'm good.."

"You got lucky"

Cordula really had had it with this man, what was up with him that he tries to pick a fight with Nick "Godzilla sealed off the rat's lair" Nick said as he pointed back to the rocks blocking the entrance "And us with it" Bill said before Monique shushed them when they heard something from up above.

"Down!"Monique whispered harshly and all landed in a heap once again when a small explosion up above sent them to the ground. Cordula coughed before she looked up to see the others okay and alive.

"Anyone still breathing?" Major Hicks called down from the hole. Cordula's answer was a large sneeze "Don't worry Cordula, I got you an antidote for that!" Mendel called out. Never was Cordula glad to see Mendel.

"Major, how did you find us?" Nick asked. Randy appeared behind the Major "With a little help from...the amateurs" Randy answered as Animal descended down with a rope on his hand.

Audrey followed soon after and immediately ran to Nick and threw her arms around him. Cordula raised a brow but then smiled as she watched the two.

"Miss me?"

**~oOo~**

"Mendel...you are my savior"

Cordula sighed when she felt the clog in her nose fade away as well as the swelling in her throat "Oh it was nothing that can be fixed" Mendel said humbly.

"Hey Nicky! Urgent call from Manila, something about giant lobsters"

"The Heat Seeker will be primed in five"

Elsie suddenly said and Cordula blinked. Two mutations in one night? Looks like she was going to have to wing it with her father tomorrow on their activity.

Her gaze went to Nick and Audrey "Rain check?" Audrey asked as she held her hands out towards Nick who immediately latched onto hers.

"Ha...looks like its gonna be a pretty rainy season"

Thunder boomed, signaling a rain coming and Cordula even wondered if she was ever going to have someone just like how Nick acted towards Audrey who will watch over and take care of her.


	9. What Dreams May Come

Cordula snuggled herself further to bed as she escaped the reality of the world where there was no worries for her life being in danger for some mutation problems or no worries for the school grades that seem to be going on and off for her as time went by.

Her dream however was consisting with her and the gang relaxing in a what appeared to be a remote island with Godzilla laying right beside it. What an ideal summer vacation dream.

"Hey Cordula, could you pass me on the sauce!" Elsie called out from underneath a beach umbrella with a magazine in her hands "I'm on it!' Cordula called out and she ran to where the ice box was. Godzilla let out a croon and she stared into the orange yellow eyes of her beloved monster.

"Hang in there big guy, food's almost ready"

Godzilla gave her a long lick that made Cordula laugh and giggle before she heard her father calling out her name "Cordula!" She blinked and looked around, her friends seem like they didn't hear her father's scream.

"Dad?"

"Cordula sweetheart! Wake UP!"

Cordula gasped when her eyes opened to nothing but blackness before a flashlight was shined down upon her and she squinted "Dad? What's going on?" Cordula moaned before she sat up from her bed to see her father light up a candle on her bed side table.

"Must have been a power shortage, you were really out of there in your dream. What was it all about?" Cordula crossed her arms and looked away "Nothing that you need to worry about" Just then, Cordula's phone began to ring and she shook her head in disbelief when she saw that it was Nick's number.

"Really? At this hour?" Cordula picked up her phone and Nick's voice echoed in her ears "Cordula, meet us at the complex building near the market. There's been a high voltage accident" Before Cordula could say anything, Nick hung up and Cordula sighed before hot coca was placed in her hands.

"At least you get to have something nice before you go off again this time" Cordula gave a small smile to her father as she quickly drank her drink and grab her coat.

**~oOo~**

The sound of sirens were the first things Cordula heard before the sight of the burnt complex. She made her way to growing crowd of people who had awoken early in the morning from the commotion.

She spotted Nick crouched down and picking up debris of what was left of the building and headed over to him "What happened here?" Cordula asked as she scanned the area "Gotta admit the damage done" Cordula muttered before Randy showed up with his dark green backpack along with a sluggish Mendel with N.I.G.E.L.

"Man, somebody really partied hard" Was the first thing Randy commented as Nick stood up to turn to them "Oh, I can't believe you dragged me out of bed at this hour" Mendel said as he looked at his wristwatch to check the time.

"They woke me, I woke you" Nick said, hinting the fact that if they sent him on a mission without his team's notice, he'll bring his team along the ride. Elsie was the last to come and Cordula noted that Monique was missing, usually the French Spy would be here early.

"So, what hit this place?" Elsie asked as she brought out her radiation transmitter and set it up. Cordula looked around and noticed sparks coming from some electrical wires.

"Power Surge?"

Cordula answered but it more of a question than a statement "I don't know why but this was the only building in the block affected" Nick said in a thoughtful look as he looked around to survey the area one more time.

"Let's run a computer search" Nick suggested and Mendel immediately went to work with N.I.G.E.L tailing behind him "Unusual Storms, Nearby Power Plants, anything that screams high voltage" Nick turned to Randy and Cordula who gave him a thumbs up "You got it _jefe_" Randy said as the two split up to search for anything out of the ordinary in and out of the building.

"No radiation" Elsie confirmed as she checked her transmitter one last time "Hey your those H.E.A.T guys right?" A new voice said and all eyes turned to a man in his early fifties walking up to them "I saw you on the news, I'm the-well, I was the super here" The man said and Cordula had no idea what the man was saying but decided that it was none of her business.

Probably just someone they had met along the way.

"Hey, you mind if we poke around inside?" Elsie asked as she gestured to the destroyed building "Knock yourself out but it ain't my fault the place comes crumbling down on ya" The man said before he walked away with no more words to be said.

"Well Mendel, we need N.I.G.E.L on the front" Cordula called out and Mendel quickly veeredN.I.G.E.L inside the building to do a complete scan "Residual Atmospheric Ionization Detected Inside Structure. 23.7% Above Normal"N.I.G.E.L said robotically "Could the creature have originated from inside the building?" Mendel asked out loud.

Cordula gasped when a small volt of electricity shot right at her, barely missing her shoe "Could be, look at all the electricity coming off in this area" Cordula commented as she moved out of the house to avoid anymore electrical charges.

_Makes sense since I'm also carrying something metallic in my bag. _

Nick's phone suddenly rang and Nick quickly picked it up while the rest of the gang drew near him wondering who was calling him right now.

"Nick Tatopoulos...Hey Monique what's taking you we've been down here for-What?!..I'm on it" As Nick hung up on the phone, everyone straightened up when they took note of the serious tone in his voice.

"Monster's been spotted down by the MTA bus yards" Nick stated before he made his way to the vehicle parked right beside the building "Right behind you jefe" Randy said with an excited tone in his voice before Nick replied "No, I need you to finish your computer search then do a thorough exam of the building. It may tell us more about what we're up against. Randy, Elsie you're in charge here. Cordula, Mendel you're coming with me" Everyone gave him affirmative nods aside from Mendel.

"I am?" Mendel questioned, wondering if it was better risking his life than researching on what they are seriously up against. Cordula gave him a teasing grin "Unless you'd rather hand overN.I.G.E.L to Randy..." Mendel gave Randy a sour look before he followed right behind Cordula.

**~oOo~**

It was easier for them to find a shortcut when the monster was obviously leaving fire and debris everywhere and it didn't help the growing sounds of screaming citizens. Nick quickly gave a hard break as soon as he spotted Monique running up to them and for Cordula to get a good look of the monster.

The creature had a lanky body structure with four legs with one claw on each foot, and two arms with three fingers on each. It also has two tusk-like claws and a horn close to where its mouth opens up.

Nick got out of the car as soon as Monique was in hearing range "People are still trapped inside!" Monique screamed out through the endless screaming "Craven, have N.I.G.E.L get a reading on that thing!" Nick ordered before he ran after Monique who went back into the fray to rescue the trapped citizens.

"Nick wait! Mendel you stay here!" Cordula shouted as she followed after him "Oh don't worry about that...my butts gonna stay here all day. Better him than me" Mendel commented as he activatedN.I.G.E.L and sent the bot away and towards the monster who was sparking up dangerous levels of voltage.

**~oOo~**

Nick and Monique clambered up the stairs and headed towards the people that were trapped inside a room with a fallen locker blocking the exit. Nick and Monique quickly pushed the locker away and the people immediately scrambled outside in a desperate attempt to run away before Cordula came barging in the front door and waved her arms wildly.

"DON'T MOVE!"

She barely made it halfway up the stairs before the monster appeared and tore half of the front of the building. Cordula dived down and covered her head before Monique helped her up "You should've stayed with Mendel" Monique said sternly and Cordula gave her a small glare "Whose gonna be watching your backs then? Besides Mendel's fine on his own" The monster roared out in anger, cutting the girls off.

"This way!" Nick called out as he led them back inside the room. The people let out small noises of despair when Nick saw the monster about to fire this side of the building "Move!" Cordula yelled, pulling the people in the line of fire out of the way before the monster sent a burst of high voltage.

"Is there another way out?" Monique called out to Nick who looked around for anything to help them get out of here. Cordula spotted a broken steel door lying casually in the debris "Nick help me with this" Nick gave Cordula a grateful smile as the two of them grabbed the sides of the door.

"There's always another way out!" The two dragged the door and used it as a slide to the roof of a bus outside the building and with Monique first, they slowly led the people to safety, making sure all are accounted for "Here, watch your step" Nick said as he balanced out a woman with unsteady legs, probably still in shock at what is happening right now.

Cordula gasped when she saw the creature advancing with electrical charges surging against its mouth. A robotic voice echoed in her ears and she couldn't be more happy to see N.I.G.E.L come save the day and get destroyed as usual.

"Atmospheric Ionization 97.6% Above Normal. Electrical Charge Extending Into Theta Frequency"

The creature in front of them let out an angry groan before everyone ducked when it sent a nearby bus exploding and another, it seemed like it turned its anger toN.I.G.E.L instead. Mendel desperately movedN.I.G.E.L away but even the yellow bot could not escape the creature's dangerous electrical surge.

"N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed when he saw his beloved robot explode into nothing. The creature walked away from the people to look forN.I.G.E.L, probably wondering if the bot survived and as Nick kept his gaze on the creature, it suddenly screamed and threw a bus at them and with no time to think, Nick wrapped his arms around Cordula who yelped as he jumped.

Cordula grunted when she felt something akin to a sprain in her leg as they both tumbled down before the buses crashed into each other. Everyone watched as the creature angrily swiped every bus in sight. Nick and Cordula slowly stood up before Cordula hissed.

"Are you guys alright?" Mendel asked as he ran up to them "I think I sprained my ankle" Cordula groaned before Monique supported her. The creature blew up a gasoline station and while everyone made a run for it and away from the creature.

"Anything you can tell us about that thing Mendel" Cordula asked through all the noise "According to the readings that thing is pure electromagnetic energy" Mendel said "Big surprise..." Cordula added with a big frown before the creature noticed them and began to walk towards them, smashing and destroying everything in its path.

Monique and Nick helped Cordula as she hobbled to get away from the creature before they found themselves at a dead end and with no where left to run. Mendel let out a small scream in fear as the creature lowered its head with sparks of electricity shooting from it's tusks.

Before Nick and the others could say goodbye and think of their funerals, there was a loud roar from behind them before a familiar foot appeared right beside them. They made a dive as Godzilla entered the fray and roared at the creature who roared back.

"Godzilla, what is he doing here?" Monique asked as she stood up with Cordula being supported by her "He must have sensed Cordula and I in trouble" Nick said and Cordula gave him a look "You're including me now?" Nick shrugged his shoulders "How else am I going to explain him being so...different around you" Cordula didn't have an answer to that.

"Or he felt the sudden radical ionic polarity in the air" Mendel added "Is that an animal biology or just a theory?" Mendel pondered for a bit before answering "Both actually" Monique gave the three of them a glare "Actually it was a rhetorical question" Monique stated.

The creature gave an electrical swipe at Godzilla who immediately ducked and roared before pouncing on the creature. The creature sent out an electrical surge towards Godzilla making back away.

Godzilla roared before he let lose his Atomic Breath and Cordula felt relieved as the fore consumed the creature but then her eyes went wide when the creature began to grow larger and bigger.

"It's absorbing the energy from his breath" Nick exclaimed and the creature drew out a swift electrical punch at Godzilla who tumbled and began to fall on his back.

Mendel let out a squeal when he watched the towering form of Godzilla slowly descending on them "Don't just stand there! Move!" Cordula calles out as she pulled Mendel and hobbled away.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nick screamed as they made a dash away just as Godzilla toppled over. Godzilla roared out in anger as he unleashed yet again another Atomic Breath.

"Can't you stop him from breathing on that thing?!" Monique asked with frustration edging on her tone. Godzilla roared, knowing unleashing another Atomic Breath would be out of the question so he used his enemy's now grown size as an advantage as he gave the creature a hard shove.

Smoke enveloped the creature as it landed on some buses. Godzilla charged through the smoke and roared in anger when he couldn't sense the creature anymore.

He sniffed around for a trace of its scent but it seemed to have vanished as well.

"Its gone" Nick said with a worried look. A creature that big couldn't just disappear like that. Mendel checked his transmitter and frowned as well in confusion.

"I'm not getting any readings..." Mendel stated. Cordula gave Godzilla a grateful smile in thanks which he awarded her with a soft croon before a low growl when he noticed how odd she walked lately.

She was injured.

Now he was more determined to find the creature that threatened his father's life and managed to injure his female.

**~oOo~**

As firefighters came in after the heat of the battle, medical persons swarmed over the injured and their top priority were those that received shocks from the monster.

Cordula winced lightly as the medical person attending to her finally finished creating a splint for her "Make sure not to do anything strenuous for bow if you want that ankle to heal faster" Cordula nodded in thanks before she was released.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked once she walked over to them with slight limping here and there.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a bit better now that this baby's here" Cordula said, gesturing to her splint before Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?...Elsie what have you got?"

They all watched the serious expression Nick had on before he hung up the phone and turned to them.

"Was that Randy and Elsie? What did they find?" Cordula asked "Apparently our giant spark has a connection somewhat to a Sydney Walker. See if you can find anything about that man around here" They all nodded and went to their separate ways around the MTA bus yards to find anything about Sydney Walker.

**~oOo~**

"Let's review, Walker works with electricity"

"And the creature is a walking humanoid electromagnetic field"

"It attacked Walker's workplace and neighbors but spared his apartment"

Nick, Elsie and Monique concluded all the information the team had gathered about Walker and his connection to the creature.

"I see where you're going, Walker secretly hates his job and everyone around him so when he accidentally mutates into a giant bug zapper, he decides to exact his revenge" Randy said with a smug grin to himself.

Silence filled the air as everyone stared at him "What?" Randy asked as he looked at each off them "Well I can't exactly rule that out. Happened once in a family argument" Cordula mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Either way, that Crackler thing can't be a human mutation it's not even alive" Mendel said and Cordula gave him a confused look.

"Then how does that explain it being able to move" Cordula stated "Yeah and also...Crackler?" Ranfy raised a brow at Mendel who crossed his arms.

"What would you call it?" Mendel said defensively and before the boys could start another round of arguments, Nick cut them off.

"We'd know a lot more if we could just locate Walker" Nick said with a small frown of frustration "Nick, I got a slim lead on his calendar. The last entry is for an appointment at the Manhattan Neural Research Center" Elsie explained.

"You and Randy follow up on that. Mendel can you key in on the creature's ionization?" Mendel nodded in confirmation.

"Piece of cake"

"Then let's go Crackler hunting" Nick said before he and Monique walked out. Mendel looked at them with an unsure look on his face.

"Me too?" Cordula placed a hand on his shoulder "You know...you and Randy could have a bro-bro day" Mendel gave her a look before briskly walking out.

"Wait for me!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula, Nick, Monique and Craven drove through the city with no signs of the Crackler. It wasn't until Elsie called them about Sydney Walker.

"So these theta spikes happened at the same moments the Crackler appeared?"

"That's consistent with N.I.G.E.L's data. The Crackler's electrical frequency is similar to theta brainwaves"

Nick listened to what Elsie got on how Walker was connected to the Crackler. Apparently Walker suppressed his rage for a very long time to the point his subconscious mind formed the Crackler.

**_"You getting all this Nicky?" _**

"Loud and Clear"

Mendel'a transmitter suddenly began to blink rapidly "I'm picking up massive ionization due North" Monique quickly sped up the truck.

"What's Walker mad about now?!" Cordula asked with exasperation. It didn't take long for them to find the Crackler appearing outside the stadium.

"What's in the stadium he's mad about?!"

Cordula asked out loud before Mendel handed her a hand-made electrical weapon "I've reconfigured these to fire at the Crackler's frequency. Identical charges should repel one another, assuming we get close enough" Mendel mumbled out the last part.

Monique gave Mendel a look "As you wish!" She floored the truck directly heading into the Crackler's path "I didn't mean right now?!" Mendel said in a panic before he hastily handed the rest of the weapons out to Monique and Nick.

They quickly fired at the Crackler as green electricity shot throughout the Crackler's lower body. The Crackler let out a painful whine as it lost feeling to its legs before it sent a charge straight at the truck.

"Jump!"

Nick screamed before they tumbled out of the truck just before it blew up. Nick picked up his walkie talkie "Randy, any luck with sleeping beauty?" Nick asked hoarsly.

**_"Elsie's working on it now" _**

"She'd better work fast cause that thing won't stay down any longer!" Cordula said before she noticed the Crackler shake its head before the movements became erratic.

"Randy, the Crackler's still here. Only now its in hyperdrive!" Nick said as the Crackler stared up to the airplane from up above and sent an electrical charge at it only to miss by inches.

"And it appears to have acquired a taste for moving objects!" Monique added. The Crackler roared as it dragged itself out of the stadium.

Once it got back the feeling of its legs, the Crackler began terrorizing everything moving in sight "Randy, without Walker to direct it The Crackler's attacking everything in sight!" Nick explained the situation.

"We really should have thought this through" Cordula muttered as The Crackler followed a chopper desperately trying to get away until Godzilla burst out of the water.

"Perfect timing" Nick said with relief. Godzilla pushed the Crackler to the stadium as he let out a roar. Nick and the others followed after Godzilla as he entered the stadium only to be pinned down when The Crackler pounced.

"Randy, Elsie you guys better do something quick or we're sitting ducks here!" Cordula screamed from the walkie talkie.

There was a few moments of silence before Randy spoke up **_"Nick_****_, Walker's awake. The Crackler's _****_history right?"_** Dread filled inside Nick and Cordula as they stared at the still moving form of the Crackler.

"No" Nick said as the Crackler began sending electrical surges to Godzilla who let out pained screams "Godzilla!" Cordula screamed in horror.

"We've gotta free Godzilla!" Nick said knowing the big guy could only handle so much pain till he's dead "We'll never build up enough charge with these things. We need some larger conductor" Mendel said.

Everyone began looking around for a conductor big enough and Cordula's gaze landed on a metallic flagpole a few yards away.

"Flagpole in sight!" Cordula said "Mental note: Stop making suggestions" Mendel muttered to himseld as they began to run up to it and held out their weapons and began sending up charges into the pole.

"Once we're in capacity the charge will have no where to go but-" Before Mendel could finish, the sudden surge of charges shot towards the Crackler, breaking it away from Godzilla.

Godzilla roared as he dug a whole in which the Crackler thought it was a sign of retreat until Godzilla burst from behind and began dragging the Crackler down.

The stadium rumbled as the fight continued down below, shaking up the surface "Move! Move! Move!" Nick shouted as they ran away before falling debris hit from where they once stood.

The Crackler crawled back out into the surface followed by Godzilla a few feet away as he roared in anger. The team felt hopeless until the Crackler began to slowly fade before it stopped.

"I wasn't the only one who saw that right?" Cordula asked as Nick talked to Randy "Randy something's happening here. What's going on with Walker?" Nick called out.

**_"He just lost it for a sec, we're calming him down.." _**

Randy said and The Crackler continued to fade before reappearing but only now it was consistent and it seemed to have a negative effect on the Crackler.

"No, no, keep him riled up. It seems to have a negative effect on the Crackler" Nick explained. A few moments after Nick spoke, the Crackler was fading faster to the point it stumbled back as if it hit something.

"It's working!" Cordula cheered and Godzilla seemed to be getting on what was happening as he gave his little family a glance before his gaze went back to the enemy.

The Crackler grabbed a metallic globe and filled it with electrical charges to throw at Godzilla but it seem to freeze when it was fading faster than before.

It almost looked paralyzed.

Godzilla roared as he prepared his Atomic Breath and as The Crackler hurled the globe to Godzilla, he returned it back with flames mixed with electricity and it hit dead center on the Crackler as it melted and completely faded in a burst of light.

Godzilla roared out in victory along with Cordula's cheers. Nick sighed, glad this battle's over without any casualties.

"It's over Randy" Nick said through the walkie talkie. Cordula walked over to Godzilla as he bent his head down and sniffed at her before letting out a croon when he realized she was on her way to recovery.

"Thanks for worrying big guy" Cordula said as she patted his snout before she watched him head back to the sea. Nick gave her a smirk with a raised brow.

"What?"

"You seem to have grown a liking to my 'son' Mrs. Davis" He said as he crossed his arms in an effort to give out the father stature look. Cordula merely shook her head.

"Shut up Nick"

**~oOo~**

"So, Walker suppressed his anger for so long, his subconscious mind actually manifested the Crackler"

Nick said while Monique, Cordula and Mendel played The Pool Table Game "With a little help from the Theta Wave Amplifier" Elsie added "All my yelling brought his anger to the surface to his conscious since there was none left to feed the creature" Randy said.

"Take all the credit why don't ya?"

Elsie said as she placed her hands on her hips. Monique handed Nick a cue stick for him to play. Cordula inwardly sighed when the two of them, Randy and Elsie, began another round of argument of who was the team leader.

They finally turned their question to Nick.

"Nicky, I think its high time we establish a chain of command" Elsie said, interrupting Nick from his game "Yeah, tell her who's in charge when you're not around" Randy added.

"Not a problem, Craven is" Elsie and Randy gave him dumbfounded looks while Craven gave Nick a disbelief look on his face "What? Don't you mean Cordula?" Cordula shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm too young to lead"

Mendel groaned knowing now that if Nick never shows up in a mission, he would have to be in the front lines by then.

Oh Joy...


	10. Leviathan

Cordula made sure her camera was on condition before she placed it in her mini bag as the Heat Seeker steadily moved to where the unknown transmission was. She had gotten an assignment in her Xenobiology class to take pictures of unusual alien sightings.

If she ever need a picture, it was today. Some would rather copy and paste but she would rather get her own photo from the real thing.

"According to the sonar we are nearing the Hazard Abyss"

Monique said from the wheel with Nick beside her as he placed the binoculars in front of his eyes "Are we still receiving the signal?" Nick asked as he looked at Mendel who was monitoring the transmission.

"Are we ever?! And we're closing in on the source" Mendel said "I don't see what's the big deal" Randy said from behind Elsie "Tacky on Transmissions?" Mendel asked.

Randy merely gave him a blink and Mendel let out a sigh if annoyance "It's far too complicated to explain" Mendel answered "Faster than light radio waves? What's so complicated?" Elsie asked and Randy looked at Mendel in shock.

"For human science maybe" Mendel said. Cordula clapped her hands "Nice work on that Mendel. Maybe you might just be the man to change society" That made Randy snort.

"What are you saying? Little green men exists?" Randy asked. Mendel gave him a raised brow look "I'm not ruling it out" Cordula raised her hand up "If mutations exists, what's the possibility of alien life forms?" Randy stayed silent after that.

"But then...why is the signal coming from the ocean floor and not like, the Planet Vulcan?" Randy asked again but was left unanswered when Nick called out.

"We've got company!"

Everyone stood in the front to see a ship in the distance "That's Alexander Prelauren's ship" There was an awed gasp coming out of Mendel's mouth.

"Preloran? The Xenobiologist?" Elsie asked in disbelief. Randy simply gave the two a confused look "A Xena-What?" Mendel gave him a brief answer of definition.

"Xenobiologist, a conceptual science. The kid's a genius"

"If Mendel praises the guy as if he were a god of science then I believe he is" Cordula said "In fact, his work on heuristic algorithms profoundly influenced my development of N.I.G.E.L" Mendel explained.

"You rip them off" Randy said as he stood beside Mendel who glared at him "Have you ever considered a career as a 'brain in a jar'?" Mendel asked to which Randy responded by blowing him a kiss.

Cordula, Mendel, Elsie and Nick headed up the front deck when the Heat Seeker got closer to the ship "So what brings him here?" Elsie asked, wondering why a Xenobiologist would be here in the middle of the ocean.

"Clearly he detected the same signal we did" Nick answered Elsie's question "We? It was _my_ discovery" Mendel said to Nick with a frown on his face.

The Heat Seeker docked and immediately they were surrounded by men. Cordula placed the sling around her neck and her camera dangled.

Time for introductions.

**~oOo~**

The captain of the ship briefly explained of what had happened to The Professor and his colleagues.

"They've been down there for three days, far beyond capacity" The captain said solemnly "And you haven't sent a rescue party?!" The incredulous look Nick gave to the captain made the man narrow his eyes.

"Under no circumstances are you to come down after us. Those were Dr. Preloran's exact orders" The captain answered before they all heard the sound of men murmuring and sometimes yelling with fear in their tone.

They all headed to the side of the ship to see whales breaching and moving out of the way from something. The unmistakably roar of Godzilla made Cordula pause as she watched as his dorsal spikes appeared before his whole upper body appeared.

"What's he doing here?" The shock and confusion was noticeable in Elsie's tone "How do I know? Cordula, you got any ideas?" Cordula shrugged "Maybe he senses danger like he always does whenever we're involved" Cordula explained from past experience.

Noises of fear were beginning to get louder the longer Godzilla stayed on the surface "Relax people, there's no reason to panic. He only looks dangerous!" Nick called out to the people "He is actually a sweetheart!" Cordula helpfully added earning looks from her friends.

All of a sudden, Godzilla began to swim towards them at full speed "No! Back!" Nick screamed in a desperate attempt for Godzilla to not crash through the ship. Everyone screamed and began dispersing away from the beast before Godzilla resurfaced again.

Cordula gasped when cold saltwater splashed through her entire body. Mendel gulped as he stared at the closeness he had with Godzilla "Mommy..." He held back a following whimper.

Godzilla raised his snout in the air and began to sniff around, barely noticing his father and his female staring at him in shock as he dived down without even giving them so much as a glance.

"Sonar!"

**~oOo~**

"Passing Twenty-Thousand, Twenty-Five"

All eyes stared at the location of Godzilla as he continued to dive deeper and deeper "The creature's out of range" The captain said when he saw that he could no longer give a reading to where the creature was.

"Heading straight to the bottom of the ocean" Mendel said "I'll bet he thought that we were the source of the tachyon signals and now he's following them down" Nick explained.

"Tachyons are high density electromagnetic particles. A living creature can't detect them" Mendel said "Unless that creature is mutated" Cordula answered with a grim look on her face.

"Indeed, it is almost as laughable a notion as one breathing atomic fire" Monique added. Nick turned to the captain "Captain I'd like to borrow your secondary submersible" Nick said and the captain's eyes narrowed.

"Negative, Dr. Preloran issued direct orders" The Captain declined. Cordula glowered "Well, he didn't give us direct orders" The Captain held back a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I cannot authorize" The Captain responded when Monique walked up to him and showed him her gun. Nick gave Monique a small glare and she gave him a smug one.

**~oOo~**

It didn't take long for them to gain access to the secondary submersible thanks to Monique's...unique talent in letting others do her bidding.

"Mudskipper we are free of umbilical and styling. Beginning the decent"

Nick said through the radio as he and Monique piloted the sub down **_"Roger that log diver 2. You will remain here for 72 hours, beyond that you're on your own"_** The Captain said through the small TV before his figure fizzled out.

"About that little stunt you pulled back there. I don't care if it was just a flare gun"

Nick said with an accusatory tone in his voice "Ugh...always the moral debate" Monique said "Anyone got a deck of cards? This is gonna be one, long fall" Mendel said as he tweaked N.I.G.E.L for a bit.

Cordula flashed her camera to the open water while Randy was sweating beside her with his face slowly paling with nervousness.

**~oOo~**

Cordula woke up with a small yawn and turned her head only to find nothing but water and they were still descending.

"How long has it been?" Elsie asked beside Mendel who checked his watch "Two hours and Thirty-five minutes. Halfway there" He answered with a small hint of a quip.

"Thank goodness" Cordula sighed with relief "Um...guys, this is...uh...far enough, don't you think?" Randy asked, more paler than before and wringing his hands together in nervousness.

"Chill out Randy, sure this thing's tiny but it's made of state-of-the-art acrylic graphite titanium-alloy plating" Mendel said and he made a demonstration by banging the walls of the sub.

"Th-that's good right?"

Randy asked with a small gulp in his tone "Absolutely" Mendel said with ease "I mean the spray from a hairline crack would slice you in half. But we're only a couple miles down, mere hours from the surface" Cordula looked back at the increasingly worried Randy and a calm Mendel.

"Mendel..."

"I think we should go home now, okay?!" Randy suddenly stood up abruptly that he almost knocked down Cordula's camera from her grasp "Randy?!" Cordula screeched.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Randy was in full blown panic as he charged towards Nick and Monique. Nick instinctively grasped Randy's arm as Monique turned her attention to Randy.

"Randy! Randy!, listen to my voice. The deeper we go, the safer we are, the safer we are, the calmer you are"

Monique soothed and it made the others raise their eyebrows at the sudden affectionate move on the French Spy.

"Relax, enjoy the ride"

Monique calmly and Randy stood up with his face suddenly flush and less pale than before. He clasped his hands together with a small grin "So, charades?" He asked casually.

"How did you do that?"

Mendel asked with a stunned look on his face upon which Monique replied only with a smug look on her face. Cordula spotted a school of fish swim by and didn't hesitate to take a quick snap of the photo.

She frowned when she checked the picture when she saw a dark and shadowy figure in the background "Uh...guys...I think we might-" Her sentence was cut short when something big rammed into the sub causing everyone to lose their balance and tense up.

Nick felt chills reach up his spine when something dark swam above them "What is it? Godzilla?!" Elsie asked as she steadied herself before heading up to Nick.

"You're the paleontologist, you tell me" Nick said as the creature swam back "It looks like a Cryptocledius but they died out in the Cretaceous Period 65 million years ago" Cordula grunted as she stood up.

"You might wanna have to recheck that detail later"

"And guess what? It's back" Nick said gravely. The Cryptocledius let out an underwater call similar to that of the whales as it swam directly to the headlights of the sub.

Monique quickly pulled the sub back and narrowly avoided being chomped down. Cordula let out a small shriek when the Cryptocledius suddenly appeared again in front the everyone expected to end up like Pinocchio until the heard the angry roar of Godzilla.

"Yeah!"

Randy cheered from behind Nick "The calvary's arrived!" Randy added to which Nick gave him a smile of relief as Godzilla roared and charged at the Cryptocledius.

Everyone held on when something swam pass by and hit the sub again "I'm gonna be sick" Mendel moaned as he shut his eyes and felt hus stomach do a roll.

"Out the window compadre" Randy commented, not wanting the sub to smell of Mendel vomit even if it means filling the sub with water.

"Blow the tanks!" Nick ordered and Monique quickly let lose an amount of air to steady the sub "We're just bailing on Godzilla?" Randy gave Nick an incredulous look.

"We're in no position to help. I suspect he'll do just fine without us"

Nick explained "And if he should perish?" Monique asked as Elsie walked up right to her "You better hope Cryptocledius don't like french fries" Elsie said as they continued heading down.

**~oOo~**

A few more hours later, Mendel had taken over Nick's position in the co-pilot seat of the sub as Nick rested in the small cabin crew.

"Sonars picking up something big"

Mendel said and Cordula immediately yawned and stretched her worn out muscles for having to sit so long and decided to wake Nick up.

The two headed up to see a large technological machine that glowed thousands of yellow and bright line lights. Cordula eyed the lights that were heading to at least a certain direction and couldn't help but shudder at how much it sounded like this technology had a pulse.

"What is that thing?" Elsie asked in wonder and awe "Guessing it's the source of Craven's mysterious tachyon signals" Nick explained to her.

"It looks like some sort of alien ship" Mendel said "Really? What made you say that? The obviously high advance technology or the fact that this ship had lights that almost looks like a heart pulse?" Cordula gulped.

"Should we call Scully and Mulder?"

Randy whispered to her ear "You want to test that out now? In front of a ship that might pick up unknown signals?" Cordula shuddered and rubbed her arms to hide the goosebumps slowly appearing.

"How are we suppose to dock?"

Mendel questioned before four green tubes emerged beside the first sub the professor and his cohorts took "Ask a stupid question" Elsie answered as Monique directed the sub to where the tubes hang and they soon found themselves in the docking bay of the alien ship.

Elsie poked her head out first once they secured that the entrance was not filled with water "Well, no welcome wagon" She said as she looked around.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

Randy said as he was the second one to follow after her "Can you guys hurry up! I can't wait to see what's up there!" Cordula's impatient voice echoed in the long hallway.

**~oOo~**

With N.I.G.E.L on the lead, the gang slowly made their way around the alien ship "Facinating, N.I.G.E.L indicates the air is suddenly readjusted to better meet our needs" Mendel said with awe as he looked at N.I.G.E.L's scanner.

"Automated?"

Nick asked from behind "Either that or we are being watched" Monique replied simply and Cordula shuddered as she took pictures "I already feel being watched" She mumbled close to Randy.

"You mean the aliens might still be down here?"

Randy asked as he scooted close to Elsie before a screech from behind them made Cordula scream and for Monique to aim her weapon in the darkness.

Out came two mutated animals that looked a lot like an updated version of the mutated rats that invaded Manhattan. Monique did not hesitate to fire at them as she screamed in French for them to run with her behind them.

"Which way?!" Elsie asked when they realised they have reached the place the road split in opposite ends "Left!" Nick shouted as they turned and continued to run with the creatures after them.

They froze when they really did stop at a dead end "Behind you!" Cordula screamed to the others when the creatures slowly began to approach them.

Nick took a step back and gasped when the wall behind him suddenly dissolved into a space fit for a human to enter. He began to enter before he was pulled back by Elsie "Whoa wait! We don't know what's in there!" She said.

"Could it be worse than what is out here?!"

Monique sharply answered back "Everybody Inside!" Cordula screamed as they all piled in with Monique the last the enter and they continued to move for fear those creatures would come back.

N.I.G.E.L made a sudden stop when the wall in front dissolved and Mendel poked his head out and gasped when he saw the missing doctor on top of what appeared to be a control center.

"I don't know who you are or how you got here but I hope you have good reason for intruding"

"Dr. Preloran, this is a great honor sir" Mendel said with awe and adoration as he took a step forward "You must leave here, immediately" The doctor said coldly, blatantly ignoring Mendel.

Cordula narrowed her eyes at the doctor's tone "But...we came to rescue you" Mendel stuttered "This is a very delicate first contact situation" The doctor said as he walked down the stairs.

"You're trying to establish contact with those...animals back there?!"

Elsie asked the doctor with slight apprehension "Don't be ridiculous, those are merely...guard dogs. Bred from ancient dinosaurs, our hosts are evolved far beyond that and us" Cordula blinked.

"Did you say hosts?! Who are they?"

The doctor ignored her as he continued to walk "They preserve dinosaurs?! How long have they been down here?" Elsie asked, referring to the aliens.

Dr. Preloran pressed a button and images appeared "This ship crashed near the end of the Cretaceous Period, 65 millions years ago" The gang watched in awe.

"And they've been stuck down here ever since?" Randy asked in shock "They've spent most of their time in stasis of course, broadcasting an automated distress beacon" Dr. Prelauren explained.

"The tachyon signal!" Mendel gasped as he stepped forward "Human technology had to reach a level advance enough to detect it" Nick eyed the doctor suspiciously.

"How do you know all this doctor?"

"They told me" the doctor said simply "What do we know about this specie's intention towards our world?" Monique asked and Cordula back her up.

"Monique raises a good question doctor" Nick schooled his features as he stared the doctor down "I'd like to speak to our hosts" The doctor took a few steps away from them.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't allow that"

"Can't or won't!" Cordula called as the doctor pressed a button and the wall beside him dissolved and he quickly entered and the wall was sealed off before Nick and the others could get to him.

"I really don't trust the guy" Cordula muttered to Monique "Something we both can agree on" She said "Anybody seen which controls he used?!" Nick asked.

Mendel looked over at the controls with a pondering look "N.I.G.E.L" Mendel calles out and the robot obediently went to Mendel and randomly pressed a button and the walls opposite from where they were dissolved.

Monique quickly checked to see if the coast on the other side of the wall is clear before she motioned Nick and the others to follow.

**~oOo~**

"What makes you think old yellow here can find Preloran?"

Elsie asked Mendel "I've got him tracking the tachyon signals. If we locate the source, we just might locate Prelauren too" Mendel explained as the continued on before stopping when the wall in front of them dissolve to another chamber room as soon as Nick touched it.

"Whoa..." Randy said as the entered the place. They all looked around before their gazes fell onto the two men suspended on air.

"What are they doing to those men?" Mendel asked "Looks to me like their channel surfing through their minds" Randy answered. Cordula's gaze landed on a screen flickering with images on humane objects and places.

"Looks more like downloading" Cordula said as she pointed at the screen "A crude assessment but essentially corrrect" a robotic voice said from above and they all looked up to see an alien descending down towards them.

"Dr. Hoffman and Sopler are providing us with vital knowledge regarding your species"

Elsie looked at the alien with a small glare "Did you maybe consider...I don't know...Asking!" Elsie emphasized the last part with a yell "They viewed us with suspicion unlike your Dr. Preloran" Nick looked at the doctor to what was close to betrayal.

"How could you be a party to this?"

"What would you have me do?" The Doctor asked "Leave this place as soon as you can. You know as well as I am far concerned that what they are doing is wrong!" Cordula shot back earning a slight glare from the doctor.

"Our technology is clearly inferior to yours. What could you hope to learn?" Monique asked "Simply the transcivilization is ready to be assimilated. Your city's machines infrastructure will serve my people well" Cordula crossed her arms as she called out.

"The way you say it makes me feel like your making the humans race as slaves"

Randy leaned in to whisper in Nick's ear "Meet the new boss, same as the old boss only with the big shiny head and glowing eyes" Nick gave Randy a look.

The gang watched as the alien along with Preloran stood in front of the control system "Those who cooperate will find the new order satisfying even...stimulating" The alien said as yellow electricity swept over him.

"And those who do not?" Monique questioned before she was suddenly flung towards the nearest wall by an unkniwn force and taking Cordula with her who was blocking the way.

"Monique! Cordula!" Randy shouted as they went to their aid. Cordula sat up before she felt ber feet leave the ground when a circle of electric field carried the gang with the exception of Mendel up.

Mendel looked up at his friends then back at Prelauren and the alien beside him "We sense you are conflicted but that you enjoy a great devotion to Preloran. We now offer you an opportunity to join him and us" Cordula gasped and shouted "No!" But it went unheard.

"Ready to take your place in history Dr. Craven?" Preloran asked with a small grin that spoke volumes of what will happen. Mendel froze for a moment, it had always been his dream to work with the Dr. Preloran but by doing so...

"Don't listen to them!" Nick screamed in an effort to try and dissuade Mendel from accepting the offer. Mendel lowered his head before he walked up to Preloran and shook his hand.

"Let us make history together, Dr. Preloran"

"CRAVEN!"

"DON'T DO THIS!"

The gang's screams where useless before they were soon floated towards the center of the room "The variety of knowledge that you possess will now be extracted" The alien said and Cordula gasped when she felt something probe through her mind without permission and it brought pain as she tried to fight it back.

She and the others could barely hear what Mendel and Preloran were talking about before she saw him walk up to N.I.G.E.L "NO!" Nick screamed from beside her with his eyes barely open before Cordula gasped when she felt gravity take effect and landed on her backside.

Shaking herself, she stood up to help N.I.G.E.L into destroying the controls surrounding the room "Craven stop that thing! Someone stop her!" Preloran screamed.

"Bad N.I.G.E.L, stop" Mendel said casually but the bot continued to destroy the controls and soon enough, Nick felt himself fall and landed on his feet.

Nick gave Mendel a small grateful smile before Cordula shouted from across the room "Nick! I need a hand here!" Nick quickly ran to where she was and they both smashed the controls being protected by the glass as soon as they were cornered by more aliens.

The rest of the gang fell with groans of pain.

Nick's eyes went wide when the aliens were still advancing on them when the yellow electricity went through them. N.I.G.E.L beeped and made a mad dash to the center and into the big hole and there was a huge explosion that knocked Cordula to her feet when N.I.G.E.L's head landed on her.

"I've been a bad...boy..." Was all N.I.G.E.L said before he shut down. The gang watched in amazement as the aliens went down one by one.

Preloran made an angry shout before he broke into a run "Preloran wait!" Mendel called out and the gang turned their heads to see Mendel's disappearing form as the walls behind him closed the entrance.

"Mendel!" Cordula called out before she was pulled up on her feet by Nick "He'll be fine, we've got to get out of here first" Nick said and with N.I.G.E.L's head underneath her arms, Cordula and the others ran to wherever the subs were.

It wasn't long before they saw Mendel squeeze his way out and landed on his backside. Randy quickly helped him up just as the ground shook beneath them and the rush of water wasn't deaf in their ears.

"The whole place is coming apart!" Nick shouted "Follow me! Hurry!" Dr. Preloran said as he led the way with Nick after him "Can we trust him?" Elsie asked Mendel.

"Alternatives?"

**~oOo~**

They ran through the falling debris of the ship as Preloran led them to where the escape pods lay. Cordula looked around to see at least dozens of blue sponge like blobs.

"Escape pods" Prelauren explained to the gang's confusion "They automatically accommodate whatever species climbs inside" Preloran continued as he touched a part of the escape pod and the wall in front of it dissolved, leading inside.

The gang quickly got in with the two unconscious doctors as Preloran pressed random buttons "Well?" Nick looked at Prelauren who had hesitated before he made a dash outside but was stopped by Mendel.

"Where' you going?"

Mendel called out "I'll have to launch it from out here" Preloran said before Mendel held him back "But how will you escape?" Preloran held onto Mendel's hand before he dropped it.

"No time to argue" Preloran said sternly and Mendel hesitated before Preloran made a gesture with his hand "Get in" Cordula pulled Mendel inside as the wall appeared again, sealing them off from the destruction outside.

Mendel watched through a window as Preloran made his way to the controls of the escape pods before they all felt the escape pod take off and out they were to the sea.

Everyone closed their eyes as the pod rumbled from the blast outside before it steadied and everyone let out a relieved sigh. Elsie turned her face to the window and her eyes went wide with fear.

"Guys...Incoming!" She screamed when the familiar call of the Cryptocledius echoed throughout the ocean and the creature was heading straight towards them.

"Where's Godzilla?" Randy asked as Nick went to the only window of the pod and looked at the Cryptocledius swimming towards them.

Scratch that, he looked at the two Cryptocledius that were swimming towards them.

"This...is a nightmare..." Nick said with his face paling and wondered if this was the end for them. Before any of the Cryptocledius could get to them, Godzilla's screeching roar could be heard as he pushed one that was closer to the pod, making the other one back away.

"Woohoo G-man! I'm sorry I ever doubted you buddy!"

Randy called out though Cordula doubted Godzilla could hear them. They watched as he was chased by two Cryptocledius.

"Hey! Double teaming!" Randy called out as the continued to watch the fight. As soon as Godzilla managed to defeat them through cornering them by the rocks, his gaze went straight to the pod.

He let out an angered growl before swimming up to them "Man, we're sushi!" Randy gulped when Godzilla glare down at them.

"What's he mad at us for?!" Came Mendel's panicked and confused tone as he turned his question to Nick "He doesn't recognize the pod, you have to let him know you and Cordula are inside" Elsie said to Nick as she nudged him to act.

"How? I can't make heads or tails of this thing" Nick said. Cordula saw one of the doctors press a button above him and he gestured to Nick in a weak voice.

"Speak..."

Monique and Mendel let out gasps when Godzilla began to open his jaw to chomp them down "Godzilla!" Cordula and Nick screamed and they all sighed when Godzilla immediately shut his jaw back.

"Remember us? That's it, back away! Back away!"

Godzilla let out a soft croon before he quickly swam away. Nick leaned his frame against the pod and Elsie grinned up at him.

"Oh nice Nicky, someone hasn't lost his touch"

Cordula wiped an invisible sweat in her brow and sighed with relief.

**~oOo~**

The pod emerged from the surface and the whole gang weren't so surprised to see that the sun was already setting.

Randy and Mendel were the first two to get out "Oh man, doesn't the thay sun feel good?" Randy questioned with a big grin, finally happy that he wasn't constantly surrounded by water top to bottom.

Mendel was less than enthusiastic.

"Preloran didn't make it" Mendel mumbled as Randy made an effort to console him "Hey, he was a brilliant guy. If anybody could have found a way to survive, it would be him" Randy said before the head of N.I.G.E.L came up before Cordula.

"Hey Mendel, I got you this" Mendel smiled as he grasped whatever was left of N.I.G.E.L and thanked Cordula and Randy too.

"Well we better call Hicks, see what he can salvage from down there" Elsie said before Monique let out a sharp "No" for an answer.

"It is too dangerous" She added and Nick nodded to her in agreement "She's right, humanity will only be safe as long as the aliens and their technology remain at the bottom of the ocean" Nick said to Elsie.

The gang were entirely oblivious when the two doctors they rescued looked at each other before their eyes turned red.


	11. Hive

It was one thing for Cordula to meet, greet and subdue a monster wreaking havoc in a city but it would be a whole other thing if that specific place is mutated.

"Ugh...I can't believe we schleped halfway around the world on the word of some freaked out looters" Mendel said irritatingly and tiredly as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Will you quit griping, how many chances do you get to explore a mutated ecosystem?"

Elsie asked Mendel with excitement filling her eyes "Probably more if you keep this up Elsie" Cordula joked "Besides, we're not just here on their word. The head of the Resort Company requested that we check it out" Nick explained as he drove the boat towards shore.

"And he asked in the universal language...mula" Randy said, saying the last part slowly. The volcano on the island let out a booming sound before an underwater geyser sprang water up right beside the boat.

Mendel gasped as he flinched back "Underwater Thermal Geysers" Nick informed them before they make another reaction "Uh..." Mendel continued to scoot away to the point where Monique shoved him away.

"Please, shield someone else" Monique said as she crossed her arms and gave Mendel a look before a geyser right below them overturned the boat.

Cordula immediately stood up before she realized it was only knee deep "Help! Help me!" She heard Mendel screamed as she watched him splatter water around with his eyes closed.

"Mendel calm down!" Cordula shouted as Mendel continued to struggle. Monique casually walked up to him with an amused on her face.

"Would you like a hand Monsieur Leugimis?"

Mendel stopped realizing what he was doing was completely embarrassing and humiliating "Uh...No thanks, I'm fine" Mendel said as he stiffly stood up and picked up his fallen hat in the water.

As Monique made a dive to grab the tools that had fallen into the water, Randy glanced back at her "This Gilligan has a hankering for ginger" Randy said in a drawl.

"Keep it up, we might need someone to sacrifice to the Volcano God" Elsie said casually and Randy gave her a shocked look with his mouth open.

"Nice place, they really use it as a test site in the 50's?" Elsie commented and asked "Yeah underground testing. 20 years later they wised up and started building luxury hotels" Randy answered as he walked right beside her.

"Which leaves the chemicals left behind from the tests to mutate the ecosystem in this island" Cordula added "Elsie! Gather whatever data you can!" Nick suddenly called out. Cordula turned to see Monique looking at the engines of the boat.

"Any problems Monique?"

"It would appear that we might have to limit our sight seeing today. The sheer pin is broken and there is a leak in the fuel line" Monique informed.

The volcano in front of them let out a booming sound of warning as the smoke rising above became blacker and blacker by the minute "We're not staying any longer than absolutely necessary" Nick said as he shut the lid of the engine.

Elsie quickly took out her transmitter and began checking out the plants surrounding the sea "Normal, Normal...and Normal. Shouldn't there be a road here somewhere?" Elsie asked, wanting to explore more of this island.

Mendel walked towards her with N.I.G.E.L right beside him "You're looking at it" Mendel said "How am I suppose to hack my way through that?" Elsie asked "You don't N.I.G.E.L does" Mendel added as he activated N.I.G.E.L who brought out two circular razor cutting blades and began slicing the grass in front of them.

Coesula winced as the awful sound pierced her ears "Oh yeah, this is working fine" Randy said sarcastically "What is that a B-flat?" Elsie added with her hands pressed on her ears.

Mendel didn't say any word nor gave out any reaction as he focus solely on the job at hand. N.I.G.E.L emerged with its blades still activated and heading towards them. Cordula, Randy and Elsie scrambled out with surprised yelps and Mendel quickly tried to deactivate N.I.G.E.L before the robot could sever his legs.

"Palm Top Computers and Seawater don't mix" Mendel stated as he tipped the computer down and saltwater began rushing down.

"He's still under warranty?" Randy asked with an incredulous look "I can't run N.I.G.E.L by remote" Mendel said with a small shake of his head.

"Then I guess that means you're coming along" Elsie said as she wrapped her arms around Mendel's left arm "And we all know how much you love field assignments" Randy teased.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner we get off this lit firecracker" Mendel said with a sigh "Then I shall allow Randy and Dr. Tatopolous to repair the boat while I accompany you to the jungle" Monique suggested.

"Really?" Mendel asked wide eyed as he stared at the French Spy "Better to join you now than search for you later" Monique added.

"Can I accompany you guys? I want to at least check out the scenery and maybe find some plant samples for my biology class" Cordula said as she shouldered her backpack.

"Alrighty troops! Forward March!" Elsie said enthusiastically as she marched forward. Cordula followed after her with a slight chuckle.

**~oOo~**

With N.I.G.E.L slicing forward deep into the jungle, Elsie and Cordula were picking up unusual plans with an unknown genus.

"This island should be covered with ash not vegetation" Monique commented after a long period of silence "Something inside the ash must acting as a super fertilizer" Elsie said as she took a plant and gave it a closer look.

"Achoo!" Mendel sneezed and Cordula flinched away when he did "Ugh, this pollen's killing my sinuses" Mendel said, rubbing his nose.

"Ugh is there nothing he's not allergic too?" Monique asked with irritation "Nope" Elsie and Cordula answered together, popping the "p".

Mendel sneezed again and again before he stumbled over the vines which immediately wrapped around him as he struggled to stand. Mendel felt a pang of fear when he actually felt the vines tighten around him.

"He...Mendel" Elsie chuckled as she walked towards him to help him out "Help me they're alive!" Mendel said in a blind panic as he frantically struggled.

"Mendel calm down, you're just tangled that's all" Cordula said as she tried to pull him out with Elsie trying to untangle him. Monique walked up to all four of them and swung her machete at the vines.

Mendel winced when he felt the blade slice at the vines. A screeching sound of fear made him let out a small scream as the girls pulled him up "Then what's making all that noise?" Mendel asked.

Cordula blinked as she looked over Mendel's shoulder when the sound echoed right behind him. Elsie and Cordula moved the bushes away to see a wild boar struggling vainly on the vines.

Monique sliced the vines holding the pig and watching as the boar immediately ran away as if something was chasing it.

"Perhaps this is why the looters thought the plants were attacking" Monique suggested "Possible, still this genus is like nothing I've ever seen" Elsie commented.

"You could actually feel the evolution staring at you in the face" Cordula said before Elsie turned to her with excitement in her eyes.

"Let's gather some samples!"

"We might discover an entire new species of plants!"

The two girls said "Then I shall move on" Monique said, not wanting to join in as she made the move to walk away and follow after N.I.G.E.L "We'll catch up to yoy guys in the hotel" Cordula said while Elsie was already beginning to grab at every plant she could find.

"Wait a minute, Nick would never consider splitting us up" Mendel said with his nose still clogged as he stared at the girls "It will be fine Mendel, besides we're going into groups of two. No one is going alone" Cordula said in reassurance.

Trusting Cordula with her words, Mendel sighed as he relented and followed after Monique as Elsie began climbing up on a tree.

**~oOo~**

It wasn't until a few moments later the walkie talkie on their pockets began to send out Nick's voice.

**_"Nick to Elsie, gather your things and return to the boat. We're pulling out" _**

Cordula began to pack her things up but then Elsie spoke up "No can do worm guy I'm literally up a tree and Craven and The French Fry are checking into the hotels" Elsie said from her sitting position atop a tree.

**_"I want you all here! We're pulling back to a safe distance until..." _**

Cordula frowned when the remaining sentences sizzled out "Come again?! I can't hear ya Nicky!" Elsie shouted. Cordula felt something wrap around her foot and let out a shriek when she was suddenly hanging upside down.

"Cordula!" Elsie cried out "Elsie watch out!" Cordula called out but it was too late as she watched helplessly as Elsie found herself entangled as well.

Something sharp slowly slid out of her shorts and Cordula's eyes went wide when she saw her pocket knife hanging. She struggled to free one of her hands before cutting lose before she could further entangle herself.

"Don't worry Elsie I'll go get Nick!" Elsie let out a shout of agreement as Cordula dashed away, prompting the vines to go after her and stopping to entangle themselves further into Elsie to the point where it might strangle her.

**~oOo~**

He had followed the pack all day simply because he was curious and knowing his father and his female have a habit of putting themselves into danger.

He had been resting underneath the white water transportation until he scented danger nearby and rushed off as soon as he scented his pack in danger.

**~oOo~**

When Nick lost the connection to communicate with Elsie, he began to vainly try to contact all of the team as he and Randy search for them in the forest.

"Monique! Craven! Does anybody read me?!" Nick calles through the walkie talkie with no apparent luck "Something's wrong..." Nick said to Randy.

"These things are growing out of control" Randy said as he scanned the surrounding plants when Cordula burst through the foliage and ran towards them, Randy caught her by the arms as Cordula gasped for breath.

"Codula? What's wrong? Where's Elsie?!" Nick asked frantically, looking over at the girl's disheveled appearance. Cordula shook her head before she screamed out "Run!" When the vines emerged and began closing in on them.

They ducked and dodged over the vines until the vines managed to subdue them and slowly tighten its hold on them.

"Man, this salad's having us as an entrée!" Randy screamed as they struggled to break free when Godzilla appeared and roared out, asserting his presence and warning.

"Never have I been this glad to see you big guy!" Cordula shouted with joy as Godzilla tore down the vines holding Randy, Cordula and Nick captive.

"Can I just say how psyched I am about his habit of tailing you two"

Randy states earning him a few looks from Cordula and Nick. Sensing an even bigger threat, the vines quickly wrapped themselves around each other to create bigger vines to subdue Godzilla.

Godzilla roared as he fell as more vines wrapped around him. Nick and the others soon found themselves hanging upside down when vines caught them by their feet.

Godzilla roared when he saw them hanging helplessly and unleashed his Atomic Breath. Cordula squeaked when the fire barely grazed her back.

"Oh man, I don't know what's worse, being whacked by weeds or being roasted by a REPTILE!"

Randy screamed as he struggled to release the vines on his feet at the same time trying to stop himself from vomiting on hanging upside down.

Godzilla roared as he blasted another Atomic Breath on the plants. Burning a few right below Cordula, Nick and Randy.

"He's toasting us like marshmallows! Can't you two make him stop!?" Randy called out. Cordula groaned as she felt her head spin.

"I could barely look at what's happening. My head's spinning" Cordula groaned and she felt her face pale all the more.

"I can't make him do anything!"

Nick shouted as the vines quickly wrapped themselves around Godzilla's mouth, preventing him from using his Atomic Breath.

Seeing that Godzilla was rendered vulnerable, Nick quickly grabbed his machete and began slicing Randy and Cordula free.

"Ugh...eck! What is this stuff?" Randy gagged, he could literally taste the gunk on him "Probably some kind of sap" Nick replied as Cordula landed on her back and staggered to her feet.

"Whoa...give me a minute to catch up..."

Godzilla's weakened roar made Cordula shake the dizziness off as Randy and Nick jumped down and began slicing the huge vines surrounding Godzilla.

"Find something, anything to cut with!" Nick growled out as he began slicing the vines. Randy grabbed a rock while Cordula took out her pocket knife.

"This is totally not working" Randy commented while shuddering when more of those vine sap got into his hands.

"If we don't get Godzilla free these plants are gonna strangle him!" Nick said as they continued to try and release Godzilla from the vines.

**~oOo~**

Back with Mendel and Monique, the two had been on a wild goose chase with the vines that covered the whole city with plant life.

"Ugh...its safe in here" Mendel wheezed as he tried to catch his breath "Isn't it?" He looked at Monique for reassurance.

The sound of the vines right behind them made Mendel curse at himself "I had to ask" He half grumbled and half groaned out as they continued to run up the stairs to the building.

Mendel shrieked when he felt the ground underneath him shift and he crashed unto Monique and they both landed in a heap on the floor "Will you at least try to watch out for yourself?" Monique scoffed out as they both stood up.

The vines towered before them, preparing to strike at them before they suddenly recoiled and receded back into the ground. Mendel and Monique sighed with relief as they quickly retreated further into the building until they came across something beneath their feet.

"Hmm..? A viscous liquid, sticky. Exhibiting properties consistent with-"

"Honey"

Mendel shot up from his kneeling position to look at Monique in shock "Honey? That means bees and to make a hive this big they have to be-" Monique gasped, cutting off Mendel as she pointed up and Mendel couldn't have gone any whiter.

A huge hive stood above and surrounding it were bees that were bigger than a normal house "Downstairs now!" Monique ordered as they quickly ran down the stairs as the bees, now alerted by intruders, began to chase after them.

Mendel jumped when he realized that the bees are able to shoot off their stingers and stay alive "Did I mention I'm allergic to bee stings?!" Mendel called out to Monique.

"What a surprise" Monique commented. Mendel looked back to see a stinger getting closer to them. He yelped when he slipped down to the ground. Monique dodged the oncoming stinger and looked back at Mendel.

"Wait up!" Mendel called as Monique pulled him to his feet as they continued running. Unfortunately, one of the bees managed to nab Monique by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

Monique let out a pained shout when she was dropped to the ground and lost her footing, resulting to straining her leg "Monique! Are you okay?" Mendel shouted as he made a move towards her.

"Get away!" Monique hissed as she stood up and began limping to the door. Mendel opened the door for her as they began to make their way to the vent just across from where they are.

The drone was right behind them.

Monique grabbed a fire extinguisher and handed Mendel her machete "Pry it open quickly!" Monique said and Mendel immediately went to work as Monique sprayed the extinguisher to the drone, blocking its senses.

Mendel managed to pry the vent open and went inside with Monique right after him. The two stayed stilled, catching their breath before Monique made a move to look at her leg.

"Broken" She stated "Monique let me help you with that" Mendel said as he made a move to her leg only to be shoved back by the injured spy "No" Monique said a little too coldly and Mendel wondered at what had gotten her mad.

Outside, the drones were already ordering the others of oncoming intruders to bring them to the hive for their queen.

**~oOo~**

Cordula wiped the sweat of her brow as the sun beat down on them. They had been going at this for hours and the more they tried to slice off the vines, the tighter they held onto Godzilla who was already wheezing.

"Maybe the plants have some kind of energy source we can mess with" Randy said as he pointed his laser to the plants holding Godzilla. That caught Nick's eye.

"Wait, that sensor has a laser sighting, right?" Nick asked as he turned to Randy "Yeah why?" Randy asked with a puzzled look on his face. Cordula snapped her fingers which was a bit hard since they were covered in vine sap.

"Nick you are a genius!" That only seemed to puzzle Randy more.

A few tweaks and some frustrations later, Nick was holding a new and improved laser weapon "Duct tape" Nick said, Cordula reached into her bag and handed the duct tape over to Randy who gave the tape to Nick with little difficulty because of his hands.

"Sorry this gunk doesn't wanna come off" Randy said apologetically "Your not the only one who shares that sentiment" Cordula replied.

Nick ignored the two as he calibrated the newly improved laser "I should be able to recalibrate the beam for a low intensity burn" Randy's eyes gleamed.

"Mr. Sulu set the fasers on slice"

Nick aimed the beam at the vines and soon enough, the vines began to snap, burning away from the heat of the beam "Nice shot _jefe_" Randy shouted and Cordula cheered as Godzilla pulled himself free.

More vines began sprouting out of the ground and the three of them quickly moved away or else they'll entangle themselves again. Godzilla swiped at the vines as they grew closer.

"Yeah! Get'im big guy!" Randy cheered on as he stood on top of a rock. Thinking that there might be a source to the vines underground, Godzilla dug himself underground.

_Is that a bee?! _

"Randy look out!" Cordula cried out too late before Randy felt something grab him from behind. Randy screamed as he tried to pry himself away only to stop when he realised how high they were flying.

"Cordula get down!" Nick said as he aimed the laser at Cordula who ducked and Nick fired just before the bee could grasp Cordula. The bee screeched in pain before flying away with the other bee who held Randy.

"RANDY!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula and Nick scoured through the foliage as they made their way to the big building where the bees apparently took Randy.

"Nick?" Nick and Cordula looked up to see Elsie up above a tree "Elsie!" Nick gasped and Cordula nearly smacked herself in the face for almost forgetting about her friend.

Nick shot at the vines and caught Elsie before she could hit the ground "Hmm...alone at last" Elsie purred. Cordula coughed to gain their attention "You might wanna have to rethink that!" She pointed to where the vines are now growing out of the ground, sensing danger as soon as Nick cut the vines that held Elsie.

The three of them hid underneath a rock as the vines receded back "Where's Randy?" Elsie asked, noticing that The Mexican man was not around.

"Randy was taken by a giant bee" Cordula explained shortly before Nick could "This just gets better and better" Elsie quipped as she placed a hand on her head.

"We have to find the others" Nick said as he stood up once he noticed the coast was clear. Cordula and Elsie followed right after him.

**~oOo~**

"Whew...Krakatoa had a field day with this place" Elsie commented when they reached the now plant covered city.

"An eruption doesn't explain what's happened to the plant life here" Nick explained as he continued to walk towards the building with Cordula and Elsie right beside him.

"It does if something isn't on lava. Remember those nuclear tests in the 50's?" Elsie added "Could there be a connection to that on the mutated plant life surrounding here? What about the bees?" They didn't have the thoughts to answer when the vines began to sprout right behind them.

"We should have brought weed killers" Cordula muttered before Godzilla dug out with a roar and began chomping down the vines.

"Now that's my kind of weed wacker!" Elsie cheered as they ran away from the vines being held off by Godzilla.

"These plants are just defending themselves against intruders. The more Godzilla attacks, the more they attack" Nick explained "That doesn't explain our bug problem" Cordula pointed out when they saw the building surrounded by bees.

"I'm gonna go out-on-a-limb here and say the radioactive lava didn't just mutate plants" Elsie muttered as she turned to Nick.

"It's a vicious cycle. The bees carry the pollen from plant to plant spreading the mutation while the plants feed the bees mutating more and more of them" Nick explained.

"This is way less scarier when we were the ones big" Cordula replied as they dashed towards the building "That's where the bee was heading when it took Randy" Nick said mostly to Elsie when he notice her hesitantly running beside Cordula.

"Incoming boogies!" Cordula shouted as the bees buzzed up above them. Nick directed them towards the nearest building which was a small store. Cordula squeaked and Elsie covered her head when the bees' stingers literally flew off from the bees and into the ground.

"I didn't know they could do that?!"

Nick opened the door and the girls quickly ran in as Nick shut the door close just as the bees were creating new stingers to replace the ones that fell off.

"Next time, I choose the vacation spot" Elsie said breathlessly "Unfortunately for us, we have a habit of bringing danger to the mix" Cordula replied with a small quip.

**~oOo~**

_They have been in the vents for hours! _

Mendel wanted to shout out to Monique for them to get out. The space itself was confining and it wasn't helping that surrounding them outside the vents were the bees.

"Any idea where we're going?" Mendel asked after a few minutes of silence "None" Monique answered sharply before she kicked the nearest vent open and dropped down gracefully as a woman with a broken leg can.

Mendel landed on his butt then on his back.

Mendel grunted and slowly stood up and looked around, wondering where they were in this part of the building. A loud noise made Monique gasp as she turned to see N.I.G.E.L miraculously alive and intact stuck to the wall. A low groan behind her, made Monique turn to see a semi conscious Randy half inside a honeycomb.

"Randy?..." Monique called out softly as she made her way towards him and pulled him out of the honey comb but not before alerting something underneath the honey stuck to the ground "Watch out" Randy warned with a small groan, still not fully conscious to know what exactly happened to him during his fight with the bee.

Monique gasped before she slowly placed Randy on the ground before grabbing a metal pole and swatting the bee which was bigger than the rest of the drones. Fortunately the bee backed off but not without calling in reinforcements.

Randy grinned at Monique "Alone at last" Monique wondered if Randy was still out of it. A drone flew right in front of them and before Monique could even grab anything to attack, a spray of water pushed the drone away and they both turned to see Mendel holding a hose.

"What are you waiting for?! Come on!" Mendel called out as Randy and Monique ran towards him as Mendel held off the oncoming drones "There's something you don't see everyday" Randy commented making Monique turn her attention to him.

"Giant bees and man-eating plants?"

"No, Craven playing ramble"

Randy answered as Mendel laughed, suddenly enjoying the rush of finally facing his fears. Well, one of his many fears in life actually.

Randy and Monique quickly ran to the door only to stop when they realized that they were completely surrounded by bees. Monique quickly jabbed the unstable wall and ran back just in time for a part of the building to collapse on the bees coming after them.

"Oh, you rock girl. Uh..so what's with the leg?" Randy asked once he noticed the slight limp and the small hiss of pain Monique produced "Never mind that" Monique replied, shrugging Randy's concerned question off. The three of them suddenly covered their ears when a shrieking sound, loud enough to break a glass, came from the bees.

"You hear that? Her majesties sending for reinforcements" Randy said with a slight gulp when he saw the Queen emerge with new drones right at her side "Your right! She's the one controlling them! I have an idea" Mendel gasped, realizing on how to defeat the bees.

Before Monique or Randy could say anything, Mendel was already running back to where the Queen and her new set of army lay at "He's lost it" Randy stated before Monique grabbed the hose and they both fended off the oncoming bees while Mendel execute his plan that my save their lives or give the opposite.

**~oOo~**

Back in the small Texxon store where Cordula and the rest were currently hiding, Nick was grabbing a few random things in the shelves possibly for future purposes to ward off the bees while Cordula and Elsie were busy on the lookout for another bee or plant attack.

"If those bees get to the Mainland, they'll spread pollen everywhere" Elsie said, realizing the danger if this cycle continues to grow "Giant bees and man-eating plants in every continent" Nick finished. Cordula shivered at the thought of the entire world now being overrun by Nature.

_This is like Mother Nature hitting you in the face when you think about it._

The familiar sound of a drone in the front doors of the store made Elsie take a step back when she was suddenly face to face with a bee. _Definitely cuter when it was small_, Elsie thought "Uh...find any bug spray?" Elsie asked.

"Duck!" Cordula screamed as Nick dove and pushed Elsie out of the way as the bee slammed itself on the glass doors "In the back!" Nick commanded as they ran towards the back doors and made a narrow escape.

"Alright now just say Randy is in there. How're we gonna find him?" Elsie asked as she turned to Nick and Cordula who gave each other blank looks before there was a huge rumble in the groundand Cordula smirked.

"Through him" Cordula answered as Godzilla dug himself out of the ground with a roar as he advanced towards the building.

Within minutes the three of them spotted him with something in his jaw as Godzilla waved it around before dropping it onto the ground "Whatever he just did to that guy, it seems to make the rest of the bees pretty angry" Cordula stated as she pointed to the bees that were now surrounding Godzilla as he tried to swat them away.

"No wonder, that bee must have been their Queen" Nick surmised. Cordula felt something tickling her foot before she screamed as she sliced the small vine with her pocket knife "We've gotta move!" Elsie shouted before they ran away from the oncoming vines. Cordula gasped when a drone suddenly swooped down right in front of her.

"It's the sap on your arms! They're attracted to it!" Nick shouted as he and Elsie tried to go back to help Cordula but were blocked by the vines "Go find Randy and the others, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Cordula shouted as she ran in the opposite direction, all the while making sure as to not get caught.

"Cordula!"

**~oOo~**

Randy and the others were having the time of their lives, making sure either not to get stung by any of the bees or get splattered by Godzilla as he fought the Queen Bee. They followed Godzila to the point where he jumped towards the Queen Bee above a ravine to a human's eye and watch him fall down heading straight towards the volcano that looked like it was about to erupt any time soon.

**~oOo~**

Cordula, for some unexplained reason, managed to subdue to bee with a little dodging, and quick planning with some quick aim between the eye. Cordula sighed with relief before she felt the ground rumble and her gaze shot to where the volcano was to see it now sprouting lava.

_Oh no._

Cordula quickly raced back to where she left Nick and the others only for her to stumble upon them already running "Nick!" Cordula shouted when he grasped her arm and pulled her as the ran from the lava flow "Where's Godzilla?" Cordula called out but received no answer from Nick.

**~oOo~**

The smell of fire woke Godzilla up from the fall as he moved to stand up and look around for any opening but finding none except the Queen Bee still alive. Godzilla roared in anger when the Queen buzzed in about further endangering his father's pack specifically finishing his father as soon as she was done with him for revenge of her Hive's downfall.

Godzilla blindly followed the bee in a fit of rage at the threat The Queen had to his father and to his pack. He was unawarethat he was now surrounded by lava and that the Queen was trying to trap him.

It didn't matter. What mattered now is to make sure this one does not escape him.

**~oOo~**

Cordula' mind was in a panic for both her friends lives and of Godzilla. Nick still hasn't talk to her about what happened. Monique let out a small grunt when she fell, her leg gave out when she placed too much pressure on it.

Mendel quickly turned back "Monique!" Mendel cried out as he bent down to help her before he was being swatted away, again. That was the final straw for Mendel "Is it that unthinkable to accept my help?!" Monique didn't say a word but took Mendel's hand as he reached out to help her.

"Do not say it" Monique suddenly said causing Mendel to look at her with confusion "What?" Mendel asked "Anything" Monique said sharply as they followed after the group who were now on the boat "Hurry!" Elsie and Cordula called out as the lava rapidly flowed down.

As Monique and Mendel got in, Cordula turned to Nick "Now's the time to go Nick.." Nick grunted as he turned on the ignition and Randy let out a cheer as the engine roared to life. They sped away before the lava could touch them but they weren't out of danger yet.

"Hold on!" Nick shouted as they narrowly avoided the falling rocks being flung out of the eruption of the volcano and Cordula gripped the handle tight enough for her fingers to feel numb.

It wasn't until they were within safe distances of the island did got out of the seat and turned to look back at what was once to be a lush, green island "Am I glad that's over" Cordula sighed "Well, that's the end of the killer bees and the world's nastiest house plants" Elsie said with slight enthusiasm in actually surviving a remote island full of man-eating plants and stinger slinging giant bees.

"Where's Godzilla?" Cordula asked softly to Nick, dreading the answer when he gave her an equally devastated look "There's no way Godzilla got off the island alive" There was silence for a few moments within the group. How were they going to handle the monsters now that he was gone?

Before they could ponder over the situation deeply, there was a deep burst of water behind them and all eyes, now wide, looked as Godzilla popped out of the surface, alive and well. He roared in his victory as Cordula and Nick pumped their fists through the air "Yeah!" Randy looked at the two of them with a wide grin.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Never bet against he lizard king"

Godzilla let out an answering roar to Randy's statement as he half rose to the sea's surface and the gang couldn't agree more.


	12. Birds of Paradise

It was a normal day for the H.E.A.T team with no monster to tackle and any other anomalies out there so it was around these normal days that Nick took the time to study Godzilla and his behavioral instincts with the help of Cordula and Randy.

"If anything happens to my father's boat Nick, I'll hand you over the bill" Cordula called out from the docks as she lowered the net full of fresh fish her father and his crew caught yesterday.

Nick gave her an innocent look before calling Godzilla who appeared moments later when Cordula felt a jerk in the boat and quickly cut the line before the boat overturned.

Godzilla rose up from the surface with a giant net on his head as he stared down at Nick and Randy while Cordula hauled in what remained of the rope "With that net on his head he kinda looked like Mrs. Stupple, the lunch lady in PS 1179" Nick gave Randy a look as Godzilla blew the net away from his face with a small dose of his Atomic Breath and sent a greeting coo to Nick and Cordula before he dove back into the sea.

Nick quickly wrote down on his notepad while Cordula hopped out of the boat and into the docking bay towards the inside room of H.E.A.T Headquarters. There she saw the small TV open and a reporter reporting a small town's destruction.

**_"A bizarre wave of destruction continues to sweep through Southern Mexico. Maria Perez has a live report, Maria?"_****_"Thank you Jim. Last night, several villages in this sleepy part of the jungle were reduced to rubble.While the Mexican Government blames the damage on volcanic activity, many seem terrified of something else. A mysterious predator that no one can describe"_**

Elsie turned off the TV with a pondering look on her face "What do you think of that?" Cordula asked as she walked right up to her. Elsie gave out a pondering noise before Mendel came in with a phone in his hands.

"Phone call Elsie..uh..Lawrence Cohen?" Mendel gave Elsie a questionable look on how a stranger even got to their landline. "Lawrence Cohen?" Cordula blinked when Elsie's demeanor rapidly changed to one of pure irritation and something akin to one who suddenly had the case of constipation.

"Take a message" She said shortly. Mendel gave her a bewildered look "Uh...but he sounds pretty upset and something about Mexico" Monique shot off from her seat at the word 'Mexico' and Elsie let out a confused noise as she turned her attention to Mendel as did the rest of the gang.

**~oOo~**

**Mexico, Yucatan**

They arrived in Mexico, Yucatan early in the morning with the sun brightly shining down as they drove through the entrance of what was left of the town "This doesn't look like Earthquake damage" Nick said as he got off the truck.

Cordula saw a few kids carrying a few baggage and went over to them "Hi there, can you tell me what-" Before Cordula could finish, their parents immediately pulled them away from her and sent her looks of fear and slight anger.

Cordula blinked before she walked back to the truck "Whoa...what's their problem?" Randy asked when he noticed the slight incident. Cordula shook her head "I don't know but whatever happened here really scared them" Cordula stated.

Randy pulled out a brown paper bag and started munching on them "You are seriously thinking of food?" Cordula looked at Randy in shock, even more so when she caught the smell of spice in the air.

"I'm starving..." Mendel said over to them. Randy gave Cordula a playful look before handing the bag over to Mendel "Dig in" Mendel thanked Randy and without hesitation, brought the food inside his mouth.

"Fried Jalapenos"

Mendel made a sound of delight before he let out a small yelp when the spice burned his tongue "Hot! Hot!" Cordula quickly handed him an army military water bottle and he drank it down half dry and let out a small sigh of relief "At least your stomach's full" Mendel gave her a 'not-funny' look.

Nick was trying to at least talk to one of the residences to no avail "Señor please, just a few moments" Nick tried again only to have his face being slammed on the door. The gang watched in shock at the rather rude behavior going off.

"Don't you just love small-town hospitality?" Randy quipped, trying to cheer up the sudden tension in the air which worked when Monique turned to Elsie "Elsie, I thought your boyfriend was going to meet us" Elsie gave Monique a hard look.

"Lawrence was NEVER my boyfriend" Elsie stated, emphasizing on the 'never' word "He's just somebody that I knew a long time ago" Just then, a truck parked right across from their truck and out came a man who called over to Elsie, straight up ran to her and gave her a hug.

The rest of them team turned away in respect and Elsie felt herself growing embarrassed as she tried to pry herself away from the man "Larry..." Elsie greeted as soon as she was off of his arms and grew a safe and friendly distance from him.

"You look great!" The man complimented as he looked at Elsie like a childhood best fried who had been missing out his life "You look late!" Elsie snapped sharply with her arms crossed "Sorry uh..but the roads are a real mess around here" Knowing that the team was somewhat forgotten for a moment, Randy made the first move of introduction.

"Randy Hernandez"

"Hey! Lawrence Cohen, how you doing?"

"Dr. Mendel Craven"

"Cordula Davis"

One by one, the team introduced themselves to Lawrence who seemed more excited in meeting new people since he looked a little bit ecstatic to greet them "I'm Nick Tatopoulos" As soon as Nick introduced himself, Lawrence never felt so happy in his life though he toned it down a notch.

"Hey! An LA fan"

"Uh..Larry, did you call us down here to talk baseball?" Elsie spoke, cutting off further introductions "No,no,no" Lawrence said and his demeanor changed as he looked around almost as if making sure there was no one that was listening.

"There's something, you have to see"

**~oOo~**

We trekked up the mountain towards the smoking volcano with Lawrence leading the way.

"The site is about halfway to the summit" Lawrence called out from the front "What exactly are you doing down here? Excavation?" Nick asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that, I'm an Ornithologist" Lawrence said "Uh what?" Randy asked breathlessly from all the walking.

"An Ornithologist"

"He studies birds"

Mendel and Cordula answered back at Randy "So how do you two know each other?" Nick asked as he turned his attention to Elsie and Lawrence.

"Elsie didn't tell you? We were almost married"

Elsie let out an annoyed groan and slapped a hand to her head as Lawrence wrapped an arm around her for emphasis on the married part.

"Married?!" The crew let out a shout of shock as they stared at Elsie who looked more embarrassed than ever as she opened her mouth to explain.

"Well, well, it's not like we set up a date or-or anything"

Elsie said with an embarrassed smile before she glared slightly at Lawrence "Someone's work always got in the way" She said with her arms crossed. Lawrence gave Elsie a look before his eyes went wide as he cautiously moved towards Mendel "Dr. Craven" He said cautiously that made Mendel look at him with a noise of confusion as Lawrence reached his hand out to Mendel's shoulder.

"Let me take care of that for ya"

Mendel gasped when Lawrence held in his hand was a scorpion that began wiggling around for freedom "Ah... Order Scorpionida, capable of delivering a painful sting, it's a common misconception" Mendel said casually but Lawrence look was grave.

"Uh..actually, this specimen's a black scorpion. Its stinger contains one of the most powerful neurotoxins in the world" Lawrence said as he let the scorpion go in a safe distance from the group "You saved my life..." Mendel said in awe.

"Wow Elsie, I can't believe you never told us about him. He'd be great out in the field" Cordula said and Elsie once again placed her hand on her head with her eyes closed "This...is a nightmare"

**~oOo~**

After a few more hours of walking and taking a few quick short breaks, they were already in the foot of the volcano where a small temple structure nestled in plain sight. Nick sniffed the air when he began to smell something different and it was coming from underground.

"What is it?" Elsie asked from behind him "Its hydrogen sulfide gas, maybe the earthquakes they've been talking about opened up old pockets of this stuff" Nick said as they began to walk up the stairs to the temple.

"Whoa...I never seen this kind of temple before" Cordula commented as she looked around the area "The locals believed that this temple is the resting place of Quetzalcoatl, an ancient symbol of creation. His appearance signals a bountiful harvest" Lawrence informed.

"What's this Quatzelcoatl thing look like" Nick asked, mispronouncing the name a little bit "Well, no one can describe it, Q usually hides itself in the glare of the sun" Lawrence answered. Cordula saw a bird like painting and moved to take a closer look at it while Elsie turned her attention to Lawrence.

"Um...I'm just missing something here, what has all of this got to do with with what happened in the village?" Elsie asked "I didn't actually see it but I think that when I unsealed the temple, I may have released Quetzalcoatl" Elsie blinked before she laughed at such notion.

"Come on Larry, Q is just one of those urban legends" Lawrence narrowed his eyes and his face grew all the more serious "Something _very_ real at me" Lawrence said "How'd you managed to get away then?" Lawrence shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" Was all he answered.

"These paintings look very disturbing" Cordula said as she emerged out of the temple, the paintings she saw depicted of villages being raided by bird like creatures and of the burning volcanoes where the bird-like creatures seem to nest.

"Check this out" Randy called out when he held up a big red feather that was about the size of an average human. A terrifying screech came and all eyes went up to the smoking volcano to see a dark shadow of a bird rise up from the volcano.

Monique readied her gun as Quetzalcoatl came swooping down with an angry screech "Down, down, down!" Nick screamed as he grasped Elsie's shoulders and led the team to hide on the outside walls of the temple just as Quetzalcoatl came swooping down with her claws open to grasp any of them.

The force of the wind knocked back Cordula as she stumbled halfway back into the temple. Monique pushed Lawrence towards Elsie and Nick as Quetzalcoatl made a U turn in the air. Lawrence quickly walked out of the safety zone and readied his camera just as Quetzalcoatl made a dive for them.

"Larry! Don't be an idiot!"

Elsie called out with slight anger and fear for the man and even wondered as to why she even liked him in the first place if he was always falling headfirst to danger. Monique fired her laser cannon just before Quetzalcoatl could even grasp Lawrence and it made the bird turn its attention to the even bigger threat.

"Monique!" Randy and Cordula called out Monique made a run for it as Quetzalcoatl flew after her. Everyone gasped when Quetzalcoatl unleashed a deadly stream of fire that Monique barely escaped when she felt the heat in her back.

Nick looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon until the smell of hydrogen sulfide gas reached him "The gas vents!" Nick gasped before he turned his attention to Monique "Monique! Shoot into the ground!" Monique aimed her weapon on the ground and waited until Quetzalcoatl was near enough as she fired and a burst of flames erupted from the ground.

Quetzalcoatl let out a screech in pain as it retreated back up into the skies where it disappeared. With the danger over, Elsie stomped her way to Lawrence "Do you ever think of anything other than work? Like...Oh I don't know maybe STAYING ALIVE!" Lawrence made a move to talk to Elsie but she literally moved away with her face still angry and he decided it was better to give her space for awhile.

"Randy, you still got the feather?" Cordula called out. Randy grinned and nodded while Mendel tried to calm himself down after what had just happened a few seconds ago with them almost being literal bird food.

**~oOo~**

Night was falling and the team decided to camp out in the night rather than returning to the village. Cordula was busy prepping meal for the team with Mendel while Randy and Nick searched for anything about Quetzalcoatl and any similar attacks.

She didn't know though if it would have been a good idea to let Elsie, with her actions today, and Lawrence work alone on the red feather Quetzalcoatl left them. Mendel noticed her look and couldn't help but ask "Is everything alright?" Cordula blinked then smiled "I'm a bit worried on leaving Elsie and Lawrence alone in the tent. Who knows what those two could be doing" Mendel sighed sadly.

While he was thinking of Lawrence wooing Elsie inside the tent, Cordula thought of the exact opposite.

"Is dinner ready?"

Their thoughts were broken when Randy came walking with a wide grin as he eyed the steaming pot. Cordula quickly shielded it with her body "Not so fast there Scooby-doo, wait until the table's ready" Cordula chastised, causing Mendel to snicker a little.

Randy crossed his arms and pouted "Not gonna work on me this time. Anyways, what about the feather we managed to salvage?" Cordula asked.

"Not to worry, I've got a plan"

Nick said as he walked out of the tent with the others following behind.

**~oOo~**

They readied their gear by early morning and were off to subdue Quetzalcoatl. They stopped by at one of the bases of the mountain and got out of the truck.

"Okay, any questions?" Nick turned to the group. They looked at one another before Randy spoke up "Uh...why does she get the big gun?" Randy asked with one hand raised like what a student would do.

Monique and Nick gave him unimpressed looks "You said any questions" Randy stated "Any 'smart' questions would be appropriate" Cordula mumbled as she readied her gun.

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled for any signs of that flying lizard" Nick said and they were off with their eyes on the sky for any signs of Quetzalcoatl.

No sooner than they expected, the sound of Quetzalcoatl screeching was heard as well as the raking of the trees as it flew pass by it.

"Incoming!" Cordula shouted as a gust of wind nearly knocked off her feet as she steadied herself. Randy and Monique received the warning too late and they ended up sprawled on the ground after the gust of wind carried them.

Everyone began shooting at Quetzalcoatl in the hopes of taking the beast down without any resistance to the tranquilizers.Quetzalcoatl screech when it felt itself being hit by all sides as it tried to ward them off.

Cordula was both impressed and frustrated when Quetzalcoatl barely even showed signs of drowsiness as it flew away like it didn't just got shot by a round of tranquilizers. IS this bird immune to tranquilizers?

"One of those tranquilizers could put down a rhino for a week. We hit that thing with five!" Nick said in frustration "Not even a yawn" Randy added "We might need an even bigger amount of dosage for that thing" Cordula said as she checked her gun to find out that hers was empty.

Monique spotted a black scorpion innocently crawling on top of a leaf and an idea came to her "Perhaps, this would be of assistance" She grabbed the scorpion by the tail and raised it up for Nick and the others to see.

**~oOo~**

"I agreed to help capture Q not, not ends its life!" Lawrence argued to the group inside their makeshift lab tent "We don't have another option" Nick tried to explain calmly "If we did, we could have gone for it" Cordula added helpfully but it only seem to enrage Lawrence all the more.

"I do, this creature could be the key to an evolutionary breakthrough" The image of thousands of human life screaming in terror asQuetzalcoatl loomed over them like a shadow passed through Cordula's mind.

"And if the destruction continues and people are hurt that thing could become an evolutionary nightmare!" Elsie snapped as she abruptly stood up from her seat. All Lawrence could think about was birds and work while Elsie was thinking logically of the consequences of this.

_I wonder how they even got together?_

"Elsie...that's not what I'm saying-" Lawrence said calmly but Elsie shrugged him off and walked away, desperate to get away from him and to all the stares of her friends "Okay that is it, I'm going after Elsie to make sure she's alright. You better make a decision before Q decides to invite himself to another round of destruction" Cordula stated a she marched after Elsie.

**~oOo~**

"You know I could hear you" Elsie said after a moment of silence, Cordula yelped as the branch beneath her broke off and fell on her back "Sorry for following you and before you go blowing off elsewhere. Why not just tell me what's bothering you" Elsie turned to Cordula

"What are you now, a psychologist?" Cordula rubbed the back of her neck "Dad said it helps" She said quietly and Elsie sighed before she buried her head on her hands "I just don't understand why Larry can't see the bigger picture?!" Cordula backed off as Elsie paced around.

"Well that's how sees the world I guess. You can't blame the guy too much, he loves at what he does"

"At the cost of thousands of lives right now!"

Cordula opened her mouth to speak but found none to actually speak about. Elsie sighed and gave Cordula a smile "Thanks for being here with me while I rant I guess" Cordula waved her away.

"Like I said, what are friends for"

**~oOo~**

Cordula and Elsie managed to come back in time for dinner and while Lawrence was out to go get the food, Cordula and Elsie went to their respective seats. It didn't take long for Lawrence to come and for Elsie's demeanor to change quickly.

"So Larry my man, what do you call this culinary delight?" Randy asked in an attempt to make a conversation "Kingsnake Inch Polti Sauce, it's one of my specialties" Cordula looked down at the grub in front of her and took a small bite. Spicy but tasty.

Mendel made a noise of disgust as Randy turned to Elsie who had her head down, avoiding eye contact "Elsie, you gotta try this" Randy said as he began munching down on his plate "I've lost my appetite" Elsie said shortly.

Sensing his presence not needed, Lawrence spoke up "Uh...I'll be back with drinks" He quickly left the table "Uh...kinda harsh don't you think?" Randy said as he turned to Elsie "Um...kinda none of your business don't you think?" Elsie shot back.

"I'm just saying the man did what you wanted but you're still pulling a major too" Randy explained just before Mendel had the courage to give the food a taste and yelping out "Hot! Hot! Water! Water!" And ran out of the tent with his hands on his neck.

"Hey man! If you're not going to eat yours, can I have it!" Hearing no reply from the doctor, Randy grabbed the full plate and poured in the food but just before he could even take another bite, Lawrence came running in with a serious look on his face.

"I just heard on the radio. Q's attacking Rio Lagartos" Randy groaned "Why can't they just appear _after_ we finished eating?" Cordula patted him in the back as everyone began to pile out "It would do you some good to get your mind off of food once in a while"

**~oOo~**

By the time the team entered into the scene, nearly almost half of the buildings there were either destroyed or obliterated asQuetzalcoatl flew above them. Nick quickly parked the car as Monique hopped off the truck to grab the gun.

'Come on! There's people inside!" Nick shouted and the group began to split up to help many trapped persons there is in the houses. Cordula turned to a corner just in time to seeQuetzalcoatl destroy on of the buildings making a debris to topple over Monique who was running forward.

"Watch out!' Cordula called at the same time as Nick screamed "Monique Dive!" Monique made a dive, letting go of the gun in the process as she landed unharmed but with the chances of bruising.

Nick grabbed the gun as he aimed it atQuetzalcoatl who was swooping over them as if taunting Nick to pull the trigger. Nick pulled the trigger but managed to miss it "No, don't do this!" Nick yelled in frustration.

Elsie heard the cries of a young child and turned to see a kid on the road, crying out for his mother. Elsie quickly ran back after the child and held him in her arms "Elsie!" Cordula waved her hand to get her attention to come here as soon asQuetzalcoatl spotted Elsie and the child.

Elsie and Cordula made a mad dash towards Nick, running towards them. Elsie placed the child in Nick's arms just asQuetzalcoatl swooped down with its claws extended. Nick ran back and Cordula made a dive just asQuetzalcoatl landed right where they are.

Elsie screamed when she found out to her horror that she had been captured and was now desperately grasping on the back of a truck asQuetzalcoatl carried her away "No!" Nick shouted "Elsie...!" Lawrence gasped as they all watched Elsie, still screaming, getting farther away.

It took awhile for Lawrence to get the idea thatQuetzalcoatl had taken Elsie as he tried to wrap his brain around the entire situation "Why? We have to find her" Lawrence said, grasping Nick by the shoulders "You are not seriously thinking of walking to where Q is staying in that volcano and expect to get Elsie back just like that" Cordula said to Lawrence.

"We'll get Elsie back" Nick said "If she's still alive" Monique added pessimistically "I don't understand. Up to this point, Q's been primarily attacking buildings flying off with materials. Taking a live victim is a shift in the behavioral pattern" Lawrence said as he managed to calm himself down.

Or maybe there's something going on here that we're not seeing" Cordula noted "But Q's attacked people before. First you than all of us on the volcano" Nick said "Exactly Nick, Q only attacked when we, or any other living species get even too close to the volcano" Cordula said "Then it was trying to protect something" Lawrence concluded.

Cordula gave him a puzzled look "What could be in volcano that could be so precious to Q?" Cordula voiced out the question "Like a nest" Nick answered after much thought "Which suggestsQuetzalcoatl's going to be a mama" That shocked everyone.

"Whoa, whoa_jefe_, are you talking about baby Q's?"

"Well that's the only thing plausible and here I thought Q was a boy" Cordula mumbled "How many little angels exactly?" Mendel asked and at the mention about angels, Cordula shivered at the image of a disfigured baby angel with Q's form taking over.

"Based on typical reproduction patterns and birds: two, three, maybe more...and they're gonna wake up hungry" Cordula snorted "What type of baby in the whole universe doesn't get hungry...oh no" Cordula mumbled out the last part in shock at what it was suggesting.

"Then every single person out there is at risk" Nick concluded, making Lawrence nod in confirmation "We have to find Elsie before she becomes the infants' first meal" Nick finally stated.

**~oOo~**

With Lawrence and Nick in the lead, the group clambered up on the volcano by early morning "Some birds instinctually nest near the place where they originally hatch" Lawrence noted before they soon heardQuetzalcoatl's familiar screech.

"Looks like someone wanted a morning flight" Cordula muttered asQuetzalcoatl nose dived towards them and let out a ball of fire in their direction and everyone quickly ducked out of the way and barely missed getting fried.

"Now is the time to think about finding shelter!' Cordula shouted through the blast. Nick looked around and shouted "Over there!" Cordula turned to the direction where Nick's finger was pointing and they all quickly ran for cover.

"Mendel come on!" Cordula shouted to Mendel when he made the decision to look back asQuetzalcoatl made a sharp turned. Mendel yelped and ran after the others. Unknown to him, he accidentally dropped his hat, making it easier for Q to find where they were hiding.

"Your instincts were right. It must be protecting its nest" Nick said after a moment for them to catch their breath at the near brush of being fried "How are we gonna get closer?" Lawrence asked. Mendel quickly took out his mini computer "Initiating remote recon" Everyone peered over as N.I.G.E.L quickly deployed the optical cable.

"Deploying Optical Cable...Transmitting"

Sure enough, they all saw Elsie still in one piece. Cordula let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Ah...she's okay, we need a diversion. Craven, signal Godzilla" Mendel quickly typed in the keys to give out the call but in doing so alerted Q of N.I.G.E.L' s position.

N.I.G.E.L let out his famous scream as Mendel made a wail "Oh N.I.G.E.L!" Cordula gasped a she ducked when what was part of N.I.G.E.L's head came flying in their direction "System Failed" Mendel put his head in his hands as he wept.

Quetzalcoatl landed right in front of them and let out an angry screech as she tried to peck them but only managed to destroy part of the volcano as they dodged the beak. Another roar sounded off in the distance, one which set the group at ease "Godzilla" Nick breathed with relief as he saw the gigantic lizard heading their way with his head lowered to a charge.

He jumped right above the group as he roared. With Q distracted, Cordula looked around for any signs to get to the top "Watch out!' Nick screamed when a stream of fire burst through. Cordula pulled Lawrence away from the group "Up there!" Cordula said as she pointed to the top.

Lawrence nodded as he clambered up first, Cordula made a move to follow but was blocked when Q fell "Go Lawrence!" Cordula shouted before she ran to where the group was.

"Where's Lawrence?" Nick asked "He's getting Elsie. We have to find another way to the top" The group nodded as they clambered up. Cordula looked back to seeQuetzalcoatl throw Godzilla down. They managed to locate N.I.G.E.L's scattered pars and the rope Lawrence must have used to get down.

"Where are they?" Randy asked as he looked down "Found them!" Monique called out as she pointed to see Lawrence and Elsie running away from what appeared to be chicks minus the feathers and cuteness.

"They bring out a whole new term if people say baby's are the cutest" Cordula mumbled as they gathered ropes long enough for Lawrence and Elsie to grab on. When Lawrence and Elsie found themselves cornered, they immediately dropped the rope "Elsie hurry! Grab on!" Monique called out as Nick waved to get their attention.

**~oOo~**

Quetzalcoatl succeeded in subduing Godzilla as the giant lizard fell unconscious to the ground.Quetzalcoatl made a move to bite down onto the skin and give it to the kids until she heard the whines and screeches of her chicks. She looked down at an unconscious Godzilla and made a split decision to kill those pathetic vermins first before she would let her chicks have a feast with a proper meal on Godzilla.

Big mistake on her part not kill him

**~oOo~**

They managed to pull Lawrence and Elsie just in time forQuetzalcoatl to land on them "What have you done to Godzilla you disfigured chicken!" Cordula shouted when she realized that she could not see Godzilla.

Randy nervously pulled Cordula away asQuetzalcoatl advanced on them with murderous intent "Um...Cordula, you're not helping out the situation here" Cordula huffed asQuetzalcoatl extended a claw towards the group to grab one of them before Godzilla charged and pushedQuetzalcoatl down to the nest.

Godzilla roared and Cordula cheered as he snuck a glance down all of them to make sure they were unharmed before turning his attention to the enemy.Quetzalcoatl struggled to stand up as her chicks surrounded her, whining about their hunger.Quetzalcoatl stood up and Godzilla immediately covered the group when she let out two balls of fire aiming directly at them.

Godzilla roared out in anger as he let out his own Atomic breath asQuetzalcoatl who only shielded herself with her wings. Finding that useless, the nest was the second thing he attacked.Quetzalcoatl quickly grabbed her chicks and made an effort to fly away but then got hit by the debris of rocks that fell.

They all watchQuetzalcoatl as she fell with her chicks in hand. Making sure thatQuetzalcoatl could no longer surface back again, Godzilla blasted the rocks surrounding the volcano, blocking the entrance and the exit way forQuetzalcoatl.

Everyone cheered as Godzilla let out a victorious roar.

**~oOo~**

With the problem ofQuetzalcoatl now gone and the town of Mexico finally at peace, the team began packing for the trip back "I'm sorry you never got your evidence" Cordula overheard Elsie talk to Lawrence and she couldn't help but grin along the way "What made you so happy?" Randy asked when he pointed out the obvious happy look on Cordula's face.

"Nothing, just nothing"

Then the sounds of Elsie's annoyed groans made Cordula turn around to see Lawrence now after another bird with his camera and Elsie giving him a look. Randy gave Cordula a grin "Okay..so it was nothing" Cordula playfully jabbed him in the ribs.

Nick looked at Elsie "Guess some things never change" Elsie huffed as she watched him go off with the camera in his hands.

"He's still for the birds"


	13. Freeze

"Hey fish girl!" Cordula froze in her steps as she turned around to look back to see her number one bitch bully, namely Clarissa Wilmington. Cordula groaned as she turned away and continues on her fast paced walk to the path that would take her to H.E.A.T headquarters.

Unfortunately, Clarissa and her group of snob people wouldn't let her get away that easily "So..where are you going off when no one is around" Cordula stopped in her tracks and looked at Clarissa in puzzlement.

"Where else?"

"Oh please, as if I would believe you would immediately head straight to home when there had been rumors going on about a girl about your age accompanying some team to go off fending monsters and it kinda makes me wonder on you" Cordula scoffed, not wanting to stay anymore longer than absolutely necessary with them.

"Trust me Clarissa, there are thousands of girls across the country and only a few of you" Cordula stated "Besides it's just a rumor. I didn't think you would stoop that low to gossip" Clarissa gave an indignant noise when they heard a loud honk and they turned their attention to Joe Davis.

"Hey kiddo, need a lift?" Cordula could have thanked the heavens for the rescue as she immediately clambered onto the truck. Before Clarissa or her goons could say anything, Joe immediately sped away "You could handle almost every monster there is in the world and yet there I found you cornered by a bunch of college kids" Cordula pouted and crossed her arms.

"First of all, college kids are as energetic as those adolescent animals. Second, gossips flies over them"

Joe laughed as he ruffled her hair "So, heading off to Headquarters?" Cordula nodded and Joe made a sharp turn and headed towards H.E.A.T Headquarters "Be sure to be home before dinner" Cordula nodded and watched as Joe drove off.

She sighed before she entered the room to see Randy and Monique shaking hands "So...what did I miss this time?" Cordula asked "Oh just a report on Godzilla about his appetite and Randy commenting about Godzilla eating almost everything in sight" Cordula raised a brow towards Randy "Sounds like someone I know" Randy groaned.

"Not you too" Cordula shrugged her shoulders "I'm just stating a fact that I know" Randy narrowed his eyes at her which she gave him an innocent look "By the way, what did she say?"Randy asked Elsie who merely winked at him.

**_"Any theories regarding the missing researchers?" _**

Audrey's voice echoed in the TV screen and she was accompanied by a man, a good looking one anyways. Cordula glanced back at Nick to see the man now had his eyes narrowed down to the man Audrey was interviewing.

**_"Our investigation is just beginning but COM oil believes that the cause may be environmental. Possibly a shift in glacial movements"_**

**_"Do you believe there's a chance that these men are still alive?"_**

**_"_****_Absolutely, in fact an expedition is headed to the area tomorrow. At COM oil, people come before profit" _**

Nick quickly shut the television off "Gee they make a cute couple, don't you think?" Nick glared at her "Funny" He said flatly.

"I wouldn't worry Nick" Mendel said in assurance "Where's Audrey gonna find another man who can give her all of this?" He said, gesturing to the clutter.

"I think that's your girl choices Mendel" Cordula said to Mendel before mouthing "Not Helping" with a glare.

Nick crossed his arms and huffed before he stood up and walked inside a separate room "I bet he's going to call Audrey" Elsie said smugly.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that. He's obviously jealous" Cordula said "Do you even get jealous over somebody Cordula?" Mendel asked and Cordula shrugged.

"Not really..._Unless it involves a certain amphibious lizard_" Cordula added that last thought mentally.

The door to where Nick was burst open as Nick entered with determined steps "Pack your bags and grab your thermals people" He said it so suddenly that the team let out surprised noises.

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"We're heading to the South Pole" Nick said, not the least bit unnerved by the team's stunned gazes "Now hold on, I'm just getting over a cold" Mendel said weakly, blowing his nose in the process.

"When are you not?" Randy asked, Mendel glared at him for that "Something's not right with COM oil's environmental disaster theory. Could be a new mutation" Nick said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah right. It could be a mutant and then again it could be that the COM oil hunk asked Audrey to the Winter Prom and we'll be chaperonning" Nick had given Elsie an odd look at that point.

Elsie merely gave him a smug look as of daring him to change her perception of this sudden flight to the South Pole.

**~oOo~**

The team headed to the airport by early dawn and were helping out in the preparations when Audrey and the COM oil hunk, A.K.A Chad Gordon, came in with Audrey.

"Morning" Nick greeted, Elsie giggled behind her sleeve while Cordula simply raised a brow at Nick's obvious jealousy.

"Nick?!" Seems like Audrey was just as surprised as they are into heading off to the South Pole.

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" Chad asked smoothly. Nick handed his crate to Randy and turned around to hold out his hand "Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team" Nick said, gesturing to his team behind him.

"We'll be...joining you"

Audrey had her face bunched to what Cordula could assume is anger and something akin to suspicion as to why they really were here.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. This is a private expedition"

"I'm aware of that Mr. Gordon but I made a call to your CEO last night and he thought it would be best if we...um...supervised" Cordula wanted to slap her forehead at Nick's antics and at the same time, admire the guy for wanting to go through this to be with Audrey.

_Because he did _**_NOT_** _make a call to the CEO last night. _

"Assuming that's true then welcome aboard if I can be of assistance don't hesitate to ask" Chad said, politely shaking hands with Nick.

"Audrey would you like to go to the itinerary?" Chad asked smoothly "Absolutely" Audrey agreed smoothly but hastily.

"Uh Mr. Gordon, my people here seem to have everything under control. Maybe I'll join you" Chad let out an annoyed sigh "Certainly doctor" Nick gave him a smile despite how very fake it was.

_This is going to be a long trip. _

**~oOo~**

When they finally reached the designated area, Cordula couldn't help but thank the spirits. She doubt that she could handle anymore of Nick's love triangle with Audrey and Chad.

They all stepped out and Cordula had to hold onto her cap or it would have been blown away by the wind. Mendel sneezed the minute he breathed cold air.

"For once you have an excuse"

**~oOo~**

They arrived at the sight where the previous team had disappeared and Cordula gasped at the destruction it left.

"I've never seen anything like this" Nick commented "Our data suggests that glacial movement caused a foundational shift creating sinkholes throughout the area" Cordula and Elsie went to take a closer look and they both found something similar to each and every piece of metal parts.

"Looks like your sinkhole needs a manicure" Elsie commented as she held up a piece with what appeared to be claw marks to show them to the group.

"Okay, N.I.G.E.L should be able to give us a detailed assessment of the region's geological intrgrity" Mendel said as he activated N.I.G.E.L who began digging a small hole.

"We'll set up camp on top of that ice formation" Chad said, pointing at the ice formation a few feet away from them.

"Our geologists informed me it's the most stable land mass in the area" Chad explained further on why he wanted them to set up camp there.

"Ugh...maybe the only stable mass" Mendel said and Nick gave him a look.

**~oOo~**

While the rest of the team were busy unpacking, Nick was busy dealing with Chad and Audrey. Cordula shook her head when Mendel managed to grab the bag that was filled with Randy's stash of junk food.

"Hey, these are all for later, okay. Uh...after I win the bet" Randy explained and Mendel shamelessly grabbed a chocolate bar to taunt him further.

"Oh right, good luck with that" Mendel said, taking a huge bite out of the bar. Randy glared at him for that. Cordula looked down on Mendel's small computer and noticed the increase of the temperature.

"Uh...Mendel, is there something wrong with this?" Cordula asked, making Mendel turn to her "No, why do you ask?" Cordula wordlessly handed the computer to him.

"This can't be right" Mendel mumbled as Nick walked up to them with a depressed look on his face. Cordula could only guess what had happened.

"External Temperature Increasing to 94C"

"Impossible, it's getting hot" Mendel commented. Cordula turned around just in time to see N.I.G.E.L beginning to sink underneath the ice.

"Glacial Integrity Failing

"Nick!" She cried out, causing Nick and Mendel to turn and look at N.I.G.E.L in shock and horror, the horror was mostly on Mendel's part.

"N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed in horror at what had happened. Cordula quickly hopped right behind Randy as Nick shouted.

"Head for the plateau! Go! Go! Go!" Everyone revved up their snowmobiles and headed out to the plateau as quick as they can.

_Okay...maybe Nick was right all along about this. _

Cordula thought as she looked back to see something moving underneath the snow "Something's following us!" Nick said in frustration.

"I count three!" Cordula shouted "Split up then cross back!" Monique said and they quickly headed into different directions.

They managed to get to safety until Cordula and Randy's snowmobile got stuck and Randy desperately accelerated the speed in an effort to set the snowmobile free which only led to the two tumbling out of the snowmobile once it was free with a jerk.

Cordula managed to land a little bit higher than where Randy was and slowly stood up only to stop when she heard Randy's terrified shouts. She turned to see Randy being pulled back and made a dive for his hand.

"Got you!" Cordula grunted when she realized that she too was being dragged off "Randy! Cordula!" Monique shouted out as Cordula tried to pull both of them out which was a struggle.

_How big is thing?! _

Nick managed to grab the other hand of Randy and they both pulled him out of the show to reveal what appeared to be a mole, a mutated one in fact.

"Get it off me!" Randy screamed "That's what was chasing us back there?!" Elsie asked incredulously "Couldn't be, I could barely pull Randy out!" Cordula answered back. Randy kicked his leg high and the mutated mole went soaring before it landed right beside Mendel.

The mutated mole let out a whine as it wiggled around and the snow surrounding it started to evaporate "Craven the crate!" Mendel grabbed the nearest crate he could find and managed to trap the mutated mole.

"Looks like Nick was telling the truth after all about this"

**~oOo~**

While the others were out of the tent dealing with Randy's injury, Cordula decided to check the little guy to see if it was alright with Elsie.

Cordula watched in fascination as the little critter scuttled around its cage "Who would have thought I would come across something so cute..." Cordula coed as she handed the little guy a candy bar.

"Where did you get that?" Elsie asked with one eyebrow raised "Where do you think?" Cordula snorted, gesturing outside.

The girls frowned when they heard Nick, Chad and Audrey outside their tent and it wasn't like they wanted to eavesdrop on purpose.

"The more Nick keeps up with this, the more he will be driving her away" Elsie mumbled before she walked out to talk to Nick once she assumed Chad and Audrey were gone.

A sudden flare of heat made Cordula shudder and look at the little critter. It let out another whine as it stared at her.

"Wow, you feel really hot" Cordula muttered as she felt the heat coming off from the little critter like a wave.

**~oOo~**

Mendel groaned in frustration "No good, I can't access any of N.I.G.E.L's data. His circuits must be frozen solid" Mendel said to Nick just before Elsie, Randy and Cordula came out of the tent.

"Well our furry little friend is an Ice Borer"

"I named him Cuddles" Randy said "Still wonder why yoy even named him such a ridiculous name. Why couldn't it be Frost or Blaze?" Cordula asked "For one thing, the little guy is just too cute and the other thing is that you almost burned your hands when it tried to cuddle with you" Cprdula grunted as she rubbed her hands together.

"A hybrid species related to the Scallopus Hyperboreus, a type of artic mole" Elsie continued to explain but this one has an incredibly high metabolic rate" Nick pondered over Elsie's words.

"Meaning high body temperature that explains how it tunnels through the ice"

"But the slush trails it left in its wake were huge" Randy stated with slight worry "Its possible the Ice Borers travel in packs, converging under the ice to to create a Slush Bed, pulling their prey below the surface" Nick explained.

"You know aside from the Ice Borers, I haven't seen another living thing since we got here" Elsie commented and Cordula couldn't help but agree.

"These creatures must have enormous appetites to keep up that metabolic rate" Nick said "So after they depleted all natural resources, it went to the nearest living thing there is...The COM oil team" Randy gulped at Cordula's ominous words.

"Meaning...we're next on the menu?" Cordula crossed her arms "You still think Cuddles is an adequate name for the guy?" She asked but before Randy could say anything, Elsie spoke up.

"There's something else you gotta see. The radioactivity level of these cell samples is off the chart"

Elsie went back to the tent where Cuddles was kept only to see an empty cage "Not good" She said as Nick opened the flaps for him to see the missing Cuddles.

"Now I am really wanting to mess up a certain pretty boy's face"

**~oOo~**

Cordula, Monique and Randy waited outside the tent while Nick and Elsie interrogate Chad.

"Someone explain to me why I am not allowed to go there?" Cordula asked after waiting for nearly a minute "Knowing you, you'd probably act first before talking" Randy commented just as Elsie and Nick exited the tent.

"So it wasn't Chaddy boy" Elsie said and Cordula grunted in annoyance "Maybe not directly" Nick explained "But Gordon knows something, I can feel it" Nick said ominously.

"Well without a live specimen those samples are all I've got to work with. I need liquid nitrogen to preserve them" Elsie said.

"We have to go back to the plane" Nick said "Send me in coach" Randy said "Sorry, you're on injured reserve. Monique, Cordula and I will go. You two keep an eye on Gordon" Cordula nodded as she and Monique walked to the snowmobiles.

"Uh Nick, as long as you gotta be out there, could you maybe grab that box of creamy cakes I stashed behind the landing gear, you know just in case" Nick gave him a weird look at that and Cordula huffed as she smiled.

**~oOo~**

They quickly headed to the plane with no trouble and while Nick was busy digging N.I.G.E.L out of the snow, a miracle he was still even alright, while Cordula and Monique dealt with carrying the liquid nitrogen.

"Are you ready?" Monique asked just as Nick walked up to the landing gear "Just one more thing" Nick said, pulling out the box of creamy cakes.

"Why even bother?" Cordula asked "To strengthen his agony further" Monique said with a smirk and Cordula shuddered.

**~oOo~**

They sped off to the plateau but were suddenly blocked "Incoming!" Cordula screamed as they stopped just in time.

"They're attempting to cut off our escape" Monique said "Doing a pretty good job about it!" Nick said in frustration. Cordula desperately looked around for any escape routes they could use until she came face to face with Cuddles.

Ehem...I mean she came face to face with an adult size Cuddles.

_Please do not tell me that thing we just caught was just a baby. _

The two gigantic moles let out a rumbling roar that was similar to a mammoth trumpeting out an attack. Monique and Nick began shooting which did nothing to them.

In fact, it only seems to make them stronger.

Cordula slapped herself in the head at the sudden realization "Nick! Monique! Those things won't work on them. They produce heat, only natural heat is their strength" Monique and looked at each other helplessly.

The ice in front them broke off and out came Godzilla as he roared out his presence and jumped into the fray to ram himself to an Ice Borer that had gone too close to his female.

The Ice Borers immediately retreated to the safety of the ice cold water below "Go! Go! Go!" Nick shouted as they revved up their snowmobiles and made a leap to the other side and headed to safety.

Once they made it to safe distance, they all watched in horror to see an Ive Borer that managed to pounce on Godzilla which surprised him long enough for the others to grab him from every direction.

"No!" Nick and Cordula shouted. Cordula felt the rope land on her head and she quickly tied up the things that were. She snuck a glance back and saw an Ice Borer heading straight to them.

Nick grabbed Cordula by the arm and the two quickly clambered up with the Ice Borer hot on their heels. Cordula managed to climb up before it made a leap to at least try and catch one of them to no avail.

"No!" Nick screamed when Godzilla fell down when an Ice Borer managed to loosen his footing "Come on G-man! Dog paddle or something!" Randy shouted.

Unfortunately, Godzilla disappeared underneath the ice and the Ice Borers came up unharmed "Those Ice Borers have us trapped here. They'll attack the second we step foot on that ice" Nick said in frustration.

"Maybe we should call in Major Hicks!" Elsie suggested "Our radio went down out there" Nick said to her just as Chad walked up to them "My radio operator could make a call. I'll take care of it" He said shortly.

"Let's see if we can signal Godzilla. Maybe he uh-" He glanced back at Cordula who shook her head at him with a frown on her face.

"Don't give me that look Nick"

**~oOo~**

"Well according to the samples I took from Cuddles. Turns out the creatures' extreme body temperature isn't just the result of a high metabolism. These things generate heat on a molecular level"

Elsie explained "So...their cells have to maintain a certain thermal energy rate to survive" Nick concluded and Elsie nodded "And I think I know just how to cool them off" She said, showing them a can of liquid nitrogen.

"We're gonna freeze a bunch of creatures that thrive at a sub-zero tenperatures?" Randy asked incredulously "The Ice Borers could survive because their bodies are like little furnaces" Elsie explained.

"Then we just need to turn off the heat" Cordula said with a smirk "Man, all that highschool science I took has proven pretty useless these days" Randy said a little bit sheepishly.

"Nothing beats learning in the field" Cordula replied.

**~oOo~**

Cordula watched warily as the slush bins moved ever closer to their island as Randy and Mendel made up the Liquid Nitrogen Weapon.

"We rigged the canisters to fire a highly concentrated stream of Nitrogen Vapor" Mendel said as the team gathered around "They shoot a short blast after that the firing mechanisms will probably freeze up and they're history" Randy finished the explanation.

"Five weapons, one for each creature" Elsie said "That is all we've seen, there could even be more" Monique said to Elsie as Nick grabbed one Nitrogen Gun.

"Then we don't waste a shot" Chad came up to them with his face full of worry but Cordula spotted a hidden meaning underneath the facade.

"There's something wrong with our radio. It's not receiving and my technician can't fix it. Looks like we're on our own" Chad said before he walked away. Nick narrowed his eyes on him and turned to Monique.

"Keep an eye on him"

**~oOo~**

"The trick is to lure these things out into the open. They're attracted to body heat but we can't risk anyone going out into that ice"

Cordula peered down at Randy's crouched form and saw him holding up a heating pad "Maybe we don't have too" She said as all eyes stared down at Randy.

"What? I wasn't gonna eat this now. I was just-uh- I was just defrosting it for later"

"No one wants your stash junk boy just forego with the hot pack and nobody gets hurt" Elsie said with a grin.

The ice suddenly shook and they all looked down to see the Ice Borers now digging underneath their island "We don't take care of those creatures soon, there's not gonna be anything left of our little island" Elsie said.

Mendel came forward with N.I.G.E.L holding out the hot packs. They stood in position as one of the Ice Borers came up. Mendel let out a scream which prompted Randy to shoot at the Ice Borer only one side and not enough to put the Ice Borer down.

But it was enough for it to tumble down at the sudden cold and everyone quickly scrambled away to avoid falling. The same could not be said for-

"N.I.G.E.L!" Mendel screamed out loud as the robot fell. Cordula groaned "And after we just saved him from the ice!" They all looked down where the Ice Borer fell.

"Look what you made me do!" Randy said angrily "I did not!" Mendel retorted and Nick quickly went in between the two to avoid another fight.

"Stop it both of you! Monique, Elsie let's see if COM oil has any of their heat packs we could use" Nick said and the girls nodded.

"You two behave" Cordula scolded. Fortunately they stopped fighting but they did bicker.

**~oOo~**

Finding no heat packs here, Cordula got out of the tent just in time to see Monique take down a bewildered Chad "You sabotaged the radio, why?!" Monique asked angrily.

"W-what?!"

"Is she insane?!" Audrey asked out loud as Nick came up to her "Yeah but I think I wanna hear this" Nick said. Chad squirmed against her "I don't know what you're talking about" Chad said in denial.

"No?" Monique quickly brought him to where a circle of Ice Borers rumbled out as they stared up at them with intent. Chad yelped as Monique slowly lowered him down.

"My arms are getting tired" Monique warned as she lowered him some more "You know she's gonna drop you one way or another" Cordula commented.

"Okay but I was only following orders!" Chad finally gave in as Monique brought him back up and threw him to the ground "Explain..." Nick said lowly.

"COM oil's losing its access to resources to the Middle East. We needed this site, if it was made public that this site was too dangerous for drilling -" Chad was cut off by Audrey.

"COM oil stock plummets and the company goes under" Cordula snorted "No wonder you were always so skittish around us. Never even staying even for a solid minute"

"I was told to fix anything that could damage the operation" Chad explained as he stood up "And in the process sacrifice lives, including your own" Nick stated.

"It's a price I'm willing to pay" Chad said solemnly "Okay then, all those in favor of using Chad as Ice Borer Bait, raise their hand" Randy said with his hands raised.

"Make that two for me" Cordula said with her arms crossed. A loud rumble came and Cordula gasped as she felt the ground she was standing on turn to liquid.

"It tunneled through the ridge. Grab the weapon!" Nick shouted as they ran away from where they stood. Chad on the other hand was stuck knee deep.

Randy and Cordula each grabbed an arm and began hauling him up and out of the ice. Two of the Ice Borers came up in between Nick and Monique who made a mad dash away from them.

One of the Ice Borers went underground while the other one continued its pursuit. Before Nick or anyone could act, a familiar monster lizard sprang up from the icy ground with a roar.

"He's alive!" Nick cheered as he fist pumped the air before the ground shook and crack that led up to where Randy and Cordula were standing.

Cordula yelped when her feet landed on something furry which was actually the side of the Ice Borer "Randy! Cordula!" Elsie screamed with fear. Randy quickly fired in it's fur-less face and jumped out of the way as the Ice Borer immediately fell down to sleep.

Cordula scrambled to stand up and heaved a sigh of relief before walking up to Randy who gave Elsie and Monique thumbs up.

Shouts of fear made the team turn their attention to two COM oil employees run to them as two more Ice Borers appeared. Monique quickly blasted the two of them before her Nitrogen Gun gave out.

Godzilla moved his head from side to side as the Ice Borer clung onto his face. Godzilla let lose his Atomic Breath making the Ive Borer lose its grip and fall.

Nick quickly shot it with Liquid Nitrogen as it fell while the others moved away "Is that every last one of them?" Cordula asked before the ground shook and the Ice Borer with half of Liquid Nitrogen on its face appeared.

_The universe just loves to mess with me right now. What did I ever do to them? _

Nick aimed at it to fire only for his gun to give way. Everyone quickly moved out of the way as the Ice Borer charged at them.

Randy looked down at his half frozen gun before aiming at it to the Ice Borer "Come on, one more teeny-weenie blast" Randy gasped as his gun gave way but not before he sent a stream of Liquid Nitrogen straight to the Ice Borer as it immediately fell down, asleep.

Randy sighed at the adrenaline rush he just had as he took out a chocolate bar "Oh yeah, I deserve this" Randy sighed as he immediately began gobbling down the choco bar.

Godzilla let out a roar of victory once he knew the threat was over and his pack was safe before he walked away, possibly somewhere warm.

"You tell him big guy!" Randy called out as he continued eating. Elsie looked at him with her arms crossed as she made a few noises of clear smugness "Did my watch stopped working? I don't think your 24 hours are up" Elsie said as she checked her watch.

"Yeah they are, they-they-they gotta be. Oh come on the sun never goes down around here. How's a guy suppose to know"

Randy said sheepishly "The missing men we found'em, the dog too, buried in the ice on the other side of the ridge. All of'em got bad cases of hypothermia but they're alive" An employee said before he walked off.

"This isn't over Gordon. When we get back, we're going to do some talking" Nick said with a hidden threat on his tone. Audrey looked at him sharply "What do you mean 'we'? This is my exclusive" Before Chad could say anything, Monique had him by the shoulder.

"I will watch him" She said with a smirk "And as for you...I know you were just trying to protect me" Audrey said as Nick bowed "Audrey I'm sorry...I uh..." Nick tried to fond a reasonable explanation for his actions but Audrey beat him to it.

"You were jealous"

"I was...uh...jealous" Nick said with a small smile "You should be, I'm worth it" Audrey said smugly as she walked away with Nick watching her with a smile.

Cordula walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and Nick turned his attention to her "What?" Cordula shook her head.

"You have a weird taste in women"


	14. DeadLoch

"Hey Cordula, where are you going off today?" Cordula stopped in her tracks to turn around and face Melany, a girl from her class that minded her presence wherever they meet and Cordula considered her to be a friend.

"Well you know, going off to have a swim in the beach" Cordula said and Melany gave her a confused look "But the way to the beach is that way" Melany said, pointing to the opposite side of where Cordula was heading.

"I was thinking of going to a different beach this time" Cordula said before she hurried along with her way, not wanting Melany to ask further more questions that might lead the girl to following her and finding out exactly what she has been doing all this time.

**~oOo~**

"I am still surprised you actually agreed to have a swim with the G-man" Randy said and Cordula huffed "Well, I did promise the big guy that I'm going to swim with him today" A loud roar came from underneath the water and Godzilla peered out to look at her.

"Hold it big guy" Cordula said as she took off her coat and immediately jumped in the water. She dived down to meet him as he gave off soft croons. She grabbed one of his dorsal plates as he began to swim around with her gripping on one of the dorsal plates near his head.

They swam deeper but not far away from Headquarters as a flock of seagulls began flying around Godzilla, some were even landing "Looks like you have a fan of gulls here boy" Cordula joked. Godzilla let out an annoyed roar, causing the gulls to fly away as he dived down.

Cordula released her hold and decided to just float around before she felt Godzilla's snout underneath her as he carried her back "Thanks for the swim big guy" Godzilla crooned before he dived back down as Cordula grabbed her brown towel and dried herself off.

She heard the rest of the team upstairs and took the elevator and got their moments after she heard Elsie and Nick spat on about Loch Ness Monster sightings "Oh..lover's spat?" Randy commented and Nick waved him away.

"What happened this time?" Cordula asked as she dried her now frizzy hair "We have a videotape proving the existence of the Loch Ness Monster" Elsie said excitedly "No we don't. All we have is a footage of a PR stunt" Nick explained with denial.

"Nick, think about it, okay. We have seen stuff in the past month that I never would've believed in before" Elsie retorted with her eyes narrowed "Well this is different. We deal in science" Nick said "Godzilla isn't a science project pet Nick" Cordula said with her arms crossed "And what if we could scientifically prove the creature exists. Tell me you'd pass up a chance to see it" Elsie said with a grin.

"I'd like to see it. Maybe Cordula could come up with one of her Godzilla-liking abilities" Cordula looked at Randy with one brow raised at his ridiculous phrase while Nick gave Randy a small glare "Well...I would" Randy mumbled "So would I" Mendel said excitedly and Nick transferred his glare to Mendel who looked away.

"You know...from a distance" Elsie crossed her arms with smug victory "Looks like you outvoted Nick" Nick groaned as he looked at all of them as they waited for him to make the final call.

"We'll leave in the morning"

**~oOo~**

**Loch Ness, Scotland **

"I never knew Scotland could be so...beautiful in land mass" Cordula said as she took in the salty breeze of the sea. Turns out that the research are of where the Loch Ness was sighted was quite near the docking bay.

"A monster in Loch Ness, Oh I know it sounds slightly absurd" The professor said as they walked inside the research center "Oh yeah but I'm sure this new sightings gonna do wonders for the tourist trade" Elsie glared at Nick from behind and Cordula frowned at Nick's obvious behavior.

"Well I suppose but I have as little as possible to do with the local merchants" The professor said as he entered the elevator first as the team followed him in "Fortunately the attack was short in duration. Damage was minor"Monique turned her attention to the only door in the hallway "What is in there?" She asked.

"Oh...uh nothing at the moment but it's a clean room. We had it sealed to avoid contamination" Cordula narrowed her eyes at the professor's words. She had heard him stutter in the first few words and he looked nervous all of a sudden.

She pulled Monique close to her and when the professor was busy in getting pass the security on the door in front of them, she whispered low "Something's up, why would the room be clean if it is contaminated" Monique caught on with her words and nodded to keep an eye on him.

They entered the Institute as the professor led them to a board filled with pictures of the Loch Ness Monster.

"I trust you'll recognize some of these still photographs which were struck from the original videotape"

The professor said and Nick nodded "Oh yes, the video" Elsie walked up to Nick and glared straight at him "Nick" She warned.

"I did enjoy your performance" Nick said "Really? Well I have had a modicum of theatrical training" Nick gave Elsie a smug look when the professor said the word 'Theatrical Training'.

"Dr. Trevor, I'm going to need full access to all photographic and videotape evidence in addition to any database resources on terrestrial vertebrates"

"You know it might be worth our while to head into town. Maybe investigate what affects these incidents having on members of the community" Nick said as the team looked at the both of them.

**~oOo~**

"These taste good" Cordula stated as she took another big bite on her burger. The team were having their lunch on a local restaurant after they got the tour around the Institute.

It still bothered Cordula about the 'Clean Room' where Dr. Trevor said it waa off limits. A loud bang of the door opening made them turn around to see a man looking at them with jolly filled eyes.

"Eustace MacPhil, proprietor of a Cotton Tea Shop and Museum. If you're wanting to take the 1 o'clock tour, I think I could squeeze ya in"

The man said, Cordula blinked before smiling nervously "Thanks for the offer but I think I would still like to head back to the Institute. You guys coming?" Nick stood up.

"What Cordula said. I should probably head back to the Institute as well"

Nick said as he and Cordula made a move to leave which prompted Elsie and Monique to follow "Same here" Elsie said "Yes" Monique replied in agreement with Elsie.

Which left Mendel and Randy.

"Well then lads, are you ready...to embark on a mystical journey that defies the very laws of nature?"

Mendel looked at him with stars in his eyes "Yeah..." He answered and Randy wondered to himself why didn't he went with the others.

**~oOo~**

Cordula was sorting out the files of Nessie's last sightings when the doors of the Institute flew open and she received the shock of her life.

"What are you wearing Mendel?!"

Cordula's surprised shout made all heads turn to the stout man as he spoke up out loud "Check this out!" Elsie was the first to speak up.

"What...is that?"

"Like it? It's the MacCraven Clan-" Before Mendel could say anything further, Randy beat him to it "Just be glad he didn't get the matching underwear" Cordula and Elsie shuddered.

"Somehow...I wish you didn't have to say that"

**~oOo~**

Cordula took a sub with Randy and Nick as Elsie and Monique went with Professor Trevor while Mendel stayed behind to monitor them.

**_"120 fathoms and __descending__. Depth at 160 fathoms"_**

Cordula marvelled at the beauty on the sea floor as a school of fish swam by "Here Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, come out, come out wherever you are" Randy called out.

They searched the area for a few moments before Professor Trevor's voice boomed through **_"Dr. Tatopoulos, I regret to say our mission has been for naught. Visibility is zero, I suggest we return to the Institute immediately"_** Cordula frowned at that and mouthed to Nick a 'No'.

Nick nodded before the three of them saw something swim bass by them at a fast rate "Dr. Trevor, we just saw something. I-I don't know what" Randy and Cordula looked at each other to confirm that they weren't the only one who saw that.

**_"No doubt the same school of blowfish we just find. Nothing that merits concern"_**

"Something's out there! We gotta keep going" Randy argued and Cordula nodded **_"An imprudent __course__ of action at this time. Now please, we will be returning to the __Institute__ at on-"_** Cordula gestured to Nick to cut the line and he did with no hesitation.

The three of them immediately sped off where they last saw the thing before Nick spotted something swirling "What's down there?" Nick asked as he tried to get a closer look.

"Whirlpool!" Cordula shouted when the sub got pulled in by the force of the whirlpool. Cordula gasped when she spotted parts of the same thing that swam pass by them moments ago.

Losing their balance, they ended up tumbling down to the floor until the whirlpool began to subside "It's slowing down" Randy stated as they got back in their seats.

They got the shock of their lives when a monster with the body part of a serpentine and yellow eyes roared right in front of them and managed to severely damage the boat as it bumped into them.

Cordula held her breath as water gushed rapidly inside. Grabbing an oxygen tank, she made a move to grab a weapon but the emergency air lock flew open and they were all shot out of the sub.

Cordula grunted as her back hit a rock formation and righted her oxygen mask and looked for Nick and Randy. She spotted them both not far from where she was blown off and swam to them.

Nick was handing an unconscious Randy his oxygen when the dark shadow of the thing swam pass by them and blew them slightly off. Nick gestured to Cordula to take care of Randy while he went to grab the spear gun entangled on the seagrass below.

Cordula gave Randy her oxygen all the while trying to wake him by patting him in the face. Nick returned with the gun and spotted the shadow of the thing swimming away and he managed to spear its tail as it headed to the surface.

Cordula felt the wind whip in her face as she lost her grip on the gun and fell a bit further away from where Nick and Randy landed. The waves created by the thing made her bob up and down as she desperately tried to reach them.

Mendel grabbed her and hauled her up as she lay down beside Nick and regained her breathing "Take it easy. It looks like you came up pretty fast" Mendel said as Nick tried to sit up.

"He's breathing" Monique said as she performed CPR on Randy and lay her head on his chest to check on the heartbeat. Cordula raised a brow when she saw Randy open one eye before closing it.

"One more time...just to make sure" Randy mumbled with a smile, referring to the kiss. Realizing he was alright, Monique let out an annoyed noise "Ugh, I should throw the little one back, no?" Monique asked as Elsie giggled lightly at the two.

"Forget about the little one" Mendel said just as soon as Nessie surfaced with malicious intent "What are we going to do about the big one?!" Mendel cried out while pointing.

Nessie made a dive towards them and they all scrambled away. Randy and Cordula gasped when the force of Nessie's dive made them fly up and land harshly back on the ground.

"That's gonna leave a bruise" Cordula hissed as she lightly touched her back "You and me both" Randy groaned beside her.

A familiar roar made Cordula snap her attention to an approaching Godzilla who came upon Nessie with blazing intent.

Everyone cheered for Godzilla and Cordula couldn't help but glance back at Professor Trevor who now supported a huge frown and an angry look on his face.

Nessie attacked first and immediately bit down on Godzilla's leg which he roared out in pain before he began using this opportunity to pull Nessie out of the water and into land.

Godzilla whipped his tail around and managed to hit Nessie which sent the creature back to the water and tried to make an escape.

Godzilla roared at Nessie to come back and was hot on her tail as he dived down in pursuit. He was not going to let anyone that hurt his father and female in his pack escape alive.

Cordula peered down the water in hopes to at least catch a glimpse of Nessie or even Godzilla before Randy placed a hand on her shoulders, making her turn her attention to him.

"Looks like somebody's not happy" He said, gesturing to the professor and Cordula mentally agreed with Randy for once. The professor didn't look mad, far from it.

He was livid.

**~oOo~**

"Your insolent behavior just cost this project an indispensable piece of equipment"

Professor Trevor said coldly "I apologize but to be honest, I didn't believe the creature even existed" Nick explained solemnly "You just assumed I would forge scientific evidence?" Elsie gave Nick a smug look when he looked her.

"Since it is clear doctor that your knowledge of this situation is not superior to mine, I'll expect you to defer to my expertise from this moment forward"

Cordula glared at the man for even suggesting it formally on Nick being an idiot which he was not and it seems to her that Nick agreed.

"Now that creature must be stopped"

"I agree with Dr. Trevor"

Monique immediately replied and Cordula nearly bugged out her eyes at Monique even agreeing to kill Nessie "You can't destroy the Loch Ness Monster. She's buzz celebrity!" Randy argued back.

"Listen it's not clear yet if this Nessie is a new mutation or something that's been here for centuries" Nick explained, trying to change the professor's mind.

"I don't see what difference that makes" Professor Trevor snapped angrily "If that creature is the actual Loch Ness Monster, then it's been living here peacefully for thousands of years" Nick retorted back calmly.

"Meaning that something must have triggered it to attack your Institute" Elsie added "I don't care if that _thing_ has been living here 15 centuries or 15 minutes. It is a menace and I want it destroyed" Professor Trevor said angrily.

"Odd, considering the first thing you wanted to do was to look for Nessie and research about her"

Cordula said out loud and that earned her a deep rooted glare from the Professor which only added more suspicion and adding her guard up.

**~oOo~**

Nick, Randy, Cordula and Mendel went back to the restaurant where they had lunch to talk about what had just happened a few moments ago. Elsie and Monique decided to stay back at the Institute for further inquiry of Nessie.

Nick angrily pounded his fist on the table "The man's a scientist. Why would he want to wipe out the greatest amphibious discovery since...since Godzilla?!" Nick harshly asked himself and the group.

"You can't kill Nessie, she's immortal" Eustace said "Maybe Trevor's hiding something" Mendel said and Cordula completely choked on her drink when she saw Mendel wearing a complete set of Scottish clothes.

"Unlike you" Randy said, earning a few smiles from the group. Cordula gagged "I think my drink went straight through my nose" She mumbled out and wiped her nose with a tissue paper.

**~oOo~**

They came up with a plan that would avoid suspicion and find out the reason why Nessie attacked the Institute. Cordula, Nick and Randy decided to find out what was inside the 'Clean Room' when Cordula pointes out her suspicions concerning that room while Mendel and Monique went to search for Nessie.

Elsie had her own thing in finding out if Nessie was a mutant or not.

Randy, Nick and Cordula would have gone inside the 'Clean Room' had the guard standing behind it wouldn't have spotted them.

"Nick, Nick I have to show you something" Elsie said and Cordula pulled Randy aside as Nick walked towards Elsie to talk to her. The guard walked pass by them and Randy used this opportunity to hack into the security of the 'Clean Room'

"Can you get in?" Cordula asked and Randy let out a frustrated sigh before turning to her just as Nick walked up to them "I couldn't bypass the security lock but I hacked into the 'Clean Room's' audio and video monitors" Randy explained as he pressed a button and what they saw shocked them.

The cry of a small baby creature resonated as the video showed a small creature similar to Nessie "Say hello to Nessi Junior" Randy said.

"Nick! The H.E.A.T Seeker!" Elsie suddenly cried out and all eyes of the team turned to the camera to see the H.E.A.T Seeker caught in a whirlpool.

"It must be Nessie!" Cordula said as they made a run outside. It was to their relief to see The H.E.A.T Seeker along with Mendel and Monique still alive and okay when they went outside.

"Dr. Tatopoulos!" An angry voice made Nick turn around to see the angry looking Professor Trevor walk up to him "Did you or did you not assure me that you and your team were experts at handling unruly beasts?! I am inquiring you see, because thus far I have seen no evidence of that" Nick turned around and gripped on the railings.

All eyes looked at him as he spoke "Call Godzilla" Cordula mouthed a "What are you doing?" Knowing that Godzilla would be of no help to them in rescuing Nessie Junior until she saw the hidden meaning in Nick's eyes.

They were going to call Nessie instead.

**~oOo~**

**_"I can't activate the signal. Nessie swallowed N.I.G.E.L like bait on a hook"_**

Mendel said through the phone. Nick pondered for a moment "Bait..." He turned to the Professor and eyed the entire Institute and decided it was time for this facility to fully shut down.

"Can I broadcast my voice from here?" Nick asked "Certainly, through the PA system" Nick nodded "Good, then I need you to evacuate the entire facility immediately" Suspicion rose from the professor.

"Might I ask why? Considering the obvious fact that this facility is my responsibility" Nick smiled and said only one word.

"Trust me"

Once everyone was out and with no one to stop them. Nick and Randy along with Cordula set the audio on the 'Clean Room' on.

"Crank it" Randy said and Nick immediately increased the volume. Nessie Junior's cries could be heard from the outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice made them turn their attention to Professor Trevor.

_Does the guy mind someone else's business._

"I think I'm giving Nessie what she's been looking for" Nick answered shortly "Mother and child reunion bro" Randy said smoothly "What in blazes are you talking about" Cordula felt a vein pop in her head.

"Are you serious? Kidnapping a child, much less the child of a thousand year old sea serpent, you knew she's be ticked!"

Cordula snapped before Nick could say anything akin to that "The price justified the risk" Cordula growled before she, Randy and Nick gasped when the angry face of Nessie appeared in the glass pane.

"No!" Cordula screamed when she caught Professor Trevor hit the PA system with a chair, thus cutting off Nessie Junior's cries and only made Nessie angry all the more when she couldn't hear her child's screams.

She broke through the glass pane and they were immediately swept off when water flooded in the room. Professor Trevor was already ways ahead of them, sealing the door and preventing them from escaping.

Cordula held her breath as the three stared at Nessie approaching them with her jaws wide open. She was only stopped when Godzilla, having scented his female and father along with one member of the pack, stepped onto Nessie, preventing her from touching them.

Randy and Nick didn't waste time opening the doors and they gasped when they were immediately swept out.

"Wet again..." Cordula mumbled out as she looked down on her clothes and made a mental note to grab at least three sets before heading off to an adventure.

She spotted Professor Trevor heading to the room where she now knew Nessie Junior was held at and proceeded to run after him.

"Hold it right there!" Cordula shouted as she followed after him and saw Nessie Junior still crying out. Unfortunately, the doors that lead to Nessie Junior was sealed shut before she could pass although it.

Nick and Randy came up behind her. Nick pressed a button on the com "What's the price tag on a one-of-a-kind newborn these days?" Nick asked.

"More than you can imagine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a delivery to make"

Professor Trevor said as water began filling in the sealed room. Nick pounded on the glass pane as Nessie Junior continued to cry out.

"We have to do something!" Cordula cried out, feeling helpless to see a child, even if it was from a different species being shipped off away from its mother" Randy immediately pressed the button on the com.

"Hey doc, time to reach out and touch a mom" Randy said before pressing another button as Nessie Junior continued to cry out.

The cries broadcasted over which alerted Nessie to release Godzilla and swim back to where her child was held captive.

Godzilla immediately swam to her, having heard of the child's cries. Nessie growled lowly as a warning to leave her alone while she rescues her child which Godzilla narrows his eyes at.

As Nessie swam away, Godzilla knew that though she had endangered his father and female along with the rest of the pack, she was doing it in an effort to search for her child.

**~oOo~**

The three watched helplessly as the sub that was towing the cage containing Nessie Junior swam away just as soon as Nessie made an appearance and let out a roar towards them.

The three gasped as the glass pane that separated them from water and air cracked "They went thattaway!" Randy shouted as he pointed to the direction of where Professor Trevor went.

It was to their immense relief that she followed on what Randy said and left them alone "I think your rubbing off of my Godzilla-liking thing" Cordula joked before an ominous crack came from the glass pane.

"We better get outta here before this place floods" Nick said and they immediately ran out and sealed the door.

**~oOo~**

The three of them got out with their clothes damp just in time to see Godzilla grab the cage and for Nessie to throw the sub in which housed Professor Trevor.

Godzilla tore through the cage for Nessie Junior to slither out and greet its mother. Everyone watched the tender moment between mother and child as Nessie Junior swam up to its mother and made a cacophony of happy noises.

Not wanting her to be anywhere near on land, Nessie quickly guided her child back to the safety of the waters below. She let out a parting roar to Godzilla which he responded back with a roar of his own.

Nessie stayed in the surface just for a few moments in time to see Godzilla lower himself right in front of a female human who gave him a look of adoration and the human male who looked at him with pride.

_Maybe some humans __aren__'t that bad._

**~oOo~**

"I think it demonstrates Godzilla's ability to make moral decisions" Nick said to Elsie as he wiped his damp hair with a face towel.

"Ridiculous, it was instinctive self-preservation" Monique said with a hand on her hips while the other was on a rope.

"Nah, it was monster cooperation" Randy said "And I guess as long as everybody leaves her alone, we won't be seeing Nessie for another 20 years" Elsie gave him a smug look.

"If you believe in that sort of thing" Nick wanted the Earth to swallow him whole "Okay so I was wrong" Nick said in defeat.

Not wanting to stop torturing him for a little longer, Elsie repeated it "I'm sorry...I didn't catch that" Nick huffed at her.

"I was wrong, you were right" Elsie gave him a smile "Like there was ever any doubt" She said "This proves to all the males there is to never underestimate us women" Cordula said in a haughty manner.

The sudden sound of bagpipes made them turn their attention to Mendel "Augh! Make it stop!" Randy yelled as Mendel continued to play with the bagpipes.

"All that stuff about the MacCraven's is a scam man! If your name was Schwarzenegger he would have called him MacSchwarzeneggers"

Craven looked at him smugly before he continued to play. Randy let out a noise of annoyance as he made his escape inside the H.E.A.T Seeker.

"Working like a charm" Eustace said. Cordula looked at Mendel then at Randy's retreating form.

"Well that's one way to make Randy run away from you"


	15. Competition

Dawn was one of the times Cordula didn't want to wake up in her bed, mainly because the wind would be a freezing temperature and she would just be too comfortable in her bed to get up.

But all of that changed.

"Cordula, Godzilla's here" Eyes snapping open and blinking her vision's haze, Cordula grabbed her coat and headed to the docks.

Godzilla was there for his usual Weekend meals and Joe knew his daughter would be ecstatic to see him after days of inactivity from H.E.A.T.

"Hey big guy, we got some fresh fish delight for you" Cordula coed as Godzilla rumbled and stared at the oncoming barrels of fish "Well this is all what I don't need" Joe said and Cordula turned to wave her hand.

"Come and get it!" Godzilla opened his jaws and immediately chomped down on his meal, destroying the newly fixed docks which Cordula knew was another day of repairs before he let out a satisfied roar.

"Looks like he's full enough for the trip to Japan" Cordula blinked and looked at Joe with a confused look on her face "What trip?" Joe gave her a blank look.

"Do not tell me you forgot about this trip you and the H.E.A.T team talked about six days ago"

Joe gave Cordula a disapproving look "Your things are already on the front door and you have 10 minutes before Nick and the others come pick you up" Cordula immediately dashed to her bathroom to shower and get changed.

"Kids are so forgetful these day huh boy?" Godzilla merely let out a rumble and Joe guessed that as a sign of agreement.

**~oOo~**

Cordula yawned as she woke up from her nap and looked out of the window "Are we there yet?" She turned around only to face something green and dinosaur like which she gave a yelp and flinched back.

"Don't ever do that Randy!" She growled with a hand on her heart. Randy chuckled at her skirmishes "What? It's just a puppet?" He said, waving it around.

Elsie and Monique were sitting across from each other and Elsie was reading fresh newspapers. Mendel found a spare time to make origami animals.

Nick was sitting on the window side, reading a book on Japanese language. Finding no more papers to use, Mendel looked at Elsie's newspaper "You done with this?" He asked, tugging on the paper in her hands.

Elsie immediately pulled her newspaper back, not enough for it to tear but enough for Mendel to let go "As a matter of fact, I'm doing research, three more hikers disappeared last night from Mt. Fuji" Elsie said, pointing to the front page of her newspaper.

Monique grabbed the newspaper from her hands and looked down on the article "Clearly the work of a new monster which only proves we should be hunting down these aberrations before they strike" Monique said as she handed the paper to Nick who lowered it down.

"Not every mutation is a menace" Nick said slowly and Cordula was reminded of why Monique was really here.

"Ah yes, your precious Godzilla. Are we taking the position that exceptions disprove the rule?" Monique asked ans Nick narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, say we adopt your philosophy. We need a strategy to lure the creatures out if hiding but then what do we do once we captured them?" Nick asked out loud.

"Why don't we choose a remote island somewhere. You know, set it up as a Natural Preserve and then we could study our collection" Elsie suggested and Cordula rolled her eyes "One, we don't have enough money to buy an island, let alone a big one to house every monster we captured and Secondly, I disapprove in putting Godzilla in a cage" The idea of even putting him there was too...unsightly.

"I agree with Cordula and are you nuts? A giant monster zoo?" Randy grinned as he looked down at Mendel's origami animals "Yeah, we could make millions selling and T-shirts and, and-" Knowing Randy being the one to let his imaginations run rampant, Mendel tried to dissuade Randy to no avail.

"I wasn't saying-"

"Oh! Then we could sell the video we shoot when the creatures break lose and chomp up the tourists.." Randy said as he made his puppet chomp down onto Mendel's origami animals and reduce them to scraps of paper.

"Like that would attract tourists..." Cordula muttered with a smile as Mendel dusted himself off of the scraps of paper Randy threw at him by the use of the puppet.

**_"Please return to your seats we have just been clear to land"_**

The pilot said to the PA system and everyone got into their seats and strapped in their seat-belts. Cordula peered down to see the City of Japan before smirking once she saw a dark and murky shadow under the waters.

**~oOo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Narita Airport**

Everyone had anticipated in getting settled to Japan because of the language barrier which could be helped by Monique's connections.

What they didn't expect was-

"What do you mean we've been red-flagged?"

Nick asked to the man on the desk as he checked their visas "I am sorry, your entry visas have been cancelled" The man said calmly.

"Since when?! And by whose authority?" Cordula asked harshly with irritation. They didn't come here after a long hour of flight just to find out their visas were cancelled.

"This has got to be a mistake" Nick argued "Ah...but you are in luck" Nick raised a brow in confusion "The next plane back to the states leaves in 45 minutes" Everyone gaped in shock.

"Back? We just got here" Randy said with a frown and the man quickly pressed the red button to alert security. Now the team was faced with two security guards and they knew that if they ever did anything to break the law, they would end up in jail.

Irritated, Monique quickly sent a call "Konichiwa" She greeted to the person on the other end of the phone before she handed it to the man "I believe someone wishes to speak with you" Monique said shortly.

"Yes, yes sir..Oh! I'm sorry sir..at once sir" They waited as the man stamped their visas with a nervous look on his face "Welcome to Japan. Please accept my apologies for the error" He said with nervous smiles and the team didn't want to blame him, not when all they wanted was to settle in and rest.

The team got their stuff and boarded it to a blue truck. Mendel quickly shut the back door while Cordula hooked N.I.G.E.L on a rope to prevent the robot from slipping and they were off.

**~oOo~**

On the way to the states, a young Japanese boy looked out of the window to look down on the city when something caught his eye as it moved underwater. He immediately began calling his mother when he spotted the familiar dorsal plates of one kaiju.

"Mama! Mama!" He cried out as Godzilla roared "It's Gojira!" He said, his mother looked at him while holding a magazine with a smile "Such an imagination Yukio. What would Gojira be doing in Japan" The mother asked. The boy frowned before he continued to look down at Godzilla who roared and dove back into the depths of the water.

**~oOo~**

Cordula stayed behind N.I.G.E.L to watch over the bags that looked like they were threatening to bury N.I.G.E.L alive "N.G.E.L is the most sophisticated robot on the planet. More to the point, he's not a pack mule" Mendel said seriously. Randy gave him a look as he swung his bag around "Oh no?" He asked as he swung his bag again as it landed on N.I.G.E.L's head.

"Behold The Noble Padamulu Traversing From Atlantis Is A Rule" N.I.G.E.L beeped and Cordula sighed "Focus People" Nick said in the front. They began walking again until they reached an end point in the form of a fence.

**TRAIL CLOSED**

"Ah..tourists season's over?" Randy asked casually "Apparently they decided to scale back the number of missing persons" Nick said before they all heard the sound of a helicopter approaching "Tokso Thai, Japanese Special Forces" Monique said "Everyone into the woods, Move! Move! Move!" Nick shouted and everyone quickly made a dash to the trees with Cordula pushing N.I.G.E.L to go faster.

"What's with all the running?! I thought you fixed our visa problems" Mendel asked Monique "The Tokso That do not care about visas" Monique said seriously and Mendel gasped "From here on in, we stick to the woods" Nick said and everyone agreed before they proceeded.

**~oOo~**

They came to a stop in front of an either destroyed camp or a warehouse "Fan out" Nick said with a wave of his hand. Everyone quickly searched the area fro clues as to what had happened. Cordula looked down on the ground and on the dug out lines surrounding the area.

_Odd, they almost look like Snake Tracks._

"Get it off! Get it off!" Mendel's fearful cries made Cordula stop dead in her investigation and ran to where the sounds were coming off. She quickly made her way to the other side and looked down to see Monique holding a small animal, Randy crouched down in front of Mendel as Mendel thrashed around covered with goop.

"I've fallen and I can't get up" Randy joked in a high pitched voice. Mendel grunted "You try and get out of this...goop" Mendel said pitifully as the three of them tried to pull him off.

**~oOo~**

"Nice investigative work Mendel" Elsie said as she placed some of the goop that was sticking to him in a test tube "Alright, we have about an hour of daylight left. Let's follow this trail and set up camp" Nick suggested and with the clues they got from the damage, they headed out to look for a nice place to set up camp.

"Guys, wouldn't we be happier in a nice hotel? A warm, safe, doors that lock hotel?" Mendel asked sheepishly as he twiddled his thumbs as he looked around to notice how dark it had suddenly gotten. Suddenly realizing he was left behind with the sun going down, Mendel quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Nick!"

**~oOo~**

Upon walking, Cordula's face was suddenly smacked with something white that she quickly made a startled noise while walking blind which led her to fall face first onto something deep. Cordula pulled that something off her face and spat the remainders of it out of her mouth.

"What is this?" She grumbled "Hello!" Elsie said when she spotted another one of those white substance that took Cordula by surprise "An albino hairball?" Mendel asked confusingly. Since when did Japan hold an animal with albino fur?

"Clearly a creature with a very large foot" Monique stated, gesturing to the hole which was not a hole but a very large footprint "Strange...it almost looks a lot like an ape's foot but it couldn't be, the shape's all wrong" Cordula muttered.

**~oOo~**

The team set up their camp on top of a cliff that held a beautiful landscape of Japan's forest by sunrise. while Nick and Elsie were dealing with finding out the connection between the two clues they found, the others were busy eating dinner.

"Still think a nice hotel would be more relaxing than a lovely night out in the woods?" Cordula asked Mendel who pouted. Randy chuckled "With all of the fancy food in there, couldn't blame him" Randy commented and Cordula huffed before they felt the ground shake.

They immediately stood up and warily looked around inside the tent "Earthquake?" Cordula asked and Mendel shook his head "No..." He said slowly as they walked out to look around the premises. A large white hand came up and they stood face to face with an ape looking at them with anger written all over its face as it roared.

The ground beneath them gave way as Mendel screamed when he reached his hand out to grab anything lest he might end up falling splat to the ground below. Cordula and randy pulled him up quickly as the yeti raised a hand in a move that would really splat them down like mosquitoes had it not been for Monique to push them away from the oncoming hand.

"Nick! Elsie!' Cordula screamed at the yeti reached a hand to the tent where her friends were. Nick and Elsie screamed as they made a run for it in the trees as the ape its hands to try and grab them.

"I thought apes were loving creatures!" Cordula shouted. Randy grabbed a nearby flare "This will make'em think twice!" Randy said as he ran to the front of the yeti "Randy!" Cordula called out as he fired the flare gun right beside its face.

"He's not even flinching" Randy said in disbelief. The yeti turned its attention to Randy and Monique made a run towards Randy who was now frozen in his place Move Randy!" Cordula cried out before she was dragged off to a safe place by Mendel "I knew we should have stayed in the hotel!" Mendel cried out.

Thankfully, Monique and Randy were unharmed with slight bruises as Elsie and Nick and Elsie ran up to them"I'll distract him" Randy said a she hacked into N.I.G.E.L who whirred to life and began to move.

"Leave N.I.G.E.L out of this!" Mendel screamed with one hand raised as if to grab the robot back but he was already too far for him to reach. NI.G.E.L got in front and began talking "Its A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood. Can You Say 'Neighborhood'?" N.I.G.E.L beeped which only seems to make the yeti mad.

"I Knew You Could" N.I.G.E.L said before he was swatted away like fly. Nick and the others ducked as N.I.G.E.L wet soaring straight pass them "Its seems more interested in destroying our equipment than us" Nick said in realization.

_But why?_

When the creature's gaze wasn't directly at them, Cordula and Mendel made a mad dash to where the others are only for Mendel's foot to be entangled by a rope "Now's not the time to be clumsy!" Cordula said as she pulled onto the rope in hopes that it would give away but then Nick came with a bread knife and tried to quickly cut the rope off.

Cordula let out a shout when the ape placed its foot directly under them and they waited for the impact until another angry and more familiar roar came. Godzilla came just in time to witness the yeti about to squash his father and female as he charged and forcefully pushed the ape away from them and he got in between the ape and his pack.

With Godzilla distracting the ape, Nick managed to cut the rope and free Mendel as they ran to where the others are just as Godzilla dug himself a hole to retreat and recover. whatever that creature was, he noted how it almost had no scent of the living. With Godzilla gone, the ape turned its attention back to them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nick shouted as everyone screamed and ran to the edge of the cliff where they jumped down on a ledge as the ape tried to at least take one of them. Godzilla came back up right behind the yeti as he once again pushed the yeti away from his pack.

"Yeah! Give him one for me Mr. G!" Randy cheered as Godzilla circled back only to be taken by surprise, as well as the team when the ape literally did a judo throw on Godzilla who landed on his back with his breath knocked out.

"But how..an Osotogari Judo Throw?" Monique questioned herself briefly that she did not just saw a monkey do a judo throw "Maybe it trained with Jackie Chan" Elsie said, also a little bit surprised "As if the guy would want to have a student who does things like that?" Cordula said before her eyes widen when the ape began to move the jaws of a motionless Godzilla.

"Hands off of him!" Cordula screamed before the ape was taken aback when Godzilla spurted out his Atomic Breath on the ape. The yeti began to madly swing its arms at Godzilla though it was blinded by the fire in its face. Godzilla quickly pinned the yeti down and began spreading his Atomic Breath to the rest of its body, the fur catching on fire.

With the ape down, Godzilla quickly made his way to the pack to inspect them and see if they were alright, mainly his father and female "You okay big guy?" Cordula asked as Godzilla coed in reassurance. Elsie winced at the scene "Oh...lousy way to go" She said but then the ape stood back with a roar only this time, the fur looked like it was coming off.

"I wouldn't break out the tissues just yet Elsie" Nick commented as they stared at the ape, which was actually a robot, in shock.

"A-A robot?!" Elsie gasped "How advanced is Japan these days?" Cordula asked out loud in frustration. The Robo-Yeti roared before something opened its chest to reveal missiles.

"Run!" Elsie screamed "Whoever's controlling that thing is insane!" Cordula shouted just as the missiles hit exactly where they were just standing.

Godzilla let out a roar in both surprise and in anger as he advanced towards Robo-Yeti again woth an intent to end the threat once and for all.

"Who is controlling it?" Monique asked out loud. Robo-Yeti suddenly unleashed electric ropes around Godzilla's body and began electrifying him relentlessly. Godzilla roared out in pain as he thrashed around.

"If we can find N.I.G.E.L, I might be able to fry that robot's processors" Mendel exclaimed "Then let's go look for him!" Cordula said as they began to run to the trees and immediately found N.I.G.E.L not a few feet away.

Godzilla roared out in pain as his movements began to slow "Hurry up Mendel, he can't take much more of that" Nick said hastily.

Mendel was swearing buckets as he worked on with the wires "Two more seconds!" He said as he brought two wires together until a loud voice boomed behind them.

"Stop! Under general order 632, this area now officially a war zone. You are all hereby under arrest"

Everyone tensed up as they looked at one another.

**~oOo~**

Godzilla's screams could still be heard and each step felt like seconds before Godzilla breathed his last as the team were lead to a high tech truck filled with weapons and gadgets used for capturing and destroying monsters.

"Whoever you are this way out of the line!" Nick said angrily as he was held back by lashing out at the woman in the chair who was controlling the Yeti.

"On the contrary Dr. Tatopoulos, I have every right to protect my country" The woman said stonily "Do I spy with my little eyes, someone who red-flagged our visas" Randy stated with a grin, both jokingly and seriously.

"You have no business interfering, my Task Force has the situation under control"

The woman said "I can see that Dr. Ifukube. It's a pleasure to see you again" Mendel said pleasantly and Elsie snorted "A pleasure? Oh really?" She gestured to the soldiers surrounding them and Mendel frowned.

"You know this person?" Nick asked incredulously "Are you kidding? Dr. Ifukube is one of the world's leading theorists in robotics" Dr. Ifukube grinned at Mendel and Cordula crossed her arms.

Makes sense she was the one that invented the Yeti.

"I read your hypothesis on the Neuro Matrix. I disagreed with your detractors" Mendel said "Domo Arigato" Dr. Ifukube said with a slight bow.

"Radical ideas always meet resistance from...lesser minds"

She said before she returned back to her work of destroying Godzilla. Cordula struggled on with the soldiers holding her arms with a firm grip on their hands.

"No wonder you are operating in secret. Japan's Constitution does not allow your military to possess offensive weapons" Monique said in slight anger.

"You're as blind as the men who classified this project. Gouehey robato is purely defensive in nature" Dr. Ifukube said "I'll make this another reason why I don't trust robotics enough..." Cordula mumbled out.

"The world will thank me once my creation has coiled the threat of Gojira" Dr. Ifukube said and Cordula raised a brow at the Japanese name for Godzilla.

"Hey! Its Godzilla lady and he was just trying to protect us from your wind-up toy" Randy said angrily "Anything that posses a threat to us is a threat to Godzilla" Cordula stated.

"Call off the attack and he'll leave!" Nick said. The last thing he wanted was to end up destroying Tokyo's hiking grounds because of a monster fight.

"After that creature invaded Japan and devoured 20 of my countrymen?" Dr. Ifukube asked angrily with blazing eyes "What do you mean he ate 20...I just fed him fresh fish from my father's warehouse!" Cordula said, gesturing to Godzilla on the screen.

"Godzilla didn't eat anybody" Nick stated calmly "You think his presence here is purely coincidental?" She asked "Godzilla has been with us all this time in the states!" Cordula argued.

"Dr. Ifukube, we collected this specimen in the disaster zone" Elsie said, holding up a test tube filled with the icky goop Mendel had on earlier "We found similar samples. What of it?"

"Godzilla has never secreted anything like this. It had to come from another creature" Nick explained "Gojira and every other abomination like it must be destroyed" Dr. Ifukube said with determination.

"She has a point" Mendel said "I have long desired to work with you Dr. Craven" Dr. Ifukube said softly "And I regret damaging your handiwork" She said, gesturing to N.I.G.E.L.

"Oh, he's used to it by now" Mendel said, patting N.I.G.E.L proudly "There Once Was A Robot From H.E.A.T Who No One Could Ever Defeat. He Takes A Bad Lickin' But Keeps On Ticking Which Is Actually Quite Some Feat" N.I.G.E.L beeped before he grasped Dr. Ifukube's hand tightly as she gasped.

"Drop your weapons!" Mendel said when the soldier pointed their guns on him and N.I.G.E.L "N.I.G.E.L quite an electrical charge himself" Mendel said slowly as Nick and the others grabbed the guns from the soldiers.

"Now call off robo chimp before I fry his mainframe" Nick threatened. Mendel immediately ordered N.I.G.E.L to release Dr. Ifukube "Sorry" Mendel said.

As she reached her hand on the controls of Robo-Yeti, something big shook the entire truck that almost everyone lost their balance. Cordula cradled her head as debris began to fall on her.

She looked up to see a very gigantic mutant snake that hissed right at them "A Snake?!" Mendel seemed to eep at the sight "Worse, A King Cobra" Randy added with stunned eyes.

The snake towered over them with its hood extended as well as its spikes on the sides and the front of its body, probably used as a defense mechanism should any monster come to close to it. Its body was that of a serpentine however the face was more bat-like than snake-like from a closer inspection.

"How many snakes are there in Japan exactly?" Cordula gulped as the King Cobra hissed as the soldiers began gunning the creature down to no avail as it merely squirted out the same substance that stuck Mendel to the ground.

Cordula screeched when she felt it cover her waist down and struggled on her position on the ground, the others merely had their feet stuck.

Monique removed her shoes and began firing at King Cobra on every angle. Cordula spotted the controls that activated Robo-Yeti and managed to grab it before Dr. Ifukube.

"Monique!" She screamed before throwing the gadget to the spy who immediately caught it as she began to run outside while yelling out orders to the control.

It wasn't long before Robo-Yeti came in to hold back King Cobra which gave Monique the opportunity to pull Nick out.

"The others!" He shouted and they began to pull the others out of the goop that stuck them to the ground. to get himself free and proceeded to pull Cordula up since it was a lot harder for her to move with half of her waist stuck to the ground.

"Landslide!" Cordula gasped as big piles of rocks were tumbling down fast and heading in their way "Mendel get out of here!" Cordula pleaded and Mendel merely shook his head before he was joined by two more soldiers.

"What are you doing? Save yourselves!" Elsie cried out and before the rocls could even touch them, Godzilla's dorsal plates prevented the big ones from moving forward as he appeared out of the ground with a roar.

He turned to see Robo-Yeti struggling with another enemy and he approached them.

"I hope you remember this the next time you want to deport me!" Randy said as he pulled the soldier out. Once they were all free, they immediately went out to the open area wherein they saw Robo-Yeti being wrapped around by King Covra as the snake relentlessly bit down on the robot's neck.

"No! It's destroying him!" Dr. Ifukube cried out before Robo-Yeti lost power and began to fall towards Dr. Ifukube and would have crushed her had it not been for Nick to push her away just as Robo-Yeti met the ground.

With one enemy down, King Cobra turned its attention to a blind Godzilla who tried clawing the gunk off his eyes. Realizing the situation, Cordula screamed out "Watch out!" Just as King Cobra let out a hiss which alerted Godzilla of its presence and managed to hit his Atomic Blast at King Cobra who immediately retreated.

"Take that you big Garden Hose!" Randy screamed out loud as Godzilla roared when he scented the enemy retreating and proceeded to hunt King Cobra down.

"Godzilla wait!" Cordula cried out as Godzilla ran further away from them to pursue King Cobra "Fools! Look what you've done! Thanks to your interference my robot is destroyed and now two monsters are heading directly for Tokyo" Dr. Ifukube said angrily.

"You think maybe it's time to start working together?" Nick asked calmly and that made Dr. Ifukube raise her brow in confusion.

**~oOo~**

Cordula handed Elsie the last batch of King Cobra's saliva spit as Mendel worked on the computer for a way to dissolve the sticky snake spit.

"How close are you to finding something that will dissolve the snake spit?" Nick asked and Elsie grinned "Consider it found but this snake spit isn't just glue" Elsie said, gesturing to the test tubes filled with Snake Spit.

"It somehow contains a bio electrical inhibitor which actually slows down the process of metabolism of its victims" Cordula said in awe.

"Mendel, I could use your help, if the others could spare you" Dr. Ifukube said before she walked away. Cordula raised a brow at Mendel suggestively as Elsie bent down to him.

"Rawr...go get her tiger" Mendel glared at her "She just needs my technical expertise" Mendel said in excuse to what he knew was friendly but embarrassing teasing.

"Uh huh"

"If you're through passing notes in homeroom" Nick said with a grin which made Mendel roll his eyes "Make sure to ask for her number Mendel" Cordula said before lightly pushing him out.

"Now go out there, we can handle things from here" She added and kicked him out before he could say anything.

"Some friends I have..." Mendel muttered with a smile.

Moments later with the solution already filled and loaded along with weapons to bring down King Cobra and find Godzilla, Nick, Monique and Cordula will have to head to the city to try and stop King Cobra while Randy and Elsie find the den of the King Cobra and rescue the missing hikers.

**~oOo~**

Godzilla, though blinded, managed to track down the threat as he heard the cries and screams as well as the hiss of King Cobra.

He roared out loud as he came forward but with him being blinded, it was easy for King Cobra to coil itself around Godzilla to try and strangle him to death.

Godzilla roared out loud as he struggled and fired his Atomic Breath at every direction he could move which only lead to more damage on the buildings.

"Craven, what's your ETA?" Nick said through the headset on his head. Cordula peered out to see a struggling Godzilla and silently asked Monique to fly faster.

Before King Cobra could sinknits venomous fangs on Godzilla, something wrapped around it and pulled King Cobra off Godzilla.

Robo-Yeti stood in the fray as it proceeded to shoot the snake solution to the trapped people who immediately ran away. Seeing his food was being taken away, King Cobra lashed out at Robo-Yeti, wrapping itself around it and squeezed till Robo-Yeti was nothing more.

Godzilla charged blindly at where he knew King Cobra was only to headbutt himself on a building "Blinded like that Godzilla doesn't stand a chance. We're going in" Nick said.

"I'm ready to fire when you're close" Cordula said as she held onto the handle of the copter as she positioned herself with the solution gun strapped to her.

But as they got closer, Godzilla immediately lashed out at them as he tried to chomp his jaws down on them.

"This is insane, he's lashing out at the sound" Monique said while Cordula wobbled as the copter jerked around Godzilla "I can't get a close shot!" She called out.

"Get around behind the snake!" Nick ordered, a plan forming to his mind. Once Godzilla heard the sound right in front of him, he let lose his Atomic Breath which directly hit the King Cobra who hissed in pain.

The snake immediately slithered away as Godzilla roared out. Without wasting any time, Cordula fired the solution straight to the eyes "There's mud in your eyes big guy!" She called out before Monique turned the copter away.

With his sight back on, Godzilla roared as he charged at King Cobra who hissed. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath which made King Cobra back away and to a building.

Godzilla then charged and pushed King Cobra back and into the water as the two disappeared into the depths below.

Monique landed the copter right beside Mendel and Dr. Ifukube as Cordula hopped out to get a closer look.

Godzilla surfaced with Kong Cobra clamped in his jaws as he looked at them "Success..." Dr. Ifukube whispered with relief and Cordula whooped and fist pumped the air.

Godzilla tossed King Cobra further out to sea as he let out a roar of victory.

**~oOo~**

With the threat gone and Godzilla preparing to leave for home, the team stood in front of the airport to say goodbye.

"Uh...can we offer any assistance rebuilding your robot? Japan's probably gonna need it" Nick said to Dr. Ifukube who smiled.

"Would you mind lending me your chief roboticist for a brief consultation" She asked. Mendel brightened up "Oh sorry, we got a plane to catch-" Randy stopped his words when Mendel jabbed him in the ribs.

"I would be honored, Yukiko-san" Mendel said, offering his hand which she took as the pair walked away. Randy stared at them for a full blown minute.

"Okay, mutant cobras and robotic gorillas I can handle but Craven getting the girl? What's the world coming too?"

Cordula chuckled and patted Randy in the back "Maybe just telling us whose the real man around" Randy snorted at her statement which would have been believable if Mendel wasn't so scared.


	16. Bug Out

It was an early day for Cordula and Godzilla to have another recreational bonding time since she had suggested with Nick that in order for Godzilla to get use to the humane society, he would have to learn to adapt to what is wrong from right in human standards.

Of course, she would prefer giving Godzilla as much freedom as she could give him.

And it was around these days Godzilla was happy to spend time with his female without the occasion of threats coming and her life being on the line.

But it was to his confusion that he did not sense her nor smell her in the perimeter. He let out a confused and concerned rumble as he waited for what looked like 4 hours until she arrived looking happy.

"Hey big guy, sorry it took so long for me to get here" She said with a bright smile as she got closer to him only to back off when he gave her a full on cold glare.

"Whoa...if this is about me being late, I'm sorry. I did have a lot of things today"

It wasn't because she was late. He knew she'd come because he knew she always keeps a promise. It was the scent that was surrounding her.

The scent of an unknown male.

Though he often scented other male scents on her, it was mainly his father or any male member of the pack who knew the female belonged to him.

This one was unknown and it brought very unusual feelings inside and so he resorted to the only thing he concentrate.

Rage.

Cordula jumped back as Godzilla let out a roar before he dove back to the sea without giving Cordula time to call him.

"What's going on back there?"

Cordula turned to her father with a stunned look on her face "I didn't know he would be that angry all because I visited Elizabeth with her fiance" Joe merely blinked at her words.

**~oOo~**

The front doors of H.E.A.T Headquarters open abruptly as a breathless Cordula ran up to the surprised group.

"Have you heard the news?! Godzilla is-Nick?" Cordula gazed down on Nick who had a huge frown on his face as he avoided almost everybody's stare.

"Nick listen, I know your upset bit-" Mendel tried to speak but was cut off by Elsie "Forget it Mendel. He's just in a mood cuz his scaly protege is getting a little...unruly" Nick huffed at Elsie obviously careful words.

"An understatement" Monique said with her arms crossed "Let's go to the instant replay" Randy said as he played the video to see Godzilla roaring and throwing things around and burning everything he could find.

The video ended with Godzilla's tail whipping the camera.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt" Randy said and Nick glared at him. Cordula winced at the sight. What made him so angry that he decided to cause a rampage around the city?

"AH...it's the third time N.I.G.E.L's been flattened this week" Mendel said with a small whine. It was okay for him to use N.I.G.E.L on the field and it wasn't always everyday he would get destroyed and this was taking a toll on him.

"What do you think is setting the G-man off?" Randy asked "I'm not sure. Lately his learning curves been increasing thanks to Cordula's suggestion but so is the frequency of his tantrums" Nick stated.

"Maybe he needs more nappy time" Randy suggested "We always don't go out hunting mutations everyday on the dot so that gives Godzilla the time to have long sleeps" Cordula stated the obvious fact.

"So the good news is he's getting smarter and the bad news is, he'a getting uncontrollable" Elsie surmised "If the situation worsens, you may have to consider a permanent solution" Cordula crossed her arms at Monique.

"Somehow...I thought of what you _you_ think is a permanent solution"

**~oOo~**

Godzilla swam relentlessly underwater, trying to get this bad feeling off hus chest until he caught a whiff of his father and his -no!- the female.

He quickly surfaced and spotted them heading in his direction "So how close do we have to get..you know, just in case the big guy starts losing it again" At Cordula'a glare and Nick's sudden tenseness, Randy quickly changed course.

"Which you know he won't I'm just talking hypothetical" Randy stammered slightly "Cut the motor, just want to drift in and check him out" Nick said as he held up his binoculars.

"There could be a physical explanation for the outburst. Maybe an injury" But Nick could find no trace of an injury, Godzilla looked in perfect shape.

_Maybe he's just mad that you didn't come early and now he wants nothing to do with you. _

That thought shook Cordula all the more as she stared at Godzilla who avoided eye contact.

_Does this mean I'll have to...leave?_

The sound of a chopper made her snap her thought out as she looked up to see a commercial copter heading towards Godzilla whose gaze suddenly went to it.

Godzilla roared as his anger snapped "Godzilla stop!" Nick cried out but it was for the first time that Godzilla disobeyed his father as he leaped out of the water to try and chomp down the chopper.

Huge waves came up as Godzilla dropped down and it caused the boat to go flying and for its passenger to fall headfirst to the water.

Cordula gasped as water flooded her lungs before she swam up and coughed up the excess water "Where'd he go?" Randy rasped, referring to Godzilla who was now swimming away, chasing after the chopper still trying to get away.

**~oOo~**

"Cordula, dinner's ready" Joe said, opening the door. He was surprised to find a depressed looking Cordula on her bed with her knees on her head.

"Alright Cory, what's with the long face?" Cordula bit her lip "Dad am I a burden to the team?" Joe raised a brow at Cordula's question.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, earlier today Godzilla ran rampant around the city and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me" Cordula pouted.

"You know...the way you say makes it sound like he's having one of those temper tantrums most kids have" At Cordula's puzzled look, Joe added.

"Remember the tantrum you had when David refused to let you even borrow his monster collection?"

Cordula winced as she recalled from early childhood "I destroyed his Lego City and threw them everywhere. It took him weeks to find them all from wherever I scattered them" Cordula said.

"Ah...those happy and stressful times" Joe sighed before patting Cordula on the back "The team wouldn't be the same without you Cory, think of what Godzilla would do?" Cordula raised a brow.

"He has Nick"

"Which does he bond more with?"

_Me. _

Cordula smiled and gave her father a big hug "Thanks dad, I needed that" Joe chuckled "Any time sport but to be honest, your mother was way more emotional than you" A swift jab in the ribs.

"Dad!"

**~oOo~**

Cordula had decided to head to H.E.A.T Headquarters early after the brief talk with her father. She expected to see a frowning Nick and some of the members eating their breakfast but what she didn't expect was an angry, almost pissed off looking Nick as he angrily sat down.

He barely even acknowledged her as she entered "Okay...what exactly happened here?" Cordula asked as she sat down across from Nick. Elsie gave her and Nick , mostly, a grin "Did you catch the news this morning?" Cordula opened her mouth to answer but Elsie made no room to talk.

"Boy, Audrey is good. Yeah I don't know where she gets all that inside information" Her gaze was on Nick as he glared at her "It was a private discussion" Nick said flatly.

"Let me guess...she spilled the news on TV" Cordula stated rather than question it. Nick's face was all the answer she got "Honey, you may know something about lizards but you have got a lot to learn about career women" Elsie said seriously.

A ring from the phone slightly broke the tension as Randy immediately picked it up, not wanting to hear another argument.

"Mutant Central?" Cordula gave Randy a look about their name and shook her head with a smile. Trust Randy to try and lighten up the mood with a joke or two.

"Hang on...yo _jefe_ it's Frank Valdez, the UN Environmental Department, says he needs to see you pronto" Randy informed "What would the UN Environmental Department need us for?" Cordula questioned.

**~oOo~**

"Mr. Valdez's environmental team got these Landsat photos in this morning. It seems sections of the Brazilian Rain forest are vanishing at an alarming rate" Nick informed the team as he showed them the photos.

"There's a newsflash" Elsie commented "This is different, something is actually eating away the forest at a rate 100 times faster than the destruction caused by man" Cordula looked at the pictures over again and shuddered.

_If these continue to spread, I doubt humanity would even last long to meet the digital age. _

"Ugh...the entire rain forest will be gone in-"

"About three weeks" Nick calculated "And if the rain forest did disappear, what happens if whatever it is that's causing that finds another island to consume?" Cordula asked and everyone dreaded the answer.

**~oOo~**

"Did I mention that I hate the jungle" Mendel said calmly though he was very much on high alert "After what happened back in the killer plants and bees, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be allergic to the forest itself" Cordula commented.

Mendel glared at her before he began to angrily swipe at the insects flying and buzzing around him. They came upon a barren place, the place where the forest started to disappear.

"Something disintegrated these trees on contact" Nick commented "Okay everybody, wide search perimeters" Everyone quickly fanned out to search the area.

"Man, I don't even know what did this?" Randy commented as he rubbed the dust of the barks of the tree between his fingers.

Elsie looked around for anything that she could find as a means for a clue to solve this mystery until she stumbled upon something very peculiar.

"What's this?" Elsie asked and Nick turned his attention to the pile of mud that almost looked exactly like-

"That's an insect mound!" Cordula suddenly screamed before the ground shook right where Monique and Randy were standing. All of a sudden, something big began to climb up underneath the two and Monique fell on the other side as she lost her balance.

"Monique!" Randy screamed before he lost his balance too and ended up face to face with a giant mutated insect that had a mixture of a scorpion's body and a lobster's claws. It's yellow eyes landed on Randy as it began to advance slowly towards him.

"RANDY!" Elsie, Cordula and Nick screamed with Randy as he tried to scramble away while keeping an eye to the approaching mutated insect for he feared that if he looked away, he might end up dinner.

Monique managed to grab Randy away before the huge insect could even attack and take a bite "Next time, I'm bringing two cans of insect spray!" Cordula shouted as they sprinted through the trees.

"If we get separated, meet back at camp!" Nick shouted as the giant insect let out another warning chirp. Mendel took one last glance before stating out loud.

"No way am I getting separated!"

The insect had half a mind to follow and kill the intruders when it abruptly stopped for a moment before it headed back to the mound.

**~oOo~**

Thankfully, the insect didn't follow them back to camp, Cordula began researching on insect mounds to cross reference the mound they spotted.

She found a match.

"Nick, I got something!" Cordula stated as she printed the data she found. Nick and Elsie came over as she handed them the papers for them to look over.

"I should have figured it out the moment we arrived" Nick said before he opened up the laptop to scan over the photos he acquired from the Environmental Team.

"Sawdust pellets, partial mud tubes" Nick said, showing each photo "They point to a termite infestation " He concluded "And this place is like an all-you-can-eat buffet" Elsie commented.

"With insects this size, tunnels could extend for-"

Nick was cut off by the sound of a helicopter landing right beside the camp. Cordula desperately tried to grab as many papers flying she could get.

If Nick felt irritated now at not spotting the termite infestation sooner, frustration brewed when Audrey and Animal came out of the chopper.

"Oh No..."

Nick groaned and Elsie huffed with a raised brow "Speaking of infestations.." She mumbled with narrowed eyes "What are they doing here?" Cordula asked with an arm full of papers.

"Man this place feels like the inside of a sweat sock"

Animal commented and Cordula had a feeling with Nick's tension already rising with Audrey here, things were gonna get stinky.

"Hey guys!" Audrey said cheerfully "Hey yourself..." Cordula mumbled "Surprised?" Audrey asked, ignoring Cordula's comment "You might say that" Nick said slowly.

"Maybe Cordula and I should leave you two alone. You know, so you could have a private discussion that can later be broadcasted to the entire world"

Elsie said that last part low enough for Nick to hear only before smirked and promptly pulled Cordula away "Um...you know I think it's a bad idea to leave Nick with her" Cordula said as soon as the two girls were away.

The two girls watched as Nick got increasingly frustrated before he walled away with a frowning Audrey "Ouch..." Elsie hissed and Cordula sighed.

**~oOo~**

Night fell and with the fire roaring, Nick gathered everyone around to bear the news of what had happened.

"I believe we're dealing with a massive termite colony. This is what they've done to the rain forest in less than two weeks" Nick said, showing them a scale of the rain forest.

"This massive destruction could wipe out hundreds of plant and animal species" Elsie said as she looked over the scale.

"No doubt some of these animals will became extinct" Cordula stated as she pointed out a few critically endangered species.

"So we're talking your basic ecological meltdown" Randy commented "How many bugs?" Mendel asked with his arms crossed.

"No telling. A regular sized queen can lay thousands of eggs a week" Nick said. Cordula then showed them the diagram of the termite they just faced.

"Some of the larvae develop into soldiers which are equipped with two powerful jaws"

"Hey, I recognized that dude"

Cordula shook her head at Randy's interruption "Your movements generated an ultrasonic sound waves which were heard inside the colony"

"So that soldier termite was just defending its turf" Nick nodded at Cordula "The worker termites are the ones who hunt for food" Another image of a different termite appeared. Its body was less slender than the soldier termite that gave off the ability for moving fast.

The worker termite instead got a thick hide probably used to protect itself when it hunts for food or digs new tunnels for the colony.

"Why don't we gas the entire colony and call it a day?" Mendel asked. It was a simple plan, unless you don't alert the soldiers by merely stepping on the wrong ground.

"With what? A giant can of bug spray?" Cordula waved her hands around "That's way too much for our payday" She said.

"The toxins might even cause a bigger environmental hazard" Elsie added "Well whatever we do can we do it soon? I got off for tickets for Friday Night" They all looked at Mendel's out of topic words.

"You have no idea what you're missing" Mendel said with a shake of his head "Right, like I don't want to be tortured by a bunch of vikings screaming their lungs out. Too bad we can't make the termites listen to that. It would drive them crazy" Cordula gaped when an idea popped into her mind.

"First of all, there are no vikings there in Puccini and Second of all...you're right" Mendel said. Glad for once Randy used his comments to a better use.

Randy gave him a smug look "Yeah there's always vikings" Cordula snorted "Not the vikings Randy! Nick, you said these bugs could communicate through ultrasonic sound waves" Nick had a pondering look on his face.

"What if we could find a way to interfere" Mendel finished as he and Cordula shared an excited glance "We jam their signals?" Monique raised a brow at the question.

"More like manipulate them. Of course we'd have to generate our own sound waves in 50,000 Hertz Frequency Range" Mendel explained "Which can't be heard by humans" Nick added.

"But are brain splittingly loud if you're vermin"

Mendel looked at Randy "Don't worry, we'll get you a pair of earplugs" Randy gave a smug looking Mendel a look "So once the soldiers and the workers are preoccupied, we can destroy the unprotected queen and her eggs" Elsie laid out excitedly before there was a loud explosion and the ground shook.

"What now?" Cordula yelped as she grabbed onto Mendel for balance. Nick stared on ahead to see trees rapidly falling down "They're feeding, run!" Everyone turned and made a break for the truck.

Cordula strapped in N.I.G.E.L as Mendel clambered into the truck with Audrey and Animal following behind "There must be hundreds of them out there" Cordula shivered as she spotted almost a dozen of termite soldiers moving towards them.

Nick managed to drive the car away just before one of the termite soldiers could attack "Craven, call Godzilla!" Nick ordered. Godzilla might be having a temper tantrum right now but at least this time there's an outlet he could lay loose on.

"Uh...are you sure that's really a good idea?" Mendel asked nervously "It's either the big guy or those vermins that are probably going to use us as larvae food" Cordula pointed out.

Mendel looked at Cordula then back at Nick "We don't exactly have a lot of options right now, do it" Mendel quickly typed in Godzilla's call as Animal kept on filming.

"And I thought the cockroaches in Queens were bad" He commented just as Nick veered the truck to a tilt "End of the line" Nick said as he pushed down the brakes to a dead end.

Monique quickly got out of the car and handed the guns to each of the team "Hey, where's mine?" Audrey asked "Maybe you should sit this one out" Cordula said before turning her gaze back to the fight.

"Pitty" Monique said shortly before they began firing. They managed to get a few but the termites kept on coming like an endless wave "These aren't gonna hold'em off for long" Nick said in frustration before a roar from behind them made their heads turn.

"Good thing we called for backup!" Randy said excitedly as Godzilla appeared and chomped half of the termite soldiers before proceeding to burn the trees.

"Godzilla's gonna burn down what's left of the forest!" Elsie cried out with concern "No!" Nick screamed as Godzilla continued to burn down the entire forest.

The termite soldiers began their advance by clambering up on Godzilla. The team began to try and kill as much as they could that were already on Godzilla.

Animal and Audrey quickly ran back when Godzilla unleashed an Atomic Breath directly where the van was "So much for our ride..." Cordula sighed as she looked at the charred form of the van.

"He can't handle that many at once. They're overpowering" Nick said. Cordula and Audrey began to cough as smoke filled their lungs "And we cam't handle this much smoke!" Cordula shouted with tears in her eyes as she squinted.

Godzilla roared in pain as he began to walk away with the termite soldiers still following him, deeming him a much bigger threat than the humans.

"Nick, fire! There's nowhere to run!" Elsie cried out "I do not want to be cremated right in the middle of the jungle" Cordula shouted out in frustration before thunder boomed and they were suddenly hit by a torrent of rain.

"Guess that's why they call it the rain forest" Elsie said with her arms up "I'd kiss the rain if it had a physical form" Cordula sighed as cooling drops of water hit her heated skin. The fire began to dwindle slowly as rain continued to pour down.

"Where's Audrey and Animal?" Nick suddenly asked, causing the others to look around in search of the two "They were right here" Nick said before the bushes rustled and out came Audrey and Animal looking disheveled but alive.

"Audrey! A-are you okay?" Nick asked in a slightly panicked voice when he saw the look of utter frustration on her face "No! The record head on the Beta Head is jammed and we didn't get any tape" Audrey whined.

Cordula crossed her arms and grimaced "Oh...poor kid" Elsie said with less sympathetic in her tone "We're fine, thanks for asking" Nick said with a slight glare.

"Come on, let's see if there's anything left of the camp" Nick said flatly as he walked pass by her without even glancing which made Audrey frown "Is he wound up tighter than usual or am I just extra sensitive today?" Animal asked, his tone coming off sharp in the end.

**~oOo~**

Luckily not everything back at camp was damaged and they managed to salvage two tents to sleep in and they were enough for everyone.

By early morning, Mendel had finished his invention "The transmitters work in two steps. The first signal will disrupt basic communications between the Queen and the rest of the colony, causing chaos" Elsie and Nick looked at each other with slight grins on their faces.

"Then, when that ultrasonic signal is amplified. It should mimic an attack command, forcing the bugs to turn on each other" Mendel explained and looked at his handy work with pride.

"Let me know if those modulators are ready" Nick said "We'll have to plant them around the base of their mound" Cordula said as she skimmed her hand over a modulator.

**~oOo~**

As they all prepared for the oncoming attack on the termite mound, Cordula spotted Audrey walking up to Nick, probably to talk.

"Do you think there might be a chance for the two of them to make up?" Cordula asked Mendel who was busy finishing up the last tweaks for the modulators.

"That depends if Nick forgives her for using him again"

"This happened before?" Cordula asked incredulously and wondered why Nick would even still glue himself to her after the first betrayal.

_I guess love works in mysterious ways._

"Apparently so and this might be the last straw for Nick" Mendel replied before the ground shook violently "Craven! I need those transmitters now!" Nick shouted harshly.

**~oOo~**

They have arrived at the mound without alerting the termite guards yet "Let's do it" Nick said with determination before he turned to Animal and Audrey.

"You two stay away" Nick said in obvious anger, probably whatever happened between him and Audrey back there.

"Hey, don't worry about us" Animal said while Audrey gave Nick a small glare. The team quickly placed each modulator around the base of the mound and it was only when Monique placed the last modulator near the mouth of the mound did the termite soldiers came out.

With claws snapping, they quickly advanced as Monique slid back down and to the group "Initiating Phase 1" Mendel said as he activated the modulators.

They barely even reached the modulators before the termite soldiers began to jerk rapidly and make pained noises "Looks like its working" Nick said.

"Naturally" Mendel replied smugly "Time to go underground" Nick shouted as they began to run to the mouth of the mound. Animal and Audrey made a move to follow but they were cut off by Nick.

"Sorry you're not coming" Nick said "Look, I don't know what your deal is doc but the last time I looked...you're not the one signing my paychecks" Animal said harshly at the end before he got jabbed in the ribs by Audrey.

It almost alarmed Cordula at how resigned she looked. Not the usual energetic and determined reporter.

"Fine, we'll play it your way. I guess I owe you that"

Cordula swore she saw something akin to trust pass by Nick's eyes before they disappeared as he turned and marched ahead. Cordula caught up to him.

"You worry too much" Cordula said with a grin. Nick didn't say anything but his expression when Cordula said that made the answer clear that there was more than him wanting Audrey and Animal out of the way.

"Send up a flare when you get inside!" Mendel called out "Will do!" Cordula called out as they slid down on the ropes and landed on the ground. Cordula crinkle her nose at the stench of termite community.

They came across hordes of worker termites undetected. With Nick nodding his head in approval, Monique shot the flare gun to the lip of the mound, signalling Mendel that they were in.

A few moments later and every worker termites there is started to push each other away in a display of dominance to the others who were yet to be affected.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nick Shouted as they raced across the horde who were too busy fighting on another to barely even notice the humans slip by.

They rounded up on a corner before Nick jumped away just in time before a claw struck down where he was just at moments ago.

"Mendel!" Cordula called out as the unaffected soldier and worker termites advanced slowly on them. Before they could do anything, one of them let out a low pitched sound before it attacked one of its own instead of them.

"They're turning on each other"

Nick said. There was a loud rumble as the ceiling above them threatened to collapse "I am not sticking around here any longer just to get squashed" Cordula muttered out as they ran inside a tunnel.

"This way, move, move, move!" Nick shouted as they dodged and ducked under the termites "Roadblock!" Elsie pointed out as she spotted two soldier termites fighting dead ahead.

"Um...who wants to play pickle?" Randy asked nervously as they readied their guns and began shooting at almost anything as the team formed a tight circle. Nick moved out of the way before the pincer of a termite soldier could stab him.

"Not working" Elsie cried out "Where's Mendel!?" Cordula shouted out before a large foot crushed the termite soldier and a large jaw scooped up a large amount of worker ants up "He's alive!" Nick cried out with joy as Godzilla lightly fried the termites inside his mouth as he spat them out before firing his Atomic Breath at the remaining ones alive.

"We have got to find Mendel"

**~oOo~**

They ran through one of the tunnels blindly when they heard a loud roar followed by a humane scream "That's Mendel" Elsie commented as they ran inside a tunnel and entered a huge cavern which was actually the heart of the mound.

A huge termite with a very bulging body and still be able to move. Cordula noticed eggs laying almost in every direction and guessed that this one must be the termite queen. Mendel let out another shout as the Queen advanced on him.

Without further notice, they all began shooting at the Termite Queen as she hissed, backed away before letting out a pained roar and collapsed on the ground. Randy walked up to a skittish Mendel and grasped him on his shoulder which prompted Mendel to turn around with a yelp.

"Dude, easy on the styling gel next time" Randy joked as he hauled Mendel up "Am I glad you're safe" Cordula said with relief "Mendel, what are you doing here?" Elsie asked with her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, Monique and Nick were busy planting the bomb.

"The clock's ticking, we have to get above ground" Nick said as they all nodded and ran back to the direction they were in. They stopped when four termite soldiers stood in the pathway, fighting.

"You want a backtrack?" Elsie asked just as a large tail rained down and squashed the four termite soldiers away. Godzilla peered down at them and let out a huff when he saw Cordula smiling up at him. She frowned as he walked away.

"Nah, let's use the emergency exit"

Monique picked up her grappling hook gun and shot it out to the exit above. Randy clambered up first and saw Godzilla looking down at him curiously "Hey big guy! Love what you done with the place!" Godzilla let out an answering roar at his statement.

"Randy move your butt!" Cordula grunted, shoving Randy up before he hauled the rest of her out. When everyone was safely out, they began to run back where they left Audrey and Animal. The reporter saw Nick running towards her and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"There they are, Nick!" Audrey cried out only for her to yelp in shock as Nick tackled her to the ground and hovered above her "Get Down!" He ordered everyone. Cordula landed beside them as the bombs went off. Cordula and some of the others hissed as a few small but heated rocks pelted down on them.

Once it was over, they slowly sat up before standing and saw Godzilla roaring out before blowing up another half of the forest "Oh no..." Cordula gaped "Okay, it looks like somebody needs a timeout" Cordula snorted "I'm not the parent here unfortunately" Her gaze turned to Nick who looked up at Godzilla.

"Come on, take it easy"

Godzilla looked around then back at Cordula who looked at him sadly before he felt his rage die down a he drew a raspberry "That one didn't last as long as the others. Could be a temporary hormonal imbalance" Nick concluded as Godzilla roared again. Monique gave him a look at that conclusion "Uh...perhaps"

"I'm okay with that conclusion. After all, he's still just a kid in monster size"

**~oOo~**

Cordula stood by on the docking bay closed her eyes as she felt the wind play with her hair. The sound of someone rising up from the waters made her look up to see Godzilla looking at her curiously "Hey there big guy" She coed and he let out a huff and turned away from her.

Cordula pouted "If this was about the day when I got back to you late then I'm sorry, I was visiting my cousin and her fiance by the airport" She showed him a photo of her cousin and an unknown male.

He glared down at the male and Cordula smiled "Don't worry you big baby, they aren't going to steal me away from you. It was a one time thing, besides I hate wearing dresses they feel so restricted" She patted him by the snout and Godzilla let out a contempt coo go out.


End file.
